Negima Holiday Vault: 25 Days of Christmas
by heroes1202
Summary: Negi and his class are invited to spend Christmas with Nekane in Wales and you can be sure that the girls are bringing their Mahora spirit with them this holiday! Follows the end of the first anime. My first Negima fan fiction ever!
1. Ch 1: Deck the Halls

_**Negima: 25 Days of Christmas**_

_**Chapter 1: Deck the Halls**_

It was November 27th at Mahora Academy and it would soon be the start of the Christmas season. The class bell rang and the students made their way towards the school. Konoka didn't skate her way there because of the snow fall they had last night. Last night brought a blanket of snow over the academy and a cool air blew through the grounds. Asuna caught up to Konoka shivering.

"Brr! When did it get this cold?" Asuna said. She had her dark red jacket over her shoulders with the zipper open. Konoka and Asuna stopped and she helped zip up her jacket. Asuna and Konoka each wore scarfs around their necks and ear muffs.

"Well, no wonder you're cold. Were you doing your delivery route with your jacket wide open?" Konoka said.

"Sort of. I rushed out so fast that I totally forgot to zip up." Asuna said. She looked at a nearby clock and it was five minutes before classes started. When the two of them reached their classroom, a lot of the other girls were there already. Many Christmas decorations like tinsel and wreaths were hanging in the room.

"Good. We're not late." Asuna said. Negi was sitting at his desk sipping on a mug with hot cocoa in it. Negi's winter clothes were haning on his chair.

"Someone's up early." Asuna said "You're usually not here until the rest of us are." Negi put down his mug and turned to Asuna.

"Well, there was so much snow and it might have slowed me down." Negi said.

"Whatever." Asuna said. She and Konoka took their seats and they hung their coats over their chairs. Just then, Konoe came into the classroom.

"Good morning girls." Konoe said.

"Good morning dean." the girls said together. Konoe smiled.

"I came in today to tell you that your professor and I were thinking of planning a field trip for you all." Konoe said.

"A field trip? This isn't to Kyoto again, is it?" Makie said. Negi and Konoe smiled and shook their heads.

"Then...where?" Haruna said. Negi ducked beneath his desk and pulled something out. He was holding a white shirt with the word "Wales" on it.

"Oh! Are we going to China?!" Ako said. Negi looked confused and looked at the shirt. It had a picture of a red dragon above the word.

"No. Not exactly." Negi said. He ducked down again and came up wearing a Santa hat on his head.

"The North Pole?" Akira said. Negi sighed.

"Where did you get that from?" Yue said. Negi looked at Konoe.

"Let them figure it out Mr. Springfield." Konoe said. Asuna looked at the shirt and the hat. Just then, she thought she figured it out.

"Is it your home town?" Asuna said. Negi smiled at Asuna and nodded.

"Yes. My sister has invited us to spend the holidays in Wales." Negi said "I told her it was a nice idea but I should ask my students first."

"Really? That's a great idea Negi!" Konoka said with glee. The other girls agreed with her.

"Wow. Christmas in...uh...where's Wales again?" Sakurako said.

"It's in England." Yue said.

"Thanks. Wow. Christmas in England. Wonder what that'll be like?" Sakurako said. In Fuka and Fumika's minds, they imagined everyone in Britain clothing singing carols. They both looked at each other and snickered.

"Professor. Is this a good idea? What about our families here?" Ayaka said.

"We spoke with your parents and they thought it was a fine idea. You will still be learning things on our trip." Negi said "So, you don't need to worry about your parents." Evangeline rose her hand and Negi called on her.

"Isn't someone forgetting that a certain SOMEONE cannot leave the school grounds?" Evangeline said. Negi smiled.

"The dean has allowed you to leave the academy for this trip Evangeline. We're agreeing to let you attend the trip along with your friends. So, don't worry about that little detail. Besides, you all might enjoy Wales." Negi said. Evangeline was speechless. Negi looked at her with a smile while she looked away.

"Wow! I can't wait. It must be beautiful there." Kakizaki said.

"It is." Negi said. Negi called on Kaede and asked her to hand out a piece of paper to everyone. It was a permission slip for the field trip.

"All we need from you is your parent's signature and a few things filled out on this permission slip. We also need a little money from each of you to pay for your tickets." Negi said. When Asuna heard money, she sighed and put down the paper. She then raised her hand and Negi called her.

"Excuse me Negi. I need to get some air." Asuna said. She then left the room with her coat and scarf on with the paper still in her hand and closed the door. Feeling a bit nervous, Negi followed after her after Konoe agreed to watch the class. Negi slipped his coat on and followed Asuna. Negi found Asuna sitting on some steps outside looking at the paper.

"Asuna? Is something wrong?" Negi said. Asuna sighed and looked at Negi.

"Did you forget I don't have any parents?" Asuna said "How am I going to pay for this?" Negi smiled and sat besides her.

"I thought you might say that. But the dean and I have agreed to pay for your ticket." Negi said "I really would like it if you came Asuna. You have to see Wales around Christmas. It's absolutely beautiful!" Asuna looked at Negi.

"Is that the reason you're inviting us? Is it just for me?" Asuna said. Negi shook his head.

"No. Of course not. I wanted all of you to enjoy yourselves. I really thought it would be something you would all enjoy." Negi said "Please Asuna? It wouldn't be the same without you." Asuna sighed and looked at the paper. She then thought back to all the previous Christmas' Asuna spent alone. She decided if Konoka would go and Negi too, she wouldn't want to miss out.

"All...all right then." Asuna said. Negi smiled and they both stood up and headed back for the school. For the next few days, the girls quickly got their permission slips filled out and they were all very excited on going. Some of the girls spent time at Library Island learning about Wales and some Britain Christmas carols while some of the others got some new clothes for the trip. Negi had called Nekane and Anya to let them know he was coming along with his students and they were both thrilled. On the night before the trip, Asuna and Konoka were just finishing packing their things with Negi and Chamo.

"Get in there!" Asuna said fitting her sweater in her bag. Konoka was sitting on her bag while she was zipping it up. Negi didn't have much and he stored them in his back pack. Chamo leaped up onto Negi's shoulder.

"Well Negi. Guess we get to go home for the holidays after all." Chamo said. Negi smiled and looked at Asuna.

"I'm just glad that Asuna is coming as well." Negi said "I really think she'll enjoy herself. I also can't wait to see Nekane again." Meanwhile, in Wales, it was snowing and Nekane and Anya were sitting by a fire place. Nekane was looking at a picture of herself, Anya and Negi. A tear came to her eye.

"Negi...I can't wait to see you again." Nekane said. By coincidence, in their dorm room, Negi was looking at a copy of the same picture Nekane was looking at. He looked up at the starry sky and smiled.

"Sister...I'm coming home..." Negi said. Negi put the picture down and got ready for bed. He then shut the lights off and everyone drifted into a peaceful sleep.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	2. Ch 2: Mixed Up at the Airport

_**Negima: 25 Days of Christmas**_

_**Chapter 2: Mixed Up at the Airport**_

When the next morning came, Asuna looked at her calendar. It read December 1st and her clock read 5:00. Asuna knew she had her paper route to take care. So, she snuck out early and took care of her job quickly. She then stopped to tell her boss that she wasn't going to be in for most of December because of her field trip.

"I understand Asuna. Have fun!" her boss said.

"Thanks! Got to go now! Bye!" Asuna said waving. With that behind her, Asuna quickly made her way back to Mahora Academy. Meanwhile, the others were all outside waiting for Asuna to show up wearing their winter clothing. Ayaka tapped her foot while looking at her wrist watch.

"Ugh! Asuna. Where are you?" Ayaka said. Just then, Asuna reached the group catching her breath.

"About time. Where WERE you?!" Ayaka said.

"My part time job! Remember blondie?!" Asuna said. Negi quickly calmed them both down and gave Asuna her bag. Just then, the buses came to pick them up and they were brought down to the airport to catch their flight to Wales. Meanwhile, Nekane and Anya were preparing Nekane's home for Negi's arrival. As she decorated, Nekane continued to look out the windows for any sign of Negi.

"Nekane? It's all right. I'm sure Negi will be here soon. I'm sure he's probably on his way here now." Anya said. Nekane smiled knowing Anya was right. While back at the airport, the girls have just arrived with Negi. Christmas music was playing through the speakers in the lobby and there were many decorations around the room. The girls looked at all of the people here in the airport already waiting for their flights. Negi looked at his wrist watch and then turned to his class.

"OK girls. We've got a half hour until our plane leaves." Negi said. But unfortunately, most of the girls were already looking around the lobby by themselves!

"Uh...girls?" Negi said embarrassed. Asuna whistled loudly and the girls stopped and looked at them.

"Right. We only have a half hour before we have to board our plane. So don't wander off too far now!" Negi called. The girls all nodded and kept a close eye on the clock. Negi sighed with relief and sat down in a nearby chair. Just then, Chamo popped out of Negi's bag and onto his shoulder.

"Chamo? What are you doing out? If you're not careful, you might not be able to come along." Negi said.

"I know Negi. But I needed some air from being in there!" Chamo said. Negi looked around to make sure no one was looking at them.

"Well, all right. But promise me you won't leave my side until we get to Wales?" Negi said. Chamo nodded and leaped back into Negi's bag. Asuna came up with her bag in her hand.

"Everything all right teach?" Asuna said.

"Yeah. Chamo just needed to get some air from being in my bag." Negi said. Chamo popped his head out and waved to Asuna. Negi looked down to his legs and rested his hands on his lap. But when Asuna looked closer, she could see Negi shaking nervously. He was nervous about letting Nekane meet Asuna and how they would get along. Asuna put her hand on Negi's shoulder and he looked at her.

"Worried about me meeting your family? Don't worry. From all you've told me about them, I bet they're very nice." Asuna said. Negi nodded and looked away. Meanwhile, Sakurako, Kazikaki and Madoka were staying close together as they toured the airport. While Sakurako and Kakizaki were their wacky and silly selves, Madoka kept a calm and collected attitidue.

"Look you two. I don't have a lot of money and this is for finding Negi's family a gift." Madoka said "So if we act like we usually do, I'm just going to..." But when she looked at them, they were already at the gift shop looking through the stuff they sold!

"Hey! Don't you two ever LISTEN TO ME?!" Madoka shouted. Just then, she heard someone behind her and she looked to see who it was. When she saw who it was, she gasped. Sakurako and Kakizaki looked back but Madoka grabbed them and pulled them behind a pole.

"What's the deal?! We were looking for something for Negi's family too!" Kakizaki said. Madoka put her finger up telling them to be quiet. She then pointed to where she was. And they saw Evangeline and Chachamaru standing at a perfume stand!

"Hey. Isn't that Evangeline and Chachamaru?" Sakurako whispered.

"Yeah. But what are they doing?" Kakizaki whispered. Chachamaru and Evangeline were browsing through the selection of perfumes and Chachamaru picked some up so she could smell them. Chachamaru had a little piece of mistletoe sticking out the pocket on the bottom of her coat.

"What about this one master?" Chachamaru said. Evangeline turned to Chachamaru and she sprayed a little of it. However, she squeezed too hard and Evangeline got a lot in her face. She coughed and swatted the perfume away from her while holding her nose.

"Too much?" Chachamaru asked.

"I'd say so Chachamaru! What are you trying to do?! Make me smell like a violet or something?" Evangeline said. As Chachamaru apoligized to her, the girls watched with concern growing on their faces.

"You don't think that...she has a..." Sakurako said. The other girls whined softly at the thought of it. Chachamaru put the perfume she was holding down and they continued looking.

"Does she have a CRUSH?!" the girls shouted loudly. Evangeline heard them and looked back but they ducked behind the pole.

"B...B...B...But she's the creepiest person in our class! Who in the world could she POSSIBLY like?!" Madoka said. All three girls were freaking out like the time they thought Negi and Konoka were on a date.

"You...you don't think that...it's Negi?" Kakizaki said. Sakurako and Madoka gasped.

"Girls. Let's not forget that Negi and Evangeline HAVE been around each other a while since Negi came to the academy. So, what if...?" Sakurako said. In their imagination, they imagined Evangeline playing nice with Negi and then kissing him when he wasn't looking! The girls screamed at the thought and rushed to find Ayaka. She was looking at the scarfs being sold in the lobby. The clock read 15 minutes before their plane was to leave. Just then, Ayaka saw Sakurako and the others running up.

"What is it? What's got you three running?" Ayaka said. Kakizaki told Ayaka what they saw and she was worried as well.

"You might be right! Girls! Keep an eye on those two! Don't let EITHER one of them out of your sights!" Ayaka said. The girls nodded and rushed off to find Evangeline. They found Evangeline and Chachamaru reading magazines and they kept their distance. Sakurako pulled her cell phone out and tried to call Asuna. However, the number she dialed was Nodoka's cell. She was blushing as she looked through things at the gift shop. She picked up her cell phone and opened it.

"Hello?" Nodoka said.

"Oh! Nodoka! You HAVE to hear this! Evangeline's out to get Negi! We saw her at the perfume a while ago! She's trying to steal a kiss when he's not looking!" Sakurako said. Just then, Kakizaki and Madoka were freaking out. Sakurako freaked out and saw Negi was approaching Evangeline! They yelled loudly and Sakurako hung up on Nodoka.

"Hello? Sakurako? Hello?" Nodoka said. Her face blushed bright red and she rushed to find Negi. Meanwhile, Sakurako and her friends had their eyes locked on Evangeline and Negi.

"So here you are. I was wondering where you were. We should be getting ready to leave soon." Negi said. Evangeline smiled at him with a devilish grin.

"I know professor. But can't a girl enjoy herself?" Evangeline said. She put down her magazine and stood in front of Negi. The girls were growing more worried by the minute. Just then, Evangeline saw something on Negi's neck and leaned over. Sakurako freaked out.

"Oh no! She's gonna do it!" Sakurako shouted. But what Evangeline was doing was she saw there was a bug crawling on the back of his neck. Just as she flicked it off, the girls bolted towards them and knocked Evangeline down!

"What...what are you crazy fools doing?!" Evangeline shouted. The girls kept her pinned down.

"Don't play innocent with us!" Sakurako shouted.

"We know you were after Negi! That's why you were making yourself smell nice before when you were at the perfume stand! We SAW you!" Kakizaki said. Evangeline growled and flashed her teeth. Just then, Ayaka and Nodoka came up with Asuna.

"Negi! What's wrong? I heard someone scream and...WHY are they on Evangeline?" Asuna said. Ayaka clapped as she approached them.

"Good work girls!" Ayaka said. Chachamaru stood up and faced them.

"Do you mean this?" Chachamaru said. She picked up a small bag and it had a perfume bottle in it.

"That's it! Proof!" Ayaka said. Nodoka was catching her breath.

"I bought that for Negi's family! I don't even LIKE perfume you twits!" Evangeline growled.

"Really?" Negi said. Ayaka just felt like she was dragged into nothing again and looked at them with an evil look in her eyes. Nodoka looked at Negi.

"But...we thought you...had a crush on Negi!" Sakurako said.

"Hello? Why would I have a crush on Negi? That's in your department! Not mine! Now get off!" Evangeline said. Sakurako and the others looked at Ayaka and she had her evil face on.

"You mean this was just your crazy imagination AGAIN?!" Ayaka shouted. The girls freaked out and started running off as Ayaka chased them. Negi looked at his watch and it was almost time!

"Oh! Come on girls! We have to get on the plane now!" Negi called. Everyone stopped in place and followed Negi to their plane. When they reached the ramp leading to their plane, most of the other girls were already there. The girls all checked their stuff to make sure they had everything and they boarded their plane after giving the woman at the gate their tickets. After everyone took their seats, Negi stood up and faced his class.

"All right girls! It might take us at least a day or so to reach Wales. So I hope you brought something to occupy your time." Negi said. Just then, Ayaka stood up and faced the class.

"And remember everyone! We want everyone to see just how well behaved we all are. We're representing the entire school on this trip! So don't do anything to embarrass me!" Ayaka said. Everyone agreed and the stewardess just came in. She welcomed them aboard the flight and asked them to buckle up. After they put away their large bags and buckled down, their plane started off and they watched the airport vanish as they flew away towards Wales.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	3. Ch 3: The Trip to Wales

_**Negima: 25 Days of Christmas**_

_**Chapter 3: The Trip to Wales**_

Aboard the plane, the girls chatted with one another while others looked out the windows. Negi's class had filled up the entire section. Negi and Asuna sat together with Negi sitting by the window. Asuna brought her music player to keep herself entertained while Negi sat nervously in his seat. Before Negi put his bag up earlier, Chamo came out of his bag and nestled himself in Negi's lap. When Asuna saw Negi trembling in his seat, she took her headphones off and turned her player off.

"Hey You OK?" Asuna said.

"Yes. I'm fine. It's my first time in an airplane actually. I've never been this high up before and I'm nervous." Negi said. Asuna smiled and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Negi. Don't forget that all of us are with you." Asuna said. Negi nodded. Behind Negi and Asuna were Ayaka and Nodoka. Ayaka was a little annoyed that Asuna got the seat next to Negi and she was forced to sit with Nodoka since Chizuru was already sitting with Zazie. Across from Negi and Asuna were Konoka and Makie. The twins sat behind Evangeline and Chachamaru who were behind Konoka.

"I can't wait! It'll be great spending Christmas with all my friends!" Konoka said. Asuna and Negi nodded. But behind Asuna, Ayaka's temper was rising slowly. She was already upset that she lost the seat next to Negi to Asuna. But when she saw Asuna hugging Negi with her arm to keep him from being afraid, that really got her mad!

"How DARE she get to be next to our teacher with those hands of hers!" Ayaka thought. Nodoka was worried when she saw Ayaka's angry face begin to emerge. Meanwhile, Kazumi had her recorder with her and she filmed everyone in the plane. She smiled as she saw everyone enjoying themselves. Next to Kazumi was Sakurako.

"Enjoying yourself Kazumi?" Sakurako said.

"Yeah. Even though this is our first time flying, a lot of the other girls are acting just as crazy as ever. It's pretty fun to watch." Kazumi said. Yue had her nose deep in her text book from school. Meanwhile, Haruna was looking through a tour guide pamphlet with Chisame about Wales. They were admiring some of the scenery in the pictures.

"Wow. I really can't wait to see more of Wales." Haruna said. Just then, Negi had a ring on his cell phone. Negi looked at it and the screen read "Nekane" on it. Negi opened it and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Negi said. On the other end was Nekane herself.

"Hi Negi. I don't want to sound bothersome but...where are you?" Nekane said.

"We're on the plane heading for home sis. We'll be there sometime. Please don't worry. I'm making sure we get there." Negi said. Nekane knew that Negi was responsible but she still worried about him.

"I'm so glad to hear that your students decided to join you Negi. You've told me so much about them that I wanted to meet them." Nekane said "I especially can't wait to see you too. And Anya's here as well." Negi smiled as he remembered Anya's face.

"Well, I only hope you found somewhere for the girls to bunk in. Because there are a lot of us here." Negi chuckled. Nekane giggled and smiled. She could tell there were a lot since she could hear the other girls voices over the phone. Negi told Nekane that Chamo was with them and she knew that Negi would invite him. So she was all right with him joining them.

"Do not worry Negi. We've made sure your students have plenty of room. Well, I need to go. We're baking some goodies for your arrival Negi. See you later." Nekane said. Negi smiled and they said good bye to each other. When Negi closed his phone, Asuna leaned over.

"Where did you get the new phone from?" Asuna said.

"It was a gift from the dean and Professor Takahata actually." Negi said. Ayaka leaned over and looked at Negi.

"Are you all right professor? I just thought I should ask." Ayaka said sweetly.

"I'm all right Ayaka. Thank you for asking." Negi said. Asuna pushed Ayaka back with one of her fingers and flicked her with her fingers. Ayaka's anger started bubbling.

"Don't you have someone better to bug than our teacher Ayaka?" Asuna said. Fuka called out to Negi.

"Hey Negi? Does your sister like comedy? Me and Fumika were trying some new jokes out." Fuka said. Negi looked at her and smiled.

"I believe so." Negi said. Evangeline sighed.

"Really. Comedy? You two are ALWAYS a joke." Evangeline said. But while she laughed at her own joke, Fuka slipped one of her hands inbetween the seats and honked a horn by her ear! When Evangeline tried to grab it, Fuka pulled it back and looked away whistling.

"What's the horn for?" Kakizaki asked. Fumika showed Kakizaki the horn.

"It's part of our comedy." Fumika said. Evangeline looked back at them.

"Well, if you honk that again, I'll stuff it down your throat!" Evangeline said. She then adjusted herself in her seat and looked away. But Fuka honked the horn again!

"I warned you! Give me that!" Evangeline shouted trying to take Fuka's horn. Chachamaru smiled. Meanwhile, in another section of the plane, one of the stewardess arrived and told a passenger that she was in the wrong section. She told her that her seat was in the section where Negi's class was. The guest thanked her and moved her seat. Meanwhile, Negi looked at his wrist watch and it was about time for lunch. Negi tried to hit the service button but couldn't. So Asuna pressed it for him. And someone came into their section. But instead of a stewardess, it was their old classmate Chao Lingshen!

"Chao? You work here?!" Fuka said.

"No. I was told that I was in the wrong seat and that it was here. I never expected to see you all." Chao said. She took her seat ahead of Negi. Negi asked her why she was on the plane and she said she wanted to spend Christmas in Wales. She was invited to have Christmas with them and she accepted saying she forgot what it was like being with her old class. Meanwhile, Nodoka was listening to "Frosty the Snowman" on a cassette player with her headphones in her ears. She was reading the book along with the tape.

"What do ya know Negi? The whole gang's back together again!" Chamo said with his tail wagging. Negi smiled and said it was a Christmas miracle that his whole class was together again for the holidays.

"Hey Negi. Since we're all here together, why don't we sing a Christmas carol or two?" Asuna said.

"That's not a bad idea. It might help pass the time." Kaede said.

"Yeah!" Fei Kū called. Negi smiled and thought it was a good idea as well. Just then, the stewardess came in and she was ready to take their order. The girls asked for different food for lunch and it was later brought to them. While the girls enjoyed themselves, they sometimes shared their food with each other. But sometimes, Fuka and Fumika tried snitching food from the others but couldn't get by Kaede or Fei Kū. After they finished lunch, they all decided to join in a carol. Nodoka was still listening to her story when Asuna tapped her. She joined along with the others but she felt embarrased about singing with Negi around.

"OK. Ready everyone?" Negi said. The girls all nodded and they began singing "We Need a Little Christmas" together as a group. Chamo even joined them! Chachamaru joined them except for Evangeline. During some parts of the song, Fuka honked the horn by her and it annoyed her. One time, she heard the horn and went to grab it from Fuka. But Chachamaru was the one who blew it! She smiled and Evangeline grabbed the horn from her and threw it back at Fuka. Fuka then honked it again and Evangeline grabbed it and stuck the end in her mouth! But when Evangeline thought it was over with, Fuka honked the horn again with her mouth! While they sang, Nodoka was blushing more than ever. However, Chao was really enjoying herself since she was with her classmates again.

"So Negi. How much longer do you think it'll be before we reach Wales?" Asuna said while the others were singing. Negi looked at Asuna.

"At the pace we're going, I'd estimate we'll be there by tomorrow morning." Negi said. Asuna nodded and the two of them continued joining the girls in the carol. For the rest of the day, they saw a in flight movie and enjoyed their dinner together. When the stewardess announced that they would be landing in Wales tomorrow morning, Negi and his class got an early start on sleeping. Chamo curled up in Negi's lap and hid beneath Negi's blanket. During their sleep, the stewardess' would often come by and adjust their blankets and pillows. Meanwhile, the stars filled the sky over Wales and Nekane was standing by the windows looking outside. Anya arrived by her side and held her hand.

"Come on Nekane. We should get some sleep. I'm sure Negi will be here in the morning." Anya said. Nekane agreed and they both went to bed. In Negi's dream, he dreamed of his past Christmas' with Nekane and Anya. And as he dreamed, a smile came to his face. He couldn't WAIT to see Nekane again just as much as the girls couldn't wait to get there.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	4. Ch 4: A Family Reunited

_**Negima: 25 Days of Christmas**_

_**Chapter 4: A Family Reunited**_

The next morning, the girls all awoke to see that they landed in Wales during the night. Asuna turned to tell Negi but he was still asleep. Chamo woke up earlier and was on his shoulder. He tickled Negi's nose with his tail but he hardly twitched. In Negi's head, he was having sweet dreams of Christmas with his family. He remembered singing carols with Anya when they were still at magic school and the Christmas times he spent with Nekane. While Negi was dreaming, Asuna softly shook him.

"Negi? Negi? Wake up." Asuna whispered. The other girls were waiting for Negi to wake up. After a few shakes, Negi woke up and his eyes squinted open. He looked and saw Asuna's smiling face.

"We're here. Don't you want to see your sister?" Asuna said. Negi looked out the windows and he saw the sun shining in the skies over Wales. When Negi and the others exited the plane and entered the lobby, they saw that Wales had been covered over by a blanket of snow. They all looked with awe in their eyes at the beautiful scenery.

"Wow. It really IS beautiful!" Fuka said "I feel like making a snow angel!" Fumika agreed with her.

"This place is so cool." Kazumi said filming the landscape. Negi turned to his class with a smile on his face.

"I told you." Negi said. He then took a quick count and roll call to make sure everyone was here and off of the plane. He counted everyone and when their names were called, everyone was present. With that settled, Negi and his class unpacked their winter clothes and went out to Nekane's home. As soon as they got outside, Fuka and Fumika leaped in the snow and started making snow angels.

"Should have known that was the first thing they would do." Kaede said.

"They're as hyper as a pair of five year olds." Makie said. When Fuka and Fumika got up to see their angels, they saw their wings were very close to the other. After taking a picture of the angels, Negi led the class towards his home. Meanwhile, at the home, Nekane had the snacks and beverages out for the girls arrival and she was walking back and forth with a worried look on her face. Anya came in and saw her pacing.

"Nekane? Is something wrong?" Anya said. Nekane was biting on one of her nails and stopped to look at Anya.

"I'm just worried about Negi. He's going to be here any second and I'm worried that he might have changed." Nekane said. Anya sighed and held Nekane's hand.

"Come on Nekane. Negi and change? Never." Anya said. Just then, they heard the doorbell ring. Nekane went to answer it but it was their milk man.

"Hello Nekane. Here's your milk." he said. Nekane thanked him, took her milk bottle and said farewell as he walked off. Nekane sighed with relief.

"I was nervous for a minute. For a second, I thought it was..." Nekane said before the doorbell rung again. Anya peeked through the curtains by the door and looked at Nekane with a smile.

"He's here!" Anya said. Nekane blushed brightly and reached for the knob. She opened the door and there stood Negi in his winter jacket with his red and yellow striped scarf around his neck and Chamo riding on his shoulder.

"Sister!" Negi said.

"Negi!" Nekane said. The two of them hugged tightly and their faces blushed bright red. Nekane smiled as she looked at Negi's smiling face.

"It's so good that you could join us." Nekane said "It's never Christmas without you here." Negi smiled and he said the same to her.

"Well, just like I said over the phone, I would like you to meet my class. From Mahora Academy, please meet the students of Class 2-A. Say hello girls!" Negi said. With that, the other girls gathered around Negi.

"Hello! Merry Christmas Ms. Springfield!" they shouted together. Nekane was both happy and surprised to see all of Negi's students together behind him. She welcomed them in and the class gathered together inside.

"Merry Christmas!" Konoka said. When everyone was inside, they looked around the room and some of them grabbed some of the goodies that were left out.

"Oh my goodness Negi. I didn't know you had so many students." Nekane said.

"Yes. Well, in a way, they're like my home away from home." Negi said with a smile. Just then, Asuna walked up with a cup of cocoa in her hand.

"Oh. Nekane? I want you to meet my roommate, friend, partner and fellow student...Asuna Kagurazaka." Negi said. Asuna and Nekane shook each other's hand.

"So you're Asuna. Negi has told me so much about you." Nekane said.

"Thanks. You know, Negi told me that I remind him of you a lot and he even said that we look alike." Asuna said. Nekane looked at Negi and smiled. Anya walked up to Negi's side.

"Negi. It's so good to see you again." Anya said. Negi turned to Anya and they shared a friendly hug.

"Anya! It's been so long since I saw you last!" Negi said. Anya nodded. Asuna really liked the sweaters that Nekane and Anya were wearing. Meanwhile, Kazumi was filming the entire room with Sayo right by her side. Just then, Ayaka came up to Nekane with her hand out and bumped Asuna away.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Nekane. My name is Ayaka Yukihiro. I'm the class representative of Class 2-A." Ayaka said shaking Nekane's hand. But just then, Asuna bumped Ayaka away.

"Watch it bells!" Ayaka said.

"You did it first Ayaka! You teacher's pet!" Asuna said. The two of them growled and locked hands with each other. Their eyes were focused on each other. Nekane and Anya were confused with their arguing.

"They do this a lot." Negi said embarrased. From afar, Anya looked at all of the girls and stopped when she saw Evangeline standing with Chachamaru eating some of the snacks.

"Negi? One of your students...is Evangeline A.K. McDowell? The vampiress who tried to go after your father?" Anya whispered. Nekane gasped and looked at Evangeline. When Evangeline heard Anya whispering about her, she looked back and then away.

"Yes. Well, she's not that bad a student once you get to know her. Besides, I DID beat her in a magic duel once." Negi said. When Evangeline heard this, she turned to Negi with an angry and embarrased look on her face.

"What was that Springfield?!" Evangeline said "I told you! The power had came on early! You did NOT beat me!" Negi grinned and said fair was fair. Evangeline huffed and looked away. Anya looked at Chachamaru and she seemed nice. Anya walked over and introduced herself. Chachamaru shook her hand with a smile on her face. Nekane then shook Chachamaru's hand and Negi told them about how Chachamaru was an android designed and built by his own students Satomi and Chao.

"It's very nice to meet you too." Chachamaru said. Later on, Nekane and Anya got to know everyone else in Negi's class and Nekane showed them to their rooms. Some of the girls would have to share a room but that didn't bother them. Nekane told Negi that he was free to stay in his bedroom while he was here and he jumped to the idea. Nekane led them upstairs to the guest rooms and there were many rooms available upstairs. When Negi saw his old room again, he smiled. He saw his bookshelf with his books in neatly, his bed was made and his reading lamp sat on the small table next to his bed. His dresser was neat and tidy and he still had his calendar hanging on his closet door. Negi put his backpack on the bed and looked out the window by his bed. He had a great view of Wales. Asuna liked Negi's room saying it was perfect for a ten year old child prodigy.

"Would you like to bunk with Negi as well Asuna? I was planning to as well." Nekane said "I thought Negi should remember what it was like being with his sister again." Asuna shook her head while blushing.

"Oh no. I wouldn't want to intervene with any family time." Asuna said. She began leaving but Negi grabbed her arm.

"Please Asuna? If we spent so much time together back at the academy, then why not?" Negi said. Asuna looked back at Negi's smiling face and she sighed.

"Oh. All right." Asuna said. Nekane showed Asuna where she could put her things and she went to see the other girls. In one room was Ayaka and Chiziru while their neighbors were Fuka and Fumika. Across from them was Konoka and Setsuna. After everyone settled into their bedroom for the time being, Negi, Nekane and Anya took them on a guided tour of Wales. It was time for the "educational" part of their field trip according to Negi. Kazumi brought along her recorder to record everything they saw.

"And over here girls we have the Mametz Wood Memorial featuring a statue of the dragon on the national flag for Wales. It's name is Y Ddraig Goch, or the Red Dragon in English." Negi said. The girls looked at the rock statue of the dragon. The dragon had a long and curly tail, large wings and a long pointed tongue coming out of it's mouth.

"Excuse me professor. I believe I read in a book about Welsh legends that the Red Dragon was believed to reside in Llyn Tegid or Lake Bala in English. Correct?" Chisame said. Negi nodded with a smile.

"That is right Chisame. In fact, Lake Bala is the largest natural body of water found here in Wales." Negi said. The girls had brought their notepads to keep track of their notes since they were still learning on their trip in Wales. As the tour continued, Negi and Nekane brought them by many places including the Bryn Celli Ddu, the University of Wales, and they stopped for lunch at one of the best restaraunts in Wales which was Negi's favorite place. When the tour ended, the girls returned to Nekane's home and rested their legs. Kazumi looked through all of the things she recorded on their travel while Asuna sat with Negi in the kitchen.

"Wow Negi. I never knew there was a lot of neat stuff here." Asuna said. Negi looked at her with a smile.

"I told you. Didn't I?" Negi said. Meanwhile, Chamo got the time to catch up with Nekane and he promised to behave himself while he was here. And when Nekane and Evangeline met, she promised to behave as well. Otherwise, she wouldn't hear the end from Negi. For the rest of the day, the girls enjoyed themselves and soon got ready for bed. While Asuna snuggled into her bed by Negi's, Nekane and Negi cuddled together in his bed. He was ready to sleep once again with his sister.

"Good night Negi dear." Nekane said.

"Good night sister." Negi said. Nekane reached over and turned off the light in their room. And that ended Class 2-A's first day in Wales.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	5. Ch 5: Sharing the Christmas Spirit

_**Negima: 25 Days of Christmas**_

_**Chapter 5: Sharing the Christmas Spirit**_

When dawn broke over the hills, Nekane woke up early. She looked down and saw Negi still asleep and snuggled up against her. She smiled and kissed his forehead. She then slowly got out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen. Negi woke up a while later and noticed Nekane was gone. He heard some noise from the kitchen and slowly got out of bed. He slowly stepped across the floor to avoid waking up a sleeping Asuna or any of the other girls. When Negi reached the kitchen, he saw Nekane at work around the stove making breakfast. Negi rubbed his eyes and looked at Nekane. She spotted him and waved.

"Good morning sleepy head." Nekane said.

"Morning sister. What are you...doing?" Negi said half awake. Negi walked over and looked at the stove. Nekane was making pancakes for his students.

"I'm just making you breakfast. I thought it would be the least I could do with all of us here together." Nekane said with a smile. Negi offered to help but Nekane said it wasn't necessary. But Negi insisted he help with something so Nekane let him stay. When everyone else woke up, they gathered downstairs to enjoy the pancakes that Negi and Nekane made together.

"Wow! This looks so good!" Fuka said drooling.

"I almost forgot the last time I had pancakes." Kaede said. The girls thanked Nekane and she smiled.

"Please. Don't give me all the credits. Your teacher helped as well. Besides, I think we should just enjoy ourselves today." Nekane said. With that, the girls nodded and started eating breakfast. Negi sat with Asuna and Nekane and enjoyed breakfast. After their meal, the girls washed up and Negi had their class in the living room. While they had class, Nekane watched from afar seeing how Negi had class at Mahora Academy. Anya was with her helping wash the dishes. Neither of them mind and they knew Negi had a class with his students.

"Negi, you've grown up so much." Nekane thought. Negi saw Nekane watching him and he blushed. When the class was over, Nekane invited the girls to help decorate their home for Christmas. The girls eagerly accepted and they began working. Kaede, Fuka and half of the class was collecting things from the attic while the other half brought some things from the basement.

"Isn't this great?" Kaede said carrying down a box.

"Yeah. We all get to spend Christmas together!" Fuka said. Fuka had two boxes on top of each other and she had trouble seeing. Fuka was about to fall over but Kaede grabbed the top box and took it from her so she could see.

"That better?" Kaede said. Fuka nodded. Meanwhile, Chachamaru was hanging wreaths while Konoka and Asuna were wrapping garland around the rails of the stairs. Chisame was emptying out some of the boxes from the basement which had some Christmas decorations like candles and candle holders, small bells and ribbons and other little things. In one of the boxes, Chao found a Santa hat and put it on. Fumika wanted to try it on and Chao let her. While all this was going on, Negi and Nekane got ready to go looking for a Christmas tree. Negi knew some of his students that would be perfect for helping to bring the tree back.

"OK Negi. I'll wait for you outside." Nekane said. Negi nodded and Nekane went outside. Negi brought Asuna, Kaede and Fei Kū and they joined Nekane. Meanwhile, Yue was reading through some of the books Negi had in his bookcase with Nodoka. They were very impressed with the collection Negi had. Evangeline was outside with Satomi hanging lights on the porch. Out by the edge of the forest, Negi and his group were looking around at the trees all bundled up in their coats and scarfs.

"Wow. These trees are a LOT bigger than back home!" Asuna said. As they looked around, they hummed a few songs together. Just then, Negi found a perfect size tree with strong branches.

"This one is perfect." Nekane said. Nekane brought an axe with her but Kaede and Fei Kū were able to knock it down with their combined strength. Nekane was incredibly surprised.

"I know how you feel sister." Negi said. Asuna had brought a sled with them to bring the tree back but Kaede and Fei Kū just carried it back over their shoulders! Asuna smiled and they continued back.

"You know something? Negi must be really lucky to have a sister like you Nekane." Asuna said.

"Thank you. But I'm not exactly his sister. We're actually cousins but we have a mother and son like bond." Nekane said "I never mind taking care of Negi and I treat him with love and respect." Asuna was surprised. But even though she wasn't Negi's SISTER, Asuna still felt glad that Negi and Nekane had such a loving bond. Asuna hugged herself and shivered.

"Wow! It gets COLD here!" Asuna said. Nekane smiled and nodded. When the girls returned with the tree, some of the other girls opened the doors to let them in.

"Wow! Look at that tree! It's beautiful!" Makie said. Ako and the others agreed. Konoka brought over the tree stand and the tree skirt and set them up for Kaede and Fei Kū to put the tree down. While all of this was happening, Kazumi made sure not to miss a second of it. Asuna went into the kitchen for a minute. Chao had brought down a box marked "Ornaments" in black markers.

"I found some tree stuff from the attic. And it's heavy!" Chao said. Ayaka helped her with the box and she opened it up. Inside were many decorations of different shapes and sizes.

"Cool! You've got some cool looking ornaments Ms. Springfield." Fuka said. Fumika reached in and pulled out a glass ball that had Negi's name painted on it. Nekane told Fumika that the decoration was for Negi as a child. Just then, Negi looked up the stairs and saw Nodoka coming down with a few boxes in her arms blocking her sight.

"Oh! Nodoka! Be careful! Don't..." Negi said. But Nodoka lost her footing near the bottom steps and she fell on top of Negi and the boxes fell. But luckily, there was nothing glass in them and a bit of mistletoe went flying out onto the top of Nodoka's head. When Negi opened his eyes, he helped Nodoka up. After they brushed themselves off, Negi and Nodoka noticed the mistletoe nested in her hair. The other girls looked at them with sly smiles on their faces. Kazumi had her recorder pointed at them.

"You guys are under a mistletoe! Now you gotta kiss!" Fuka said. Negi and Nodoka looked at each other blushing. Fei Kū let out a wolf whistle and the others snickered quietly. Just then, Negi heard Asuna calling him in the kitchen. He told Nodoka he had to see Asuna and she understood. After he left, Yue and Haruna joined Nodoka at her side.

"Don't worry Nodoka. We'll help you get him." Yue said "We'll see you two under a mistletoe again." Nodoka blushed bright red and she looked at her friends. Meanwhile, Negi was with Asuna sharing a cup of egg nog.

"What did you want Asuna?" Negi said. Asuna looked at Negi.

"Well, what are we supposed to do for gifts if we're celebrating Christmas here this year? I don't think they take japanese money." Asuna said. Negi hadn't counted on that and pondered. Just then, Nekane came in.

"Hello Negi. Hello Asuna. I couldn't help hearing your problem. And I could take you girls shopping around town anytime you'd like." Nekane said "I don't mind the company." Asuna shook her head.

"It's not that Nekane. You see, I don't exactly carry any money you guys use here in Wales." Asuna said "And neither do any of the other girls." But quick as a flash, Nekane had a smile on her face.

"Well, I know of a old friend of mine looking for a newspaper delivery person for the morning if you were interested. Negi told me about your job back home." Nekane said. Asuna gasped and said that was perfect for her! So she went out to apply and told him that Nekane recommended her. She got the job and she started tomorrow. The other girls decided to get odd jobs to earn some money themselves.

"Well, things are going to be VERY interesting now." Negi said. Nekane nodded and smiled.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	6. Ch 6: The Snowball Fight

_**Negima: 25 Days of Christmas**_

_**Chapter 6: The Snowball Fight**_

Later that night, Negi and his class were gathered around the fireplace with Nekane and Anya. Kaede held a pot with a long handle over the fire and inside were popcorn kernels.

"This is fun. I don't think we ever had popcorn like this." Kaede said. Nekane and Negi smiled.

"Well, this is how we used to do it in the old days." Nekane said "And Negi just loved doing it as a child." Negi looked at Nekane and blushed.

"Please sister! You're making me blush!" Negi said. Asuna chuckled softly and Evangeline grinned. Just then, Kaede heared popping coming from the pot. Inside the kernels were starting to pop and they were popping fast!

"Whoa! Listen to them! It sounds like they're on fire!" Fumika said.

"Wow. You're right!" Makie said. When the sound stopped, Kaede took the pot off the fire. Nekane gave Kaede a oven mitt and she took the top off the lid. The popcorn inside was all popped and everyone could smell it.

"It's good to smell that smell again." Negi said. Nekane smiled. Anya looked at Negi and smiled. Kaede tilted the pot and the popcorn poured into a nearby bowl that Chachamaru held in her lap.

"Hey. Do we have any chestnuts? I don't think we ever had those before." Fuka said.

"I did once. They're very good." Akira said. Anya said that there should be some and she went to look. Konoka went with her to help look.

"This is probably one of the best things that ever happened before in our class Negi." Kakizaki said. Negi smiled.

"Thank you. I'm glad you are all enjoying yourselves." Negi said. Just then, the phone rang. Asuna answered it and called to Konoka that it was her grandfather. Konoka and Anya came back with a bag of chestnuts and they gave them to Chao to hold onto.

"Thanks Asuna." Konoka said. Asuna nodded and joined the girls by the fire. Kaede filled the pot with some and put it back over the fire. When Konoka was done, she joined them. Konoka said that her grandfather just wanted to know how things were and told Konoka that he thought of her everyday.

"Hey! Is the tree ready to be decorated yet?" Sakurako said. Nekane looked at it and then at Sakurako.

"Not yet. But after tomorrow, it should be." Nekane said. Sakurako groaned. While Kaede was working with the pot, the other girls enjoyed the popcorn from earlier. When Ayaka was supposed to pass it to Asuna, she skipped her and handed it to Madoka. However, Madoka didn't like Ayaka skipping her and she gave it back to Asuna.

"Nice try Ayaka. Maybe next time." Asuna said before sticking her tongue out. Later on, everyone went to bed and they all awoke the next morning. Asuna got right to work on her new job at 5 a.m. and made it back before it was seven. That morning, the girls had their class and then had their free time to do anything. The girls decided to spend sometime outside in the snow. Negi and Anya joined them outside. Some of the girls went skating on the ice covered pond and some threw snowballs at each other.

"What a bunch of fools." Evangeline said. Chachamaru stood besides her in the snow.

"Don't you want to join them master?" Chachamaru said.

"No. I don't feel like it." Evangeline said. Suddenly, she got hit in the back of the head by a snowball! Evangeline looked back and saw Fuka threw it at her!

"All right! Right off the head!" Fuka said. Fumika was with her behind a wall of snow and they high fived each other. But when they looked at Evangeline again, she was right in front of them with fire burning in her eyes.

"Uh-oh! Run!" Fumika said. The twins started running off and Evangeline chased them. Meanwhile, Asuna was working on making a snowman. She put a scarf around it's neck and she grabbed two fallen branches by a tree and stuck them in for arms.

"All right. Now all I need is something for a face." Asuna said. She dug in the snow and found some little rocks that she made a face on the snowman with a smile on it's face. Just then, a snowball nailed Asuna in the head and she fell onto her snowman. The head didn't break but it landed on Asuna's head! Asuna broke the head open and looked back. She saw Ayaka looking away from her. She thought that Ayaka threw it and she growled. She made a snowball and threw it at Ayaka. It hit her on the side of her head and she fell over.

"Hey! Who threw that?!" Ayaka shouted. She looked and saw Asuna angry at her.

"You threw one at me first Ayaka! Don't play dumb! My snowman turned to a pile of snow thanks to you!" Asuna said. Ayaka growled and got up.

"It wasn't me bells! I think your ears must've frozen from the cold!" Ayaka shouted. Negi saw Ayaka and Asuna growling at each other and he started freaking out.

"Oh! Not again! Please girls!" Negi shouted. Anya was sitting under a tree feeding a bird when she heard Negi. By coincidence, Chachamaru sat under a tree also feeding a group of passing birds with bits of bread she brought. Meanwhile, Evangeline was still chasing after Fuka.

"You know something?! You're the biggest suck up I ever met! And I'm sick of it!" Asuna said.

"Oh?! What you gonna do?!" Ayaka shouted. Just then, Yue broke them up and suggested a snowball fight. Both of them nodded and looked away. Asuna and Ayaka both gathered a group of girls for teams and each got ready to have a snowball fight. On Asuna's team was Konoka, Fuka, Chachamaru, Nodoka, Kaede, Makie, Sakurako and Ako while Ayaka's team had Haruna, Fumika, Evangeline, Kakizaki, Fei Kū, Akira, Chiziru and Chao. The other girls stayed out of the way with Negi and Anya.

"Let the snowball fight begin." Yue said. The girls started making snowballs and throwing them at each other. The rules were if you were hit by a snowball, then you were out and if the team leader was hit, the game was automatically over. Most of the girls avoided them and ducked back behind trees or made snow forts. Nodoka was the first one out due to her being afriad of throwing snowballs at each other. Negi could see Nodoka being afriad and he went to talk to her once she stood on the sidelines.

"Got ya know Kaede!" Fei Kū shouted. She threw a snowball but it missed! Kaede ducked behind a tree and threw one at her. It hit Fei Kū and she fell over playing dead.

"No! Not Fei Kū!" Ayaka shouted. Just then, Ayaka saw a snowball coming for her and ducked! Makie was throwing snowballs trying to hit Chao and Evangeline. The two of them launched snowballs at her and then ducked behind a tree. Makie saw them and she ducked behind her snow fort. They heard the snowballs hitting something and thought they got her. However, they only hit a tree and Chachamaru launched two surprise snowballs that hit them both in the face!

"Chachamaru!" Evangeline shouted. Chachamaru was shocked that she hit Evangeline and didn't move when Haruna got her with a snowball in the head. Fuka and Fumika were throwing snowballs at each other like crazy and they both hit each other on the nose! By the middle of the afternoon, Asuna and Ayaka were the only two left. Everyone else had gotten hit.

"Come...on...blondie. Aren't you...gonna take me...down?" Asuna said. Both of them were exhausted from all the ducking and dodging they did and faced each other with a snowball in their hands.

"You...you asked for it..." Ayaka said. The two of them got close to each other and they both had half open eyes. The girls hit each other with snowballs and they both fell over. Yue called it over saying the match was a tie. Just then, Konoka came to Asuna's side and helped her up.

"Asuna? Can I tell you something?" Konoka said. Asuna looked at her and nodded. Ayaka looked at her with snow still on her face.

"I...was playing with...Setsuna earlier and I kind of accidentally hit you with a snowball. And then you thought Ayaka threw it and this all happened." Konoka said. Asuna looked at her and then at Ayaka.

"So...it was a...misunderstanding?" Ayaka said. Konoka nodded.

"Well then girls, I think we can put all of this behind us now." Negi said with a smile. However, Negi looked at his classmates. They all had snow on them. Some of the other girls were hit by flying snowballs during the fight and they grinned at him.

"Get Negi!" Fuka shouted. The girls started making snowballs and Negi looked at them scared.

"Oh no! Girls! Wait!" Negi shouted. Anya watched as Negi went running away as the girls fired snowballs at him countless times. She smiled and ran to catch up to Negi.

"Nope. He hasn't changed a bit." Anya thought. Later that day, Nekane saw everyone had snow on them including Negi. They put on dry clothes while their old clothes were being washed. They spent the night together in peace. Negi was still cold from the snowballs he was hit with. But Nekane made sure to keep Negi right by her to keep him warm.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	7. Ch 7: Fumika's Snowman

_**Negima: 25 Days of Christmas**_

_**Chapter 7: Fumika's Snowman**_

The next day, the girls had just finished their class and were free to do whatever. While some went with Nekane to do some grocery shopping in town, Fumika went outside to build a snowman in the snow. Lately, the other girls had been very busy and not many of them seem to have time to spend with Fumika. Despite her small size, she managed to get a body together. But she had trouble getting the head up on it's body. Asuna passed by and helped her. Negi came outside to check on Fumika.

"Fumika? What are you making there?" Negi said. Fumika looked at Negi and smiled.

"It's a snowman silly." Fumika said. Asuna told Negi she was going back inside.

"I made him because...uh..." Fumika said. Negi looked at her confused. She stood next to Negi and whispered in his ear.

"All of the other girls have been so busy that they don't seem to have time to spend with me. Not even Fuka." Fumika whispered. Negi looked at her and then at the snowman.

"Oh. I see. So, you were making a snowman to make a new friend?" Negi said. Fumika nodded. Negi looked at the snowman and then at her. He offered to help her finish it and she thanked him. The two of them went on to add the scarf around his neck and Negi got a carrot for a nose with some of Fumika's old blue buttons for eyes and rocks for a smile.

"He's so adorable!" Fumika said.

"Yes. We sure did a good job on him if I do say so myself." Negi said. Fumika looked at Negi.

"Uh...professor? Can I ask a favor? I know most of us know your secret and..." Fumika said. Negi looked at her.

"Do you think you could use your magic so I can talk to my snowman?" Fumika said. Negi thought it over and looked at her.

"I don't see why not. Besides, I think there's a spell that can do such a thing." Negi said. Fumika smiled and jumped up and down thanking Negi. After Negi got his staff, he whispered the spell and a magical aura appeared around Fumika's snowman. But nothing happened.

"Hmm. That's odd. Did I say it wrong?" Negi said. Fumika looked at Negi.

"Well, thanks anyway professor. I know you did your..." Fumika said. But just then, she looked at her snowman and gasped. Negi saw it too! A glitter aura was blowing around the snowman and in a flash, it was alive! The snowman's eyes were the same color as Fumika's buttons and it looked at them.

"Hello." the snowman said. Fumika couldn't believe her eyes. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming and she wasn't. Her once quiet snowman was now a living being.

"Hi snowman!" Fumika said. She ran up and hugged her snowman. Negi looked at her and smiled. Out in a window, Chamo saw Negi cast the spell and looked at the snowman. He banged on the window and Negi saw him. Negi went to the window and Chamo slipped out throw a small opening in the window and onto Negi's shoulder.

"What were you doing Negi? What kind of spell was that?" Chamo said.

"It was just a little spell Chamo. Fumika was feeling lonely and I made it so she could talk to her snowman friend." Negi said. Negi and Chamo looked back and saw Fumika smiling.

"You DO know that spell isn't gonna last forever. And if it did, do you know he melts?" Chamo said. Negi never thought of that. He wanted to tell Fumika, but she looked so happy to Negi that he didn't bother. While the other girls were busy with jobs and such, Fumika was having a blast playing with her snowman. They told jokes with one another, they played in the snow, and played hide and seek. During all of the fun, she decided that he needed a name and she called him "Frosty" after the song.

"I like it." Frosty said. Fumika smiled and Fuka watched her from inside the house.

"What's Fumika up to?" Fuka thought. She looked at Frosty and gasped.

"Don't tell me she rather play with a snowman than her own sister!" Fuka thought. Kaede saw Fuka watching her sister and joined her.

"Feeling a little jealous?" Kaede said. Fuka sighed and nodded. Kaede looked at Fumika.

"Well, Negi told me that she thinks we're all too busy to spend time with her and he helped her make her new friend." Kaede said "Maybe you might want to spend some time with her. I'm sure she like that." Fuka smiled and looked at Kaede.

"Kaede? You're the best!" Fuka said. Kaede chuckled. Fuka grabbed her coat and ran out to Fumika.

"Fumika!" Fuka called. Fumika heard her and looked.

"Fuka? What's up?" Fumika said. Fuka told Fumika that she wanted to spend time with her.

"Really? Wow! But...I thought you were busy..." Fumika said. Fuka shook her head and smiled.

"For my sister? I'm free ANYTIME!" Fuka said. Fuka grabbed Fumika and gave her a noogie. Fuka asked if Fumika was going to introduce her new friend and Fumika was just about to. Unfortunately, when Fumika turned around, the spell wore off and Frosty had returned to a normal snowman again.

"What the? Frosty? Are you OK?" Fumika said. Negi saw the spell wore off and sighed.

"Sorry Fumika. Guess it wasn't for as long as I hoped." Negi thought. Chamo was on his shoulder looking outside.

"No. Don't tell me..." Fumika said with tears coming to her eyes. She dropped to her knees and started crying. The other girls came outside and saw Fumika crying in the snow.

"What's wrong Fumika?" Asuna asked. Negi came out and explained how he brought her snowman to life and that she was sad the spell keeping him alive wore off.

"Oh. I was wondering why Fumika was laughing so much outside earlier." Asuna said. Nekane came out and saw everyone gathered around. She asked what was happening and Negi told her. She thought long and hard and then she had an idea. She called everyone to the living room and she pulled out an old dusty silk hat.

"I found this once from a strange merchant. For some reason, I could sense a magic power kept within this hat." Nekane said. Negi looked at it and he too could sense the magic within the hat along with Asuna and Konoka.

"If Negi's spell could keep the snowman alive, I wonder if..." Nekane said turning to Fumika. She gave Fumika the hat and she went rushing outside. When she reached Frosty, she leaned up to put the hat on. She got on her tippy toes and reached up high. When the hat got on his head, the same aura spun around him and Frosty returned.

"Fumika! Hello!" Frosty said. Fumika's eyes glowed brightly and she started crying tears of joy.

"Frosty!" Fumika shouted. The two hugged again and the girls smiled. It seems that the hat Nekane bought had enough magical power to keep Frosty alive.

"How odd. You don't suppose that the hat was the ACTUAL..." Negi said. He looked at Nekane and then Asuna. Both of them shrugged in confusion. But it was clear to them that Fumika's happiness was most important. The group went outside and Fumika properly introduced Frosty to everyone else. And they introduced themselves to Frosty as well. Later that night, Fumika came out to wish Frosty a good night. Frosty said that while being unaffected by the magic, he felt like he was sleeping. So, Fumika took his hat off and brought it inside. While she knew Frosty was a normal snowman outside, she knew that she would be able to see her friend again as soon as she put the hat back on his head the next day. And that night, Fumika slept peacefully with Frosty's hat in her hand over the side of the bed. And on her face was a smile.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	8. Ch 8: The Mistletoe Craze

_**Negima: 25 Days of Christmas**_

_**Chapter 8: The Mistloe Craze**_

The next day, Nodoka sat alone looking out at the snow falling down outside. Asuna just passed by and saw Nodoka sitting alone. She walked over and sat besides her.

"Hey. Are you OK bookworm?" Asuna asked. Nodoka looked at her and sighed.

"Oh. It's you Asuna. Yes. I am." Nodoka said. Nodoka looked out the window again as she remembered back to when the girls were urging her to kiss Negi when the mistletoe fell on her head. She also remembered all the times that Yue and Haruna pushed Nodoka to confess to Negi about her feelings. As she remembered these memories, a smile came to her face. Asuna smiled. Just then, she heard a bell go off in the kitchen and Asuna went to see what it was.

"Hey Nodoka!" Haruna called. Nodoka looked back and saw Haruna waving to her. Nekane was next to her.

"Me and a few of your friends were going to go shopping. Would you like to come?" Nekane said. Nodoka figured she had nothing better to do, so she decided to join them. Just then, Asuna came back with a plate of cookies shaped like stars.

"Hey Nekane. You have GOT to taste my cookies. Just came out of the oven." Asuna said. Nekane smiled and picked one up. But Negi looked at the cookie and gasped along with Chamo on his shoulder. They remembered how horrifying Asuna's green cake was back at Mahora Academy and couldn't even IMAGINE what Asuna put in the cookies!

"They smell delicious." Nekane said. As she took a bite, Negi was about ready to freak. But by dumb luck, Nekane swallowed the bit she chewed and she wasn't green!

"This is good. What did you put in it?" Nekane said. Asuna smiled.

"Well, I don't want to brag. But I did put something special in there." Asuna said. She then walked over and offered Negi one. Negi figured if Nekane didn't turn green, they were safe to eat. So he took a bite of one and smiled.

"Wow Asuna. It IS good. Is this cinnamon?" Negi said. Asuna smiled and nodded. Chamo took a bit for himself and he enjoyed it too. Asuna leaned over and whispered to Negi.

"I saw your faces. Did you think this was going to be a repeat of that cake incident?" Asuna whispered. Negi and Chamo gulped and shook their heads. Asuna smiled. After Asuna put the plate back in the kitchen, she grabbed her coat. Along with Nodoka and Negi, Nekane went shopping with Asuna, Ayaka and Anya. Chachamaru told Nekane that Evangeline had gone out earlier and that she might still be out.

"Thank you Chachamaru. We'll keep our eyes out for her." Nekane said. Chachamaru nodded and walked off. When the group got to the plaza where most of the stores were, the girls couldn't believe how many people were down there.

"My goodness! I almost forgotten how much activity goes on here." Negi said. Nekane smiled.

"Well, it's always like this around Christmas time Negi. Don't you remember?" Nekane said. Negi looked at her and smiled. They entered a nearby store that sold many beautiful and unique items.

"So, what are we looking for Nekane?" Asuna said.

"Anything you want girls. You've been so helpful around the house and at your jobs. And I know you aren't getting paid yet. So, you can try and find some gifts for some of your friends." Nekane said. Asuna gasped and waved her hands saying she didn't want to take advantage of Nekane. But she shook her head and insisted it was no trouble. Asuna decided to take up her offer and the girls went alone to look around. Negi was looking at music CD's at the time.

"Oh. Nekane is going to love this. She absolutely loves this kind of music." Negi said. Just then, he heard something and he turned around. He saw Evangeline coming up behind him.

"Oh. Hello Evangeline. How odd it was that we're in the same place." Negi said. Evangeline looked at him with a sly grin and pointed up. Negi looked up and saw that someone had hung mistletoe in the store and Negi was under one with Evangeline!

"Eep! Now Evangeline. Please! I'm your teacher!" Negi said. Evangeline leaned over to his face with her eyes narrowing.

"Isn't that the other way around professor Negi?" Evangeline said. Negi grew horrified as he imagined Evangeline actually kissing him! He slowly stepped away and he crashed into a rack of coats.

"So easy. I can't believe he fell for that." Evangeline said. She walked away laughing as Negi emerged from the coats. Just then, Nodoka heard the crash and came rushing over. She helped Negi up.

"Thank you Nodoka. You see, Evangeline was pulling a joke on me and..." Negi said. But Negi looked up again and saw he was still under the mistletoe! And this time it was Nodoka under it with him!

"Oh no. Not again!" Negi thought. He looked at Nodoka who hadn't noticed what was above her at the moment. Negi looked at her embarrased and walked away slowly.

"Uh...I'm sorry Nodoka. But..I have to be going now." Negi said. Just as Negi went running off, Nodoka looked up and saw the mistletoe above her. She gasped and her face blushed bright red. She then looked at the ground and saw the CD he was holding. He accidentally cracked it during the crash and she picked it up. Negi looked back to make sure that Nodoka wasn't following her. But he wasn't looking ahead and crashed into Ayaka. They both fell over and Ayaka dropped a purple sweater she was holding.

"Hey! Who's the...?!" Ayaka shouted. But when she saw it was Negi who crashed into her, she stopped and blushed.

"Oh! Professor Springfield!" Ayaka said from shock. Negi looked at her. Ayaka saw something and looked up. Negi gulped and looked up as well. It was another mistletoe hanging above them!

"What the?! But...!" Negi thought. They looked at each other and Ayaka smiled. Her heart was beating quickly and she sat up to kiss Negi. However, Asuna saw Negi horrified by Ayaka's approaching lips and she rushed over. She grabbed Ayaka by her hair and pulled up.

"I knew it! You're trying to seduce Negi you cradle robber!" Asuna yelled. Ayaka growled and looked back at Asuna. She broke free and Asuna grabbed Negi's arm and they ran off.

"Hey! Get back here! If anyone's trying to seduce our teacher, it's YOU Asuna!" Ayaka shouted. From afar, Evangeline watched them and smiled. She was enjoying seeing Negi acting so scared.

"That's right Negi. Run as fast as you can. But I'm not done with you yet." Evangeline said. She looked up at the few mistletoe hanging from the roof. From behind her back, she casted a spell and she made numerous mistletoe appear on the roof!

"That should keep the little professor on his toes." Evangeline said with a sly smile. Negi and Asuna ducked behind a stand displaying a recently released movie and Negi caught his breath.

"Thank you Asuna. Any longer and I would've..." Negi said. Asuna patted his head and looked back. Ayaka was looking for them. Negi looked up and saw the numerous mistletoe hanging from the roof.

"What?! When did all of THOSE come from?!" Negi said. Asuna couldn't believe how many there were as well. But she looked back and saw Evangeline snickering by herself. She told Negi that Evangeline must've used a spell to duplicate the number of mistletoe hanging. Negi looked for Evangeline and saw her.

"I do believe you're right Asuna. This must be a pratical joke that Evangeline is trying to pull on me." Negi said "Well, the joke's over." But just then, Ayaka saw Negi and Asuna.

"There you are bells!" Ayaka shouted. Negi and Asuna saw her and gasped. Asuna pushed Negi away while Ayaka rushed up to her. Negi knew the only way to stop Evangeline's joke was to face her head on. As he made his way towards Evangeline, he accidentally bumped into Anya.

"Negi. What is it? What's the rush?" Anya said. Negi explained to her and pointed at the roof. Anya smiled and told him to go ahead. But just then, Ayaka saw Negi!

"Negi!" Ayaka shouted. Negi looked back and gasped. He went running off with Ayaka tailing him. However, when she passed Anya, she tripped when Anya stuck her foot out. Just then, he saw Nodoka rushing up to him. However, she stumbled. But luckily, Asuna was there to catch her. Negi finally caught up to Evangeline and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Hello professor. Are you having fun with my little trick?" Evangeline said. Negi looked at her angrily and she grinned.

"Yes. It is quite amusing to see you running from your own students over a silly piece of weed." Evangeline said. She then started laughing. But while she laughed, Negi smiled and Evangeline saw his grin.

"Huh? What's that...?" Evangeline said. But before she could finish, Negi cut her off by kissing her on the lips! Evangeline's eyes widened as she started blushing bright red! After a few seconds, Evangeline broke away and started coughing and spitting.

"What's wrong? That's what you do under the mistletoe." Negi said. Evangeline looked at him and growled.

"What are you? Sick?! What do you want?!" Evangeline said. Negi told her to remove her spell and she agreed to provided he NEVER kiss her again ever. With the spell gone, Negi felt safer. Just then, Nodoka came rushing up to his side.

"Professor. Here. I wanted to give you this." Nodoka said. She had gotten a new copy of the CD that Negi dropped earlier and she told one of the workers what had happened.

"Oh. Thank you Nodoka. I almost forgot about this." Negi said. For the rest of their time there, Negi and the girls finished their gift shopping and were just about to leave.

"Well, I'm glad all this nonsense is over with." Negi said. Asuna waited right by his side. Just then, she looked up and then at Negi with a smile.

"Evangeline promised not to try anymore tricks and I don't need to be worried about any..." Negi said. But just then, Asuna kissed him on the side of his cheek. Negi blushed and looked at Asuna. He looked up and saw they were beneath a mistletoe together. He looked at Asuna and blushed.

"Well...I suppose I can let that one pass..." Negi said. Asuna looked at him and smiled.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	9. Ch 9: Chachamaru's Heart of Gold

_**Negima: 25 Days of Christmas**_

_**Chapter 9: Chachamaru's Heart of Gold**_

While Negi and his friends were returning home from their trip to the plaza, Chachamaru was walking through town on her own. She had her red and white striped scarf around her neck and a purple jacket on with the zipper up to the top. As she passed by many of the people, she smiled as she saw the bright happy faces on the children. She saw a girl up ahead of her crying. She stopped and kneeled down.

"What is the matter?" Chachamaru said. The girl stopped crying and looked at Chachamaru.

"I can't find my mommy! I want my mommy!" she said. Chachamaru asked where she last saw her parents and she pointed to a large group of people behind her. She couldn't make her way through the crowd. So, Chachamaru picked up the girl and put her on her shoulders. Chachamaru made her way through the crowd of people.

"Do you see them?" Chachamaru asked. The little girl was looking hard. Just then, she saw a pair of people looking for something. When they saw Chachamaru with the girl, they called out to her. The two made their way out of the crowd and the girl rushed to them. These two were her parents.

"Thank you so much. We were worrying about our little girl." she said "Might I ask your name?" Chachamaru smiled.

"It's Chachamaru. Chachamaru Karakuri. I'm from a school far away." Chachamaru said. The couple thanked her and they walked off with the little girl's hand in theirs. As they walked away, the little girl looked back and thanked Chachamaru. She smiled and waved. Just then, Chachamaru heard something crashing behind her. A young girl in rag clothing had ran into someone's fruit stand and the fruit was in the snow.

"Hey! You little brat! Watch where your going!" the owner shouted. She apologized and tried to pick the fruit up for him. But he thought she was trying to steal it. He rushed back inside and got a broom.

"Drop that fruit you little thief!" he shouted. The girl saw the broom and dropped the fruit. He hit her with the bristle end of the broom constantly and chased her off. Chachamaru saw the whole thing and felt bad for the girl.

"Stupid kid. Try and steal from ME..." he said. He leaned over to pick his fruit up and he saw Chachamaru's feet by the fruit. He looked up and saw her.

"What you want?" he said. Chachamaru saw the broom and grabbed it. By bending it hard, she snapped the broom in half and dropped it.

"Do not pick on that poor girl. She wanted to help you." Chachamaru said. The man was spooked by Chachamaru's pure strength and ran back inside. He dropped two apples and shut the door. Chachamaru picked them up and looked towards where the girl ran away. The girl was in an alleyway sitting down against the cold wall. Her stomach growled loudly.

"Oh. I'm so hungry." she said. Just then, she heard someone coming by the alleyway and stopped by the entrance. It was Chachamaru with the apples in her hands.

"Are you all right?" Chachamaru said. The little girl was surprised to see Chachamaru and didn't say a thing. Chachamaru came to her side and sat down next to her. She extended her arm to the girl.

"Please. Eat this." Chachamaru said. The girl looked at Chachamaru and then at the apple.

"O...OK. Thank you." she said. She took a bite of the apple and Chachamaru smiled. The two of them ate their apples together while Chachamaru sat with her. When they finished, Chachamaru put the apple cores in a nearby garbage pail.

"Thank you for the apple miss." she said. Chachamaru put her hand on her shoulder.

"Are you an orphan?" Chachamaru asked. The girl looked down and nodded. Chachamaru looked at her sad face and reached into her coat pocket. She pulled out a sandwich that was wrapped in plastic.

"This was meant for someone else. But...I want you to have it." Chachamaru said. The girl looked at the sandwich and pointed at herself. Chachamaru nodded. The girl took the sandwich and opened it. She started eating it while Chachamaru looked through her pockets to see what else she had. When the girl saw Chachamaru looking through her coat, she stopped her.

"Please. Don't worry too much about me. I'll survive on my own." she said. Chachamaru wasn't so sure about that. The little girl had dirt marks on her arms and legs, she had light brown eyes and her short brown hair had many split ends, she wore a small white t-shirt with patches sewn in it and tears at the bottom and raggy kid sized jeans. She didn't have any shoes on her feet. From her appearance, Chachamaru guessed that she was about the same age as Negi was.

"No. That is not good." Chachamaru said. The girl looked at her. Chachamaru stood up and picked the girl up.

"Please. I know a good place where you can rest." Chachamaru said. The girl couldn't believe how kind Chachamaru was being to her. She didn't say a thing as Chachamaru brought her back to Nekane's home. Meanwhile, Negi and his group had just returned and they were decorating the Christmas tree with the others.

"I wonder where Chachamaru is. We haven't seen much of her." Asuna said. Just then, a knock came at the door. Anya went to open it and there was Chachamaru with the girl still in her arms. She put her down on her feet at the door.

"Chachamaru? And who is this?" Nekane said. Chachamaru put her hand on the girl's head.

"A friend. She was all alone when I met her." Chachamaru said. The girls saw her and gathered by her feeling worried.

"Are you all right? Were you REALLY all alone out there?" Madoka said. The girl nodded.

"What's your name? Do you know?" Kazumi asked.

"Uh...I'm Jennifer." she said. She looked up at Chachamaru worried. But Chachamaru just smiled at her. Jennifer smiled and looked back at the other girls.

"Well, thank you for the food Miss Chachamaru. But I really should be going." Jennifer said. But just as she started back out the door, she felt a hand holding her wrist. She looked back and there was Nekane.

"Oh. That won't do. Please, why don't you join us? That's not a problem for you. Is it?" Nekane said. Jennifer looked at Nekane's eyes and she felt warm inside.

"Well...all right." Jennifer said. The girls welcomed her inside and they introduced themselves. Anya let Jennifer borrow her extra clothes that she brought and they fit her perfectly. Nekane took her old clothes and put them to be washed. Ayaka brought Jennifer to the bathroom and helped her clean herself up. When she came out, her dirt marks were gone and her hair was trimmed and brushed.

"There. How do you feel?" Ayaka asked. Jennifer said she was feeling much better and thanked her. Negi was next to Chachamaru watching Jennifer.

"You know Chachamaru? Even though your Evangeline's partner, you truly have a heart of gold in my eyes." Negi said. Chachamaru looked away blushing with a smile on her face. Evangeline looked at her from afar.

"Chachamaru. No matter what I do, you always remain the same." Evangeline thought. Nekane asked Jennifer if she wanted to help them decorate the Christmas tree and she happily agreed. While the group decorated the tree, they enjoyed some Christmas music and hot chocolate together. Jennifer was asked to put some gold tinsel around the tree. Chao gave one end to her and Jennifer went slowly up the ladder. But while she went up, Evangeline sneaked towards the ladder and shook it. Jennifer couldn't keep her balance and she fell down on her back.

"Are you all right?!" Negi said. Jennifer got up and she looked sad.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't being careful." Jennifer said "I always was called a clutz." But the girls didn't believe her.

"Don't feel that way. We don't blame you. It was probably Evangeline. She's not EXACTLY the most friendly person ever." Asuna said. Jennifer insisted that she try to help from afar but Nekane wanted her to help more with the tree. Jennifer went to get some more cocoa for Asuna and Negi. But when she came back, Evangeline walked by and bumped into her on purpose. Jennifer stumbled and the cocoa splashed on Negi and Asuna's shirts. And it was HOT!

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Jennifer said. Evangeline snickered and Chachamaru looked at her angrily.

"Really master. Can't you have any sympothy for her?" Chachamaru said. Evangeline smiled and looked at Jennifer.

"You know me. I always enjoy a good laugh." Evangeline said. During the time that Jennifer was with them, the snow started falling again outside and it soon became a small snow storm. Jennifer wanted to stay away from the others to make sure nothing else went wrong. But they gave her another chance when Nekane asked if she could bring an ornament over. It was by her feet and it was a fragile glass ball. As Jennifer made her way cautiously, Nekane told the girls that the ornament was a old family ornament they always put on the tree. However, Evangeline wasn't done yet.

"Let's see how everyone likes you when you do THIS." Evangeline thought. As Jennifer passed Evangeline, she didn't see what was coming. Evangeline stuck her foot out and Jennifer tripped on it. Evangeline quickly brought her foot back as she heard Jennifer hitting the ground and the ornament shattering. The girls gasped and saw Jennifer crying on the ground. Chachamaru went to help her but Jennifer swatted her hand away.

"I knew this was a bad idea! I'm nothing but a clumsy annoyance! I'm sorry!" Jennifer shouted. She then ran back outside in the snow without any shoes or socks on and she slammed the door behind her. The others looked at Evangeline with anger on their faces.

"What? You heard her." Evangeline said. Chachamaru didn't have time to listen to Evangeline and rushed outside to find Jennifer. The snow was blowing hard and Chachamaru had trouble seeing. But luckily, she could see Jennifer's faint footprints in the snow and followed them. Jennifer was in the same alleyway that Chachamaru met her in and she was crying. The snow was blowing and some gathered on her shoulders. When Chachamaru found her, Jennifer gasped and ducked into a empty garbage can and she grabbed the lid and put it over her.

"Please! Go away!" Jennifer said. She cried loudly in the can and Chachamaru heard her. She felt bad how Evangeline picked on her and caused her accidents. But Chachamaru knew she couldn't bring Jennifer back with the snow blowing hard. She would easily catch a cold. So, she picked her up inside the garbage can and brought her all the way back to Nekane's home. The next time Jennifer peeked out of the can, she was in Nekane's living room and she saw everyone else around her. The fire in the fireplace was lit and crackled softly.

"Huh? What the?" Jennifer said. Chachamaru helped her out of the garbage can and she put her down on the couch.

"B...But I..." Jennifer said. She looked at Nekane.

"It's all right. Please don't think any of this was your fault. Besides, when I looked at it closer, that ornament you broke wasn't the family's old ornament. It was one I was meaning to get rid of." Nekane said "So, you did me a favor then." Jennifer felt relieved that she didn't break something so precious. But she still felt horrible about the other mistakes Evangeline caused. Negi told her that Evangeline was the one behind her accidents and he made Evangeline apoligize to her. Sakurako told Jennifer that Chachamaru went after her without a single bit of a coat, gloves or ear muffs. She just went out in the clothes she was wearing now. Jennifer gasped and looked at her. Chachamaru revelaed her joint on her shoulder and Jennifer gasped.

"You're...a robot?" Jennifer said. Chachamaru nodded.

"While she might be a mere robot, she's apart of our class just as much as we are." Satomi said. Chachamaru put her hand on Jennifer's shoulder.

"It is true. Not many of us are the same and we do make mistakes from time and time. But, we all stay together. In a way, we're sort of like one big family." Negi said "And...I assume Chachamaru wants you to be apart of our family as well." Jennifer looked up at Chachamaru and she nodded. Jennifer's eyes began filling with tears and she hugged Chachamaru with tears rushing down her cheeks.

"Thank you! I...I'll be apart of your family! I will!" Jennifer said crying and sniffling. Chachamaru hugged her and she smiled. Jennifer has probably never known such a bond as Class 2-A has for one another and now she was apart of their large family. Evangeline looked at the two of them and she too shed a smile. That night, Nekane let Jennifer bunk with Chachamaru who was the only one previously who had no roommate since Evangeline bunked with someone else. Just before they went to bed, Jennifer and Chachamaru sung "Jingle Bells" quietly together as they prepared for bed. And that night, Jennifer slept close to Chachamaru just like Negi and Nekane. And she had a smile on her face.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	10. Ch 10: The Feast

_**Negima: 25 Days of Christmas**_

_**Chapter 10: The Feast**_

The next day, Negi and his class had their class time together and Jennifer watched them. She saw how funny everyone was with each other and she giggled at some of the times. She laughed a lot when she watched Asuna and Ayaka's little squabbles. After the class was over, Ayaka went into the kitchen while Jennifer sat with Yue, Nodoka and Haruna.

"Jennifer? Do you like reading?" Nodoka asked. Jennifer thought to herself and looked at Nodoka.

"Actually, I don't think I ever learned how to read." Jennifer said blushing. The girls gasped except for Yue.

"That can't be good. Don't worry. We can teach you!" Haruna said. Jennifer thanked them for their support and Fumika just came by. She said she was going to see Frosty and she wanted Jennifer to meet him. When the two were outside, Fumika put the hat on Frosty and he came alive.

"Frosty? This is my new friend Jennifer. She was going to stay with us." Fumika said. Frosty looked at her and shook her hand. Jennifer was shocked stiff. She couldn't believe she was talking to a snowman. And she was even more surprised when she saw Negi and Chamo talking with one another!

"Wow. These are some very unbelievable people!" Jennifer thought. She went back inside and she was greeted by Ayaka. Asuna, Negi and Chamo had just came to her side.

"Here. I thought you might like to try something I made." Ayaka said. She was holding a plate of cookies like Asuna did but they came out looking worse! Jennifer froze up from looking at them!

"Oh geez! Ayaka! What did you put in those things?!" Asuna said clutching her nose.

"Yeah! I thought cookies were supposed to look appealing! Not like THIS!" Chamo said. Negi was stunned from shock.

"Oh come on! If Asuna can cook, then so can I!" Ayaka said. Negi whispered to Asuna if she ever told Ayaka about her first cake and she didn't. Ayaka growled.

"Hey! What are you talking about?! You think I can't cook?!" Ayaka shouted. Negi and Jennifer looked at her and shook their heads with their faces full of shock. Ayaka grabbed Asuna by the head and stuck one in her mouth. After she bit off a piece, she spit the rest out.

"Ugh! That was AWFUL!" Asuna said. She spit and coughed. Fuka came in with some kind of little bag in her hand.

"Uh...Ayaka? Did you know this wasn't sugar you put in those cookies?" Fuka said. Ayaka gulped and rushed to Fuka.

"This stuff actually says..." Fuka said. But Ayaka quickly covered her mouth before Fuka could say what it was. Ayaka told Fuka that if she read what was on the bag, she would make her eat one of the cookies whole. Fuka gulped and looked horrified. Just then, they saw Nekane coming in with arms full of grocery bags. She went into the kitchen and put them down. She wiped her forehead and looked at a nearby cook book.

"Man. Nekane must feel pretty exhausted about worrying about us. We should do something nice for her." Asuna said. Negi couldn't agree with her more.

"As long as it's not giving her Ayaka's cookies." Fuka said. Ayaka looked at her and Fuka looked away whistling. Negi thought that they could make dinner instead of Nekane.

"That's a good idea Negi. You're a pretty nice kid." Asuna said. Negi smiled and chuckled. With that in mind, Asuna and Negi told the others about their plan and they all voulenteered to help. When Negi had pratically all of the class on his side, they went to see Nekane. She was about to put her apron on.

"Excuse me? Sister?" Negi said. Nekane looked at them and asked what was up. Negi and the girls asked if they could make dinner for her and Anya for a change. She thought it might be too much. But Negi promised things would be all right.

"All right then. I'll leave this in your hands Negi." Nekane said "I'll go tell Anya." Nekane handed Asuna her apron and went to find Anya. Jennifer asked if she could help and Negi said her help would be most appreciated. Negi showed the girls where all the aprons were and they each took one. The girls with long hair had their hair in pigtails and they all rolled their sleeves up.

"All right everyone! Let's make Negi's sister a dinner she'll NEVER forget!" Asuna said. Everyone cheered loudly. Negi looked around at all of the girls that volunteered to help. The only person who was left out was Evangeline. She sat in her room on her bed looking out the window.

"Yeah right. Like I would ever want to do anything with THEM." Evangeline thought. Meanwhile, the others got right to work. Negi showed Asuna what Nekane was probably going to make for dinner for everyone. Asuna saw it was going to be a turkey dinner.

"OK then. Know where she would keep frozen things Negi?" Asuna asked.

"Hmm. I think over there. I believe that was our freezer." Negi said. Asuna went to check while Satomi and Chao looked at the utensils around the kitchen.

"Okey dokey. What do we need?" Satomi said. Chachamaru told Jennifer that she could help her make tea for everyone. Jennifer said she never made tea before but she would try it.

"Hey Negi! Look at all the neat stuff over here!" Fuka said. They were looking through some of Nekane's other cook books. Asuna came back with a big turkey in her hands.

"I think I found it Negi. And boy is it a BIG one!" Asuna said. She put it down on the counter and Negi thanked her. Chachamaru and Jennifer had just finished the tea and it came out smelling good. Jennifer gave some to Nekane and Anya. And later, Chachamaru gave a cup to her to give to Evangeline. She told her that Evangeline liked tea as well. When Jennifer entered Evangeline's room, she was sitting alone on the bed looking out at the moon lit sky.

"Is that you Chachamaru?" Evangeline said. Jennifer said it was her and she brought her some tea she made. Evangeline took the cup without looking at her and sipped it. She thanked her for the cup and put it down on the nearby dresser.

"Is...something the matter?" Jennifer asked. Evangeline sighed.

"No. It's...nothing." Evangeline said. But in her reflection on the window, Jennifer saw Evangeline shed a tear. In her heart, Evangeline wanted to spend Christmas one day with Nagi. But she never saw him since he left her at Mahora Academy. Jennifer was told by the others that Evangeline never liked Christmas and Negi told her about her relationship with his father. It made Jennifer wonder if she ever had anyone to spend Christmas with.

"Maybe you'd like to join everyone else downstairs? You must be really lonely up here." Jennifer said. Evangeline looked at her with an annoyed face.

"It is nothing already. Just leave me alone." Evangeline said. Jennifer held Evangeline's hand and looked at her. Evangeline saw her hand and looked at Jennifer.

"I...know how you feel. But...you should be lucky. I never had a group of friends as great as them before. But...you get to spend so much time with them. And it's like your professor said. Everyone is like a great big family. And no one is left out." Jennifer said. Evangeline looked at her and then outside. She remembered what Nagi told her when she first came to Mahora Academy. He told her to try and live in the "light" and he would return. If that was true, then she was living in the dark still. She looked at Jennifer again.

"All right. What am I doing here then?" Evangeline said. Jennifer smiled and the two of them went downstairs. When they returned, the girls were surprised to see Evangeline arrive and put a apron on. She rolled her shirt sleeves up and looked at the others.

"Don't think I'm doing this for any of you." Evangeline said. The girls looked at each other and smiled. So while Nekane and Anya sat at their table, Negi and the girls were hard at work in the kitchen. Asuna asked that someone get the turkey ready for the stuffing. But not even Yue wanted to open it up. They had NO idea what the inside of a dead bird looked like! And when Kaede took the turkey out of the oven after it was cooked, the oven mitts she was wearing were thin and her hands got hot very fast. And during this, she accidentally sent the turkey flying through the air!

"Whoa! Flying bird! Catch it quick!" Asuna shouted. Fuka and Fumika caught it but they sent it flying again when the heat from it caught on their hands. Makie dove to catch it but she was too far away. Luckily, Evangeline was coming by with an empty plate and the turkey landed right on the plate!

"Nice catch Evangeline." Negi said with a sigh. Evangeline looked at the turkey. She chuckled after remembering everyone going crazy to catch the bird. The others laughed with her. That night, everyone sat around the table and enjoyed the food that the girls worked so hard to prepare. When Asuna told Nekane about the little near catastrophe in the kitchen, she giggled. Evangeline sat besides Chachamaru and Jennifer and she ate with them. Negi was happy that Evangeline decided to join them and thought that Jennifer had some kind of influence on it. Nekane thanked the girls and offered to wash their dishes.

"No. It's OK. That was only HALF of the job we got done." Asuna said. So when they finished dinner, Negi and his class got started on cleaning the dishes. Nekane sat at the table and sighed.

"They just don't seem to want me to do anything for them. And I invited them to enjoy themselves." Nekane said. Nekane looked at Anya and they both giggled.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	11. Ch 11: How Evangeline Stole Christmas

_**Negima: 25 Days of Christmas**_

_**Chapter 11: How Evangeline Stole Christmas**_

Later that night, after the girls had dinner, Evangeline returned to her room. Her roommate, Mana, had already fallen asleep. Evangeline sat in a chair by the window reading a book. The book was entitled "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" and she was nearing the end. After she read the final page, she closed the book and put it on her lap.

"What a ridiculous story. That Grinch fellow was better off hating the whole thing." Evangeline said. She reached for the nearby lamp and shut the light off. She looked at the clock and it read six minutes before nine.

"I mean...really. What was he...thinking?" Evangeline said with a yawn. With that, she drifted to sleep in the chair. In her dream, it seemed that the story she read had an effect.

"Every Who, down in Who-ville, liked Christmas a lot. But Evangeline, who lived just North of Who-ville, did not." a voice said. A figure emerged from a cave and it was Evangeline looking like the Grinch!

"What the?!" Evangeline shouted. Her dog Max laid at her feet. She looked down and she saw Who-ville below her. For some reason, she looked at the town with anger on her face.

"Evangeline hated Christmas, the whole Christmas season. Now, please don't ask why. No one quite knows the reason." the voice said again. Evangeline heard the voice and looked around for it.

"All right! Who's there?!" Evangeline shouted. The voice laughed a little and she looked up.

"I'm your narrator. So do not mind me." the voice said. Evangeline told him to cut it out while she tried to figure out what was going on here.

"It could be, perhaps, that her shoes were too tight. It could be that her head wasn't screwed on quite right. But I think that the most likely reason of all may have been that her heart was two sizes too small." the narrator said. While he continued narrating, Evangeline's temper slowly rose up and she looked annoyed.

"Don't think I can't HEAR you!" Evangeline shouted waving her fist. She figured that Negi must've sneaked into her room and casted a spell on her and she couldn't escape unless she played along with the story.

"But, whatever the reason, her heart or her shoes, she stood there on Christmas Eve, hating the Whos, staring down from her cave with a sour, Grinchy frown, at the warm lighted windows below in their town. For she knew every Who down in Who-ville beneath was busy now, hanging a mistleoe wreath." the narrator said.

"And they're hanging their stockings!" she snarled with a sneer "Tomorrow is Christmas! It's practically here!" Then she growled, with her grinch fingers nervously drumming.

"I MUST find a way to keep Christmas from coming!" she said.

"For, tomorrow, she knew all the Who girls and boys would wake up bright and early. They'd rush for their toys! And then! Oh, the noise! Oh, the noise! Noise! Noise! Noise! That's one thing she hated! The noise! Noise! Noise! NOISE!" the narrator said "Then the Whos, young and old, would sit down to a feast. And they'd feast! And they'd feast. And they'd feast! Feast! Feast! FEAST! They would start on Who-pudding, and rare Who-roast-beast which was something Evangeline couldn't stand in the least!" The more the narrator read the story, the more angry Evangeline seemed to get!

"And THEN they'd do something she liked least of all! Every Who down in Who-ville, the tall and the small, would stand close together, with Christmas bells ringing. They'd stand hand-in-hand. And the Whos would start singing! They'd sing! And they'd sing! AND they'd SING! SING! SING! SING!" the narrator said. Evangeline was jumping around angrily for some reason. When she realized what was happening, she stopped in her place.

"And the more Evangeline thought of the Who-Christmas-Sing, the more she thought." the narrator said. Evangeline walked back and forth with her hands behind her back.

"I must stop this whole thing! Why for so many years I've put up with it now! I MUST stop Christmas from coming!" Evangeline growled. She stood behind her dog Max and she kicked him in anger. Max went falling into a patch of snow.

"But HOW?!" Evangeline shouted. When she realized what the story was doing to her, she began wondering.

"Wait. Why am I doing all this? Is it the story?" Evangeline thought. Just then, her dog Max came to her feet with snow on his face like a beard. When she saw his face, she gasped.

"Then she got an idea. An AWFUL idea. Evangeline got a wonderful, AWFUL idea!" the narrator said. Evangeline snapped her fingers.

"I know just what to do!" Evangeline laughed in her throat. And she made a quick Santy Claus hat and a coat. And she chuckled, and clucked.

"What a great trick! With this coat and this hat, I'll look just like Saint Nick himself! Ha! Look out town! Here comes Evangeline Claus!" Evangeline said trying her costume on. She laughed wickedly. She then looked at a book showing Santa's sleigh with his eight reindeer leading it.

"Now all I need is a reindeer. But where to get...?" Evangeline thought.

"Evangeline looked around. But since reindeer are scarce, there was none to be found. But did THAT stop old Evangeline? No!" the narrator said. Evangeline looked at Max with a sly smile on her face.

"If I can't find a reindeer, I'll make one instead!" she said. So she called her dog Max. Then she took some red thread and she tied a big horn on top of his head. She had her reindeer and she prepared her sleigh to head for town. When they reached the town, she and Max climbed to a nearby rooftop with empty bags and Evangeline's costume on. All of the other girls and Negi, portraying the Who's, were all asleep in their beds and their lights were all out.

"This is our first stop Max." Evangeline Claus hissed. When she reached the top of the roof, she looked down the chimney. She began fitting herself down the chimney. She figured if Santa could do it, then so could she. She got stuck only once in a rather tight pinch but she got free and fell rear first into the fireplace. The fire had been put out and the empty bags drifted onto her head. She then stuck her head out of the fireplace and looked at the stockings hung neatly above the fireplace.

"These stockings...are the FIRST things to go!" Evangeline said. She then casted a spell and the stockings evaporated in black flames. And she slithered and slunk around the home with a smile most unpleasant, and she took every present! She slunked to the icebox and eyed the Who feast. She then began grabbing all the food in sight and stuffing it into her bag.

"She took the Whos' feast! She took the Who-pudding! She took the roast beast! She cleaned out that icebox as quick as a flash. Why, that witch even took their last can of Who-hash!" the narrator said. Once Evangeline had all the food in her bag, she used her magic to launch it straight up the chimney.

"And now..." Evangeline said with a grin "I'll stuff up the tree!" She grabbed the tree and started to shove. But just then, a light sound was heard. She looked and saw little Cindy Lou Who, portrayed by Jennifer herself, coming into the room rubbing her eyes. She woke to get a drink and heard the noise. Evangeline ducked behind the tree and hid. She had been caught in the act by little Cindy Who.

"Hey! What's going on? Can someone EXPLAIN why she's in MY dream?!" Evangeline said. The narrator said not to talk to him. It was her dream after all. Jennifer looked up and saw Evangeline's hands holding onto the tree. She thought it was Santa.

"Santa? Why are you taking our tree?" Jennifer said.

"But, you know, that old witch was so smart and so slick, she thought up a lie, and she thought it up quick." the narrator said. Jennifer couldn't hear the narrator unlike Evangeline.

"Why, my sweet little tot." the fake Santy Claus lied "There's a light on this tree that won't light on one side. So I'm taking it home to my workshop, my dear. I'll fix it up there. Then I'll bring it back here." And her fib fooled the child. Then she patted her head and she got her a drink and she sent her to bed. Before she went back to bed, Jennifer asked "Santa" to not forget Evangeline for Christmas. When she asked why, she said that under her nasty exterior, she's quite sweet inside. And with that, she went back to bed.

"Nice girl. But a BAD judge of character." Evangeline whispered. And when Jennifer was in bed with her cup, she grabbed the tree and began shoving it up again! However, she decided to use magic and sky rocket the tree up through the chimney and into the sleigh! Before heading up, the last thing she took was their firewood. The house was left with nothing but hooks and wires and one speck of crumb was left behind. And it was even too small for a mouse. She then made her way to each and every house committing the same crimes upon each unsuspecting home. When it was quarter to dawn, she and Max brought the sleigh all the way up to the top of the mountain to dump it all!

"Ha! They'll be waking up any minute now! And I know JUST what they'll do! Every little Who down in Who-ville will all CRY BOO-HOO!" Evangeline laughed "Oh! That's a sound I just HAVE to hear!" So she jumped off her sleigh and leaned over towards the town. She then put her hand to her ear and she heard something. But instead of crying, this sounded happy and full of cheer. She looked down and saw every Who down in Who-ville gathered together singing. She didn't stop Christmas from coming! It CAME! It came just the same.

"And Evangeline, with her feet ice cold in the snow, stood puzzling and puzzling." the narrator said. Evangeline told him to cut it out since she already finished reading the story and knew how it was going to end. So, the rest of the story played on as normal and soon Evangeline awoke from her dream world. When she returned to her bedroom in Wales, she looked at the book still on her lap. She looked at it disgusted and threw it away.

"That's the last time I read stuff like THAT before bed!" Evangeline said shuddering. When she went to find Negi, she found him asleep next to Nekane! So Evangeline thought that if Negi didn't do anything to her, was it by her own thought that she dreamed her dream? Before going to bed, she peeked into Chachamaru's bedroom and she found her and Jennifer asleep together. With one smile, Evangeline closed the door and head for bed. Strange enough, inside Jennifer's dream was the end of the Grinch story with Evangeline and the others! She sat besides Evangeline at the dinner table enjoying the Who feast that she had returned.

"And what happened then? Well...in Who-ville they say that Evangeline's small heart grew three sizes that day! And the minute her heart didn't feel quite so tight, she whizzed with her load through the bright morning light! And she brought back the toys! And the food for the feast! And she...herself...carved the roast beast!" the narrator said. And the smile Jennifer had on her face was so bright, she even smiled while besides Chachamaru in her bed.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	12. Ch 12: Negi's Christmas Carol Part 1

_**Negima: 25 Days of Christmas**_

_**Chapter 12: Negi's Christmas Carol Part 1**_

The next day, Negi and his students had their class time and then they were free for the rest of the day. Fuka and Fumika went outside to play while Negi, Yue, Nodoka and Jennifer went to check out Negi's collection of books again. They promised Jennifer that they would help her learn to read.

"We should probably find you something easy to read first." Negi said. When Jennifer asked where Haruna was, Yue said she was out in town with Kazumi and Chisame.

"How about this one?" Nodoka said. Yue looked at it.

"Too many words in that one. You'll hurt her head." Yue said. Nodoka put the book back. Jennifer was helping them look as well. She had trouble finding a book she wanted to read. Meanwhile, Asuna was showing Ayaka some of the winter styles in one of Nekane's magazines.

"You're right bells. These are actually nice. You've got some good tastes." Ayaka said. Asuna looked at her.

"And what does THAT mean Ayaka? If you don't want me to show you anything, just say so!" Asuna said. Ayaka said she was kidding about the last part. Just then, Jennifer saw a book she liked and pulled it out.

"What book is that?" Yue said. Jennifer looked at the cover but it was covered in dust.

"Oh. I thought I lost this." Negi said. He took the book and blew the dust off it. He made sure he wasn't facing the girls when he dusted it off. Negi then turned around and showed them the book. The cover read "A Christmas Carol" on the cover.

"What's that?" Jennifer asked.

"It's a Christmas story. It was written by Charles Dickens in 1843 and it sold a lot of copies over it's time. The story's about a grumpy man who is visited by three ghost spirits that help bring out the Christmas spirit in him." Yue said. Jennifer said it sounded like fun. Just then, Asuna came in.

"Hey. What you guys looking at?" Asuna said. Jennifer showed Asuna the book and she chuckled.

"I read this before. You know, this Scrooge guy sounds TOO much like Evangeline or Ayaka!" Asuna said. The others laughed with her until they heard Evangeline clearing her throat. The others looked back and saw her standing in the doorway.

"What were you saying about me Asuna?" Evangeline said. Asuna chuckled and put the book down on Negi's bed.

"We weren't saying nothing Evangeline. You must've heard something else." Asuna said. Evangeline said that's what she thought Asuna said and walked off.

"Man. How it is someone like her could be like this around this time of year is BEYOND me!" Asuna said. Just then, Nekane came in with a newspaper in her hand.

"Negi. Did you see this?" Nekane said. Negi looked at the article Nekane was showing him. It read "A Christmas Carol To Be Final Performance" on it and Negi read on. It said that a nearby theatre that Nekane took him to as a kid was going to out of buisness due to lack of audience and that this would be their final stage performance before being shut down.

"Oh my goodness. Then we should see this soon Nekane." Negi said. Asuna looked at the article and she agreed with Negi. Nodoka said that it would be a lot of fun.

"Why don't we ask the others too?" Jennifer asked. Negi thought it was a nice idea but Asuna voted they leave Evangeline behind. But Jennifer said that wouldn't be fair to her. So, once Negi and Asuna gathered the other girls, they went to visit the old theatre. When they arrived, the outside appeared ruined with some of the lights not working, there were patches in the wall and paint was chipping.

"Nice place to bring a class professor." Evangeline said "But it's not Halloween yet." Negi ignored her and he brought the class inside. When they went inside the main theatre, they saw someone leaving. The play's director was behind him.

"Please sir! I promise I'll pay you soon! But we need someone still to play Scrooge! Our cast is almost out of actors!" he said. As they watched the two leaving, Negi was quite worried. But the man the director was following didn't say a thing and left. Asuna asked him what was wrong and he said that it was noting except they lost most of the cast.

"Oh my goodness. If you don't have a full cast, then you can't perform." Nekane said. The director knew that and he felt even worse than before. When Negi asked which actors needed replacing, he mentioned the roles in the play. Negi then turned to his class with a thoughtful smile on his face.

"Oh geez. I know that look on your face!" Asuna said. Negi asked the girls if they could lend their hand in helping the director put on the play. He even offered extra credit for anyone who volunteered. With that in mind, all of the girls offered their support except Evangeline.

"You can count me out. It's all so stupid. I'm out of here. Good luck with your little mediocre story." Evangeline said leaving. But when Negi said that whoever played Scrooge would have the starring role, Evangeline stopped in her tracks. She then looked back at Negi.

"You want me to help THIS badly huh?" Evangeline said "Fine. Whatever." Negi smiled and the director thanked Negi's class for all their help. During their time, Negi and his class studied their lines and had their costumes prepared for the performance. Nekane was more than happy to help as well and she smiled while she watched Negi and his class having such a great time.

"Negi...you have quite the class. And you're probably the best kid professor they ever had." Nekane thought. During the time everyone prepared, the other citizens were told of the class performing the play. They thought it would be great to see a play with students from another school performing, so it was a full house. When it came time for the performance, everyone made sure that they had their lines right and their wardrobe fit. Most of the girls had stage fright but Negi told that they should just have fun today. Evangeline was the first to go on stage.

"All right. Let's get this over with." Evangeline said. She was dressed like Scrooge himself but with her hair out. She was told to wait on the left side of the stage until it was her cue. Behind the stage, the stage men pulled the curtain back. Behind Evangeline was a prop background of a town and fake snow drifted in from the top of the stage. Nekane sat behind the curtain as the narrator of the story. Anya was the one shaking the fake snow down onto the stage.

"Our tale begins in the cold and dark streets in the town of old. And we look into the life of a Mr. Ebenezer Scrooge, a stingy, money grubbing old man who does not have a shed of pity for those who are less fortunate or for the Christmas holiday itself." Nekane said reading the book. Evangeline adjusted her hat and walked across the stage. On the stage already was Fuka and Fumika dressed as two poor children in rags shivering. Fuka looked to Evangeline with her hand out.

"A penny for the poor sir?" Fuka said sounding weak. Evangeline looked away and huffed. She continued across the stage and into the area that was her chambers. There already was Negi playing Scrooge's employee Cratchit. Negi was sitting at a desk writing in a book with an old quill pen.

"Oh. Hello Mr. Scrooge." Negi said. Evangeline slammed the door behind her and she walked off to her desk. While Fuka and Fumika went off stage, Evangeline sat at her desk counting the coin stacks in front of her. Just then, she noticed it felt warmer and looked at the furnace.

"Cratchit! Were you using more of my coal again?! I told you not to use more than TWO pieces! It's warm enough already!" Evangeline shouted hitting it with the cane. Negi asked for her forgiveness and she forgived him. Just then, someone came through the door. It was Konoka playing Scrooge's nephew Fred. She shouted "Merry Christmas uncle!" and Evangeline looked away with a groan.

"Uncle Scrooge! It is good to see you again! I've come with great news!" Konoka said. Evangeline just groaned and told Konoka to get it over with. Konoka said that her family had invited Evangeline to join them for Christmas dinner. She went on mentioning the wonderful food that they would have prepared for them. And Evangeline started acting nice and playing along. While Konoka believed every word, Evangeline soon turned sour again. She opened the door and grabbed Konoka by her shirt. Konoka asked her what her reply was.

"So, you want me to reply eh? Fine! Here's my REPLY!" Evangeline shouted. She shoved Konoka forcefully out the door and slammed it behind her. She went back to her desk and looked back. She then went back to her buisness earlier.

"That Fred. He's always full of cheer." Negi said.

"Yes. He is quite festive...AND stubborn!" Evangeline said when she heard the door opening. But instead of Konoka, it was Yue and Nodoka portraying two charity collectors. Evangeline saw it wasn't Konona and welcomed them inside.

"If we may sir, we have come with but a humble request." Yue said. Nodoka held a cup in her hand and she held it in front of Evangeline.

"We ask for a...mere donation for the poor. We're collecting...for those less fortunate than us." Nodoka said. Evangeline looked back at her coins and then at Yue.

"Me? Give to THEM?! What has the poor ever done for me?! I'd rather die than give anything to them!" Evangeline said. In Yue's mind, she thought "That can be arranged." Nodoka looked at Evangeline afraid.

"B...but sir. With but...a few coins, you might help...bring life back to...a poor family." Nodoka said. While Nodoka talked, Evangeline grabbed a wreath hanging over Negi's head and opened the door.

"Oh really? Well, if they wish to die...then let them! It'll help lower the population of this pathetic town! Now, if you would mind gentlemen, I have buisness!" Evangeline said. She slammed the wreath over Nodoka's head and then shoved both of them out the door. Nodoka fell down and Evangeline slammed the door. Yue helped her up and they walked off stage. A few minutes later, Negi turned to ask Evangeline for Christmas Day off. Evangeline rudely rejected the idea, but soon let Negi go after he convinced her.

"But be here bright and early the following day! You hear me?!" Evangeline said. Negi agreed and thanked her. He grabbed his jacket and bid her farewell with a friendly "Merry Christmas" before leaving. Evangeline looked at the door and groaned.

"Christmas...Bah! Humbug!" Evangeline said. A few minutes after Evangeline finished writing, she closed her book, took her coat, hat and cane, and left to walk back home in the snow falling town. The curtain fell ending the first part of the play. When the curtain fell, Evangeline got some water from Chachamaru and scratched her head.

"Stupid hat's making my head itch." Evangeline said. Nekane told Sayo that she was next to play Jacob's ghost on the door. Sayo smiled and said she was ready. Chachamaru was next to play Jacob's ghost in Scrooge's room and she was already dressed. Jennifer thought she looked kind of funny in her costume and giggled. Nekane told them that the curtain was about to rise and everyone should be ready. And when the curtain was raised, Evangeline walked back on stage and towards a door.

"Later that night, Scrooge returned to his lonely apartment to reflect on his profits. However, he did not count on the magical encounter he was about to have." Nekane said. Sayo was ready to throw her voice so it sounded ghostly but something magical was happening! Suddenly, the knocker on the door turned to Nagi's face!

"Scroooooge..." Nagi's head said in a ghostly wail. Evangeline looked at the door spooked and Nekane and Negi couldn't believe it either!

"N...Nagi Spring...I mean...Jacob Marley?!" Evangeline said in a spooked voice "No. It...it can't be." She looked at the door frightened and reached for the door. When she touched the knocker's face, Nagi grinned at her. Evangeline got scared and ducked behind the door. In the hallway scene, Evangeline couldn't believe her eyes and she decided to forget it. She then went to her room, but something spooky was happening behind her! Her shadow looming on the wall started acting creepy like it was following her!

"What...what's going on?! That's not in the story." Nekane said in fear. Evangeline heard the creaks behind her and turned around. Her shadow returned to normal and Evangeline soon started to feel like someone or some THING was following and watching her. She then continued again but her shadow acted up again. She turned around again and it was gone. She then looked aroud the room but saw nothing. Feeling frightened, Evangeline slowly continued waiting for the next sound.

"Is...is that magic?" Asuna said in shock. Just then, Evangeline heard more noises. She slowly poked her cane behind her and she heard Nagi's voice laughing. She turned quickly and saw her shadow looking like Nagi! She yelled in fright and made her way to her room. She slammed the door behind her and caught her breath. But soon again, she heard Nagi's moaning voice. She ducked into her chair and hid herself within her jacket.

"Scrooge! Scrooge! Ebenezer Scrooge!" Nagi's voice wailed. Evangeline cowered in fear in her chair and shouted "Go away!" Just then, a ghostly figure of Nagi came into the room dragging chains behind him. That was supposed to be Chachamaru's cue but somehow she couldn't believe her eyes. All while this happened, the audience merely thought it was part of the play.

"Ebenezer Scrooge! It is I! Your deceased buisness partner, Jacob Marley!" Nagi groaned. Evangeline couldn't believe what she was seeing! And Negi fainted from shock!

"M...M...Marley? What are YOU doing here?!" Evangeline said remembering her lines. Nagi went on saying that he came to warn her of the cursed fate that would await her. He showed the heavy chains that he dragged in with him and he claimed that her chains would be heavier than his due to her selfish ways. All the time, Evangeline was growing more frightened by the minute!

"Wait! Marley! Please! Tell me I can fix this somehow! Please!" Evangeline said. Nagi told her that she would be visited by three spirits. She was told to listen and do what they said for fear that her fate would not change. With that said, Nagi's ghost vanished in a puff of gray smoke. Everyone was in shock from what they just saw!

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	13. Ch 13: Negi's Christmas Carol Part 2

_**Negima: 25 Days of Christmas**_

_**Chapter 13: Negi's Christmas Carol Part 2**_

After the curtain closed on the second part of the play, Negi and the others tried to figure out what it was they just saw. Evangeline was pacing back and forth while looking for Nagi. Chachamaru tried to calm her down but it wasn't working.

"Was that...my father?" Negi said. But Nekane thought he was claimed dead. Evangeline then really thought if that was really Nagi's ghost she saw.

"Master. Please. Get a grip on yourself. You're falling apart." Chachamaru said. Jennifer brought her some water and Evangeline sat in a chair. Chachamaru didn't like the way Evangeline looked at the time. But a thought came to her and she looked at Negi.

"Wait a second! Did YOU do this Negi?! Trying to embarrass me?!" Evangeline shouted pointing at Negi. Negi told her he would never do something like that and he didn't have his staff with him. Evangeline just remembered that Negi was TOO nice to do something like that. That might have meant one thing. It might have meant that Nagi was SOMEWHERE in the theater!

"Really. If Negi's dad was here, we would have SEEN him!" Asuna said. Nekane told them that it was almost time for the curtain to rise again. Evangeline thought if Nagi was waiting for her again, she wasn't going on. But after "convincing" by Asuna, Evangeline got back up on stage. The curtain rose to show Evangeline looking around her bedroom with a candle.

"After that encounter and talk of ghosts and spirits, Scrooge checked his bedroom for any signs of any spirits. But he found none and decided to sleep. Scrooge figured it was just a dream and went to bed. But little would he know that this was no dream." Nekane said. Evangeline blew the candle out and went into the bed in her pajamas. She then pretended to fall asleep but a weird glitter circled her. Just then, the scene turned darker and someone came on stage. It was Ako portraying the first ghost.

"Scrooge. Ebenezer Scrooge? Wake up." she said. She shook Evangeline in bed and she looked at her. For some reason, when she looked at Ako, she looked like a REAL Ghost of Christmas Past!

"Whoa! Who...who are you? Are you one of the spirits that is going to visit me?" Evangeline said. Ako said she was the Ghost of Christmas Past here to show her scenes of her past. She held Evangeline's hand and helped her out of bed.

"Wait. Spirit! Where are we going?!" Evangeline said. Ako whispered that she was overacting and said "Time to visit your past...Ebenezer Scrooge." Evangeline didn't want to go and the lights darkened. On the stage, some of the crew worked quickly to change the background and when the lights came on again, Ako and Evangeline were outside an old school. She looked and saw some children actors playing her and the other students.

"But...this is..." Evangeline said in shock. Ako told her that she was visiting her past at her time at the boarding school. She reminded her of how she felt being in the school around this time of year and how her father did not let her come home from school even on Christmas. But just then, Ayaka came into the scene playing Scrooge's kind sister.

"Little brother? I've come to take you home." Ayaka said with a smile. The child playing kid Scrooge walked off stage with her and Evangeline watched. She asked why Ako was showing her the things of what happened. But Ako did not answer and showed her a scene of the kid Scrooge crying at a coffin. In the coffin was Ayaka playing dead. This was when Scrooge's dear older sister died when she was the only person who showed Scrooge any love or kindness.

"S...Sister..." Evangeline said. Ako also mentioned about the memories that followed her death and Evangeline covered her ears. She asked Ako to stop and she couldn't take remembering these painful memories.

"Please spirit! Take me back! I can't stand seeing these memories again!" Evangeline said. Ako understood and she smiled. The lights dimmed again and when they went on, Evangeline was at her bed again in her room. The clock read one minute til 1 am. Evangeline looked around and saw the room was different.

"What the? Spirit? Spirit! Where are you?!" Evangeline said. She thought back to how she saw Ako looking like a real spirit, not just a girl in a costume. She then climbed back into bed again.

"Oh. Why did I have to see that again? I just hope that whatever comes next isn't as horrible." Evangeline said. As the clock run once, Evangeline tried to sleep again. Just then, she heard someone laughing. She looked out at the stage and saw Kaede dressed in a big green robe. She saw Kaede and gasped. In Evangeline's eyes, Kaede seemed bigger than normal!

"Ho ho! Scrooge! Come here my boy!" Kaede said laughing. Evangeline got worried and ducked back into bed. When she peeked out from under the covers, Kaede was looking directly at her.

"So THERE you are!" Kaede said "Come on now. We can't keep playing games like this." Kaede grabbed Evangeline's hand and pulled her out of bed. Evangeline tried to break free but couldn't. The scene then darkened again and more people came on stage. When the lights came on, Evangeline was looking through a window showing Konoka and others as Fred's family proposing a toast to her uncle Scrooge. While Setsuna, playing Fred's wife, disagreed, she eventually joined in because of Konoka's love for Scrooge.

"Do you see Scrooge? There is someone who still has some feeling in their heart to share with you." Kaede said "And yet there is ANOTHER who still shows some kindness for you. Come. Let us see your employee Bob Cratchit." She held Evangeline's hand and they walked off stage. The curtain fell and people moved quick to change the scenery.

"All right! What is going on here?!" Evangeline said "First I'm seeing ghosts and now the two of you look like them! And not just because of your costumes!" Evangeline shouted. Yue claimed she was insane but Nekane disagreed. Evangeline just rubbed her head and sat down. She said she didn't think she could continue the play but Negi told her that it was nearly over. Chachamaru was all set to play the final spirit despite what happened earlier.

"Yes. Well, let's try and forget that weird stuff and just continue the play like planned." Negi said. Nekane said the curtain was about to rise again and they rushed back out. When the curtain was up, the scenery was Cratchit's kitchen. Someone was tending to the fire and Negi came in dressed like Cratchit. Evangeline and Kaede watched from afar.

"So that is just what the spirit had done. He had brought Scrooge to the home of his under appreciated employee Bob Cratchit." Nekane narrated. Kaede told Evangeline of where they were and how things were for her employee. Evangeline watched as Negi sat at the table with a book in his hands. The person tending to the fire was Asuna, playing Cratchit's wife. Evangeline saw a pot over the fire and she asked what it was. It wasn't food. Kaede told her that this was how they did their laundry. Asuna and Negi set the table and Negi called for the kids.

"Come along children! It's dinner time." Negi called. From the other side of the stage came Chao, Fuka, Fumika, Misora and Satsuki as Cratchit's children. And behind them was Jennifer playing Tiny Tim with his crutch in her arm.

"I'm coming father. I'm coming." Jennifer said. Negi came to her side and helped her to the table. Evangeline asked who Jennifer was and Kaede said that she was Tiny Tim, the very ill child of Cratchit's poor family. She sat besides Negi at the table with the crutch against the chair. Asuna brought a very small turkey onto the table and she divided it equally among the others.

"Have they always been this way?" Evangeline said "This can't be the Cratchit I know." Kaede explained that she was seeing the very same Cratchit and that Tiny Tim was not too far away from a horrible fate. Evangeline gasped and looked at their family table.

"I'm afraid that if something does not change in this picture, then this...might very well be the last Christmas that Tiny Tim will spend in this lifetime." Kaede said with sadness in her eyes. Evangeline saw the love Negi and Jennifer showed each other as Negi gave his food to her. Evangeline turned to the spirit to ask what she can do to change the scenery, but Kaede was gone! The lights dimmed again and Evangeline looked around stage for Kaede.

"Spirit! Wait! I have to know! What is going to become of Tim?! Please! Tell me! Where are you?!" Evangeline shouted. Back stage, Chachamaru got her robe on and she was ready to go on stage. Negi and the others were still on stage as the scenery changed to a dark and gloomy graveyard. When Chachamaru was about to go on stage, fog started to fill the floor and Evangeline coughed.

"Huh? Where did the smoke come from?! This wasn't part of the play!" Nekane said. Soon, more fog started to fill the room and Evangeline moved through it coughing. She had her hands on one of the gravestones as she looked through the smoke. When the fog seemed to ease up, she looked and saw a dark looming figure looking at her! And this WASN'T Chachamaru! The cloaked figure seemed to be wearing Nagi Springfield's cloak and carrying Negi's staff!

"Are...are you the Ghost of Christmas Future?" Evangeline said feeling scared. The figure nodded and Evangeline stood straight up to look at it's face. She asked the spirit whatever became of Tiny Tim and the figure pointed towards Negi and Asuna with the staff. Negi and Asuna stood together near a grave with the others girls crying. With one last tear, Negi put Tiny Tim's crutch by a grave and they all left in tears.

"No! Spirit! Tell me this can be changed somehow!" Evangeline said grabbing the cloak. Just then, she heard a pair of people laughing. They were Chisame and Kakizaki prentending to dig a hole in a trap door on stage. They laughed and were saying something about the person being buried here had no one to come and bid him farewell.

"Come on! Let's go see what other rubbish they're giving away of the old geezer's!" Kakizaki said. The two girls threw their shovels over their shoulders and walked off laughing wickedly. The figure and Evangeline approached the trap door and Evangeline looked down it feeling afriad.

"Spirit? Who's empty grave...is this?" Evangeline said. The figure casted a light and the gravestone by the hole read "Ebenezer Scrooge" and Evangeline gasped! The hooded figure threw his hood back and it's face was Nagi Springfield!

"Why it's YOU Scrooge! Welcome to your rotten future!" he said shoving Evangeline into the opening. Evangeline grabbed the edge of the hole and looked up at Nagi laughing insanely.

"Nagi! You crazy fool!" Evangeline shouted. She tried to get up but she felt like something was weighing her down! She looked down and saw that somehow the trap door led to a pit of fire below!

"No! No! NO!" Evangeline shouted. She heard Nagi laughing more and more as she slowly felt her grip slipping. In reality, lights were down below making it seem like there was a fire but in Evangeline's eyes, it was real fire!

"Stop this! Don't do it! I'll change! I'LL CHANGE!" Evangeline screamed. She then lost her grip and fell into the hole. Nagi waved the wand and it magically became Scrooge's bedroom again! Nagi was gone and Evangeline was under her covers trying to escape. Negi wasn't even there to see anything but the others saw EVERYTHING!

"Nagi! You fool! Let me out! Let me...!" Evangeline shouted under covers. She then got out seeing that she was back in her bedroom. She rushed to look out the window and she saw it was Christmas morning. And for the rest of the play, things went on as usually planned. And when it was over, the audience applauded so much that it sounded like a football stadium. The girls made a lot of money from the tickets and the director came to see the profits.

"This is...amazing! Oh! Thank you kids! I think with all of this money, we can save the theatre and fix it up so it shines again." he said. All of the girls were happy and Kazumi said she caught everything on tape. Meanwhile, Evangeline was sitting on stage with Negi feeling scared.

"Evangeline? What is the matter? You seemed so scared on stage before." Negi said. Evangeline looked at Negi's face.

"Negi. I...saw...your father!" Evangeline said. Negi gasped and couldn't believe what he heard. Was that REALLY Nagi Springfield? Meanwhile, the cloaked figure left the theatre leaving Negi's staff behind. He looked back and smiled saying that it was time for Negi to step in.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	14. Ch 14: Asuna's Gift from the Heart

_**Negima: 25 Days of Christmas**_

_**Chapter 14: Asuna's Gift from the Heart**_

It was December 14th and the sun was shining over Wales. Asuna had just came back from her paper route and she had her pay from last week with her. Asuna was glad to be back as she hung her coat and scarf on a coat rack. Nodoka was sitting with Jennifer reading. Evangeline was still in her room sleeping at the time. She was still spooked from Nagi's mysterious appearance during the play. Asuna found Negi sitting in a chair reading. Asuna sat besides him.

"Hey Negi. What are you reading?" Asuna said. Negi told her that he was reading an article in a magazine. Asuna looked around and then asked Negi for a favor.

"Of course Asuna. What is it?" Negi said. Asuna looked again and then whispered it into Negi's ear. When she finished, Negi said he would be more than happy to help. Just then, Ayaka came into the room.

"What are you guys doing?" Ayaka said. Asuna said that nothing was going on and she walked off. Ayaka looked back in confusion but decided to forget it. When Asuna was alone, she pulled something out of her pocket pants. It was a picture of her and Ayaka when they were kids. She smiled and put it back in her pocket. Later that day, Negi and Asuna said they were going out.

"All right. Take care now. It's supposed to be cold today." Nekane said. Asuna said she knew from being outside earlier and they left. Nodoka had just finished her book and Jennifer asked if they could read another. She was having a lot of fun.

"Sure. Let's see." Nodoka said. She looked at the other books she had with her. Meanwhile, Ayaka was already out in town looking around. She passed by the park and sat on a snow covered bench. Meanwhile, Sakurako, Madoka and Kakizaki were out having lunch and they sat together at a table.

"This stuff is just good. We should try and get food like this at Mahora Academy." Sakurako said. Madoka giggled and asked if the dean would approve it. Kakizaki said if they got Konoka's word in it, they could do anything. Just then, they heard something and turned around. They saw Negi and Asuna walking down the sidewalk.

"Hmm. It should be here somewhere." Asuna said "This town is just big." Asuna was looking at a map she had of Wales in her hand. Negi looked at it and said it might be a little farther from where they were. Just then, Sakurako called out to them.

"Hey. Where are you two going?" Sakurako said. Asuna told her she and Negi were looking for a "special" place and she had trouble finding it. Madoka and Kakizaki were listening too.

"Uh...really? That's...okay I guess..." Sakurako said. Negi asked if Sakurako was going to say something, but she said it was no big deal. With that, Asuna and Negi continued down the sidewalk. Negi saw a cart selling flowers and Negi bought one. It was a red poinsetta. He gave it to Asuna and she blushed.

"Negi. Thanks. It's...it's sweet." Asuna said. Negi smiled.

"Well, they say it's the Christmas flower and I thought it would be perfect." Negi said. The whole time they talked with each other, Sakurako was watching them and her face was blushing red.

"Huh? Sakurako? What is it?" Madoka said confused. Sakurako looked at them and said something fishy was up. She commented on Negi and Asuna being alone, they were looking for a "special" place and Negi just giving her a flower called the "Christmas" flower.

"Wait. I know that look of yours." Kakizaki said "And don't you say it!" But Sakurako couldn't help it. She told them that she believed that Negi and Asuna were on a DATE!

"Sakurako! Wait a second! Don't you remember what happened last time when we were at the airport? We thought Evangeline was in love with Negi and we almost got hurt by Ayaka! So, don't go saying that Negi and Asuna are..." Kakizaki said. But Sakurako had a gut feeling that it was real this time. She looked back and saw Asuna's arm around Negi's shoulder. They looked at each other and chuckled. Madoka looked up and saw the poinsetta in one of Asuna's hair bands!

"Whoa! Now THAT does look like "it" to me!" Madoka said. Now Kakizaki and Madoka were thinking the same thing as Sakurako. But they agreed to NOT get Ayaka involved with it. But unfortunately, Ayaka was in the park and Negi and Asuna passed by with her arm still on Negi and the flower in her hair. Ayaka gasped and watched the two of them continue on.

"Asuna...you...witch!" Ayaka thought angrily. Just then, Sakurako and the others were following Negi and Asuna. But they froze in place when they saw Ayaka's angry face. They had a PRETTY good feeling Ayaka found out.

"Not good." Kakizaki said quietly. They turned around to sneak away but Ayaka saw them!

"I had a feeling you girls were here. And if you're thinking of sneaking off, forget it. I've got a job for you three snoopers." Ayaka said. The girls were frozen in place as sweat raced down their face. Meanwhile, Negi and Asuna had gone into a nearby café to grab something to eat. Negi offered to pay for it but Asuna said she didn't want to trouble her teacher.

"But I insist Asuna. I don't mind." Negi said. Asuna sighed and she agreed to. Just then, a waitress came up and asked them if they wanted anything to drink. They both ordered some hot chocolate and she handed them each a menu. While they looked, Ayaka and the others were watching from a window.

"Asuna. You better NOT be doing what I think you're doing." Ayaka said quietly. Her eyes were locked onto the two of them with fire burning in her eyes. Sakurako and the others tried to sneak away but Ayaka grabbed them all by their shirts.

"And WHERE are you three going?!" Ayaka said. The girls gulped and said they weren't going anywhere. They were afraid that if Ayaka lost her temper like last time, the first thing she'd do would be taking her anger out on THEM! So they decided to stay with Ayaka to avoid any violence. Meanwhile, Asuna looked around the room.

"Is something wrong Asuna?" Negi asked. Asuna asked if he felt like someone was watching them but Negi didn't feel like it. When the waitress returned, Negi and Asuna were ready to order. And Ayaka was there to see everything. When their food came, Asuna thanked Negi for going to the trouble of coming with her.

"It was my pleasure Asuna. What are good friends for?" Negi said. Asuna smiled while Ayaka growled. After they had their meal, Negi and Asuna went back out again unaware of Ayaka and the others following her. When Negi and Asuna seemed to show signs of acting romantic, Sakurako and the others thought it was cute while Ayaka's temper was nearing bubbling!

"Asuna. Out of all of the things you've done in the past, THIS is the most DESPICABLE!" Ayaka thought. Later that day, after going through different places like a craft store and a flower shop, Asuna and Negi were sitting together at a large group of steps. Ayaka and her gang had lost Asuna and Negi since the craft store and they were searching for them. When they did, they immediately ducked into the nearest bush. Asuna had just put something into her bag and Negi was feeling drowsy.

"Oh Negi. You're such a kid." Asuna said. Asuna offered Negi a spot on her lap and Negi laid down and drifted asleep. Asuna put her hand on Negi's head and smiled. When Ayaka saw all this, she was about ready to blow her top like a volcano! The only thing holding her back was Sakurako and the others. As Asuna watch Negi sleep, she leaned over to look at him.

"Hmm. Out like a light. Well, I should've guessed. Konoka told me this is how he acted when she was with him." Asuna said. Ayaka looked at Asuna and thought she was about to kiss him! That really let her anger rise and she jumped out of the bushes towards Asuna!

"Asuna! Get away from our professor!" Ayaka shouted. When Ayaka grabbed Asuna, she swatted her hand away.

"What do you think you're doing you lunatic?!" Asuna shouted. The noise woke Negi up and Sakurako and the others emerged.

"Not again. Did you three start this?" Asuna said. Madoka said they were innocent this time and that Ayaka brought them along. Ayaka told Asuna that she was following the two of them all day. Asuna sighed and looked at a just waking up Negi.

"Nothing's a secret. What should I do?" Asuna said. Negi said that if she finished it, she might as well give it to her. Asuna looked into her bag for something and Ayaka wasn't sure what was going on. When Asuna showed it to Ayaka, it was a home made picture frame decorated with poinsettas. In the frame was the picture Asuna kept in her pocket. The picture showed Asuna and Ayaka singing carols as kids with the other girls in Santa outfits. Ayaka gasped and she blushed.

"Hey. I remember this. This was when we had that carol performance when we were all kids." Sakurako said "I was there too!" Asuna looked at Ayaka and smiled.

"Listen Ayaka. I know the two of us don't exactly get along at times, but...you're still a great person to be with." Asuna said "So, consider this an early Christmas present." Asuna said. Ayaka didn't know what to say but thanks. Negi said that she worked very hard in making it. Ayaka thanked Asuna and they sat together looking at the picture.

"This actually is one of the barely few pictures that show the two of us actually getting along." Asuna told Negi. In Ayaka's mind, she remembered that day quite well. Later that day, before Ayaka went to bed, she put the picture next to her bed. When Nekane came in to say good night to an already alseep Ayaka, she saw the picture and smiled. So while Asuna and Ayaka seem bitter to each other, they actually have a friendship flame burning within.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	15. Ch 15: Kazumi's Good Deed

_**Negima: 25 Days of Christmas**_

_**Chapter 15: Kazumi's Good Deed**_

The next day, after their class, Kazumi was looking through the stuff she kept recorded on her camera and she laughed at some of the times. She had recorded times like when Fumika brought Frosty to life, when they made dinner as a class, when Chachamaru brought Jennifer to stay with them, and her latest entry was the play.

"Man. We must have the craziest of things happen to us. But I love it!" Kazumi said. Next to her was Fuka and Fumika trying to look too.

"Come on Kazumi! I want to see too!" Fuka said. Kazumi said she could but after she was done. She also didn't want either of the twins touching any button for fear they might ruin what she recorded.

"Then hurry up Kazumi! Fumika and I aren't going to wait around forever!" Fuka said. Meanwhile, Anya and Chamo were looking through a shopping magazine. The page Anya was looking at currently was full of kid sized coats. She was thinking of finding one for Negi and needed Chamo's opinion.

"What about this one?" Anya said. She pointed at one with a checkered pattern on it. Chamo said he couldn't really see Negi in that. The reason Anya was asking Chamo's opinion was because he was with Negi the most during his time at Mahora Academy and Nekane was quite busy with something else. She and Negi were out in town looking for gifts for Negi's class. After Kazumi finally showed Fuka and Fumika what she kept on her recorder, she decided to go for a walk to get some fresh air.

"But what abou Nekane? Won't she get worried?" Konoka said. Kazumi winked and said she'd be back before she did. While she was out, it was snowing lightly. Kazumi looked at the scenery and smiled.

"Yeah. Wait until the dean or Professor Takahata get an eyeful of this stuff." Kazumi said. She pulled out her recorder from her side bag and taped some of the happy people as she passed through town. She even got some cute footage of rabbits in a field. Just then, she heard something that sounded like a little girl and she turned to look with the recorder still on.

"Hey. What's going on?" Kazumi said. When she saw what it was, she gasped. A girl was being picked on by a older man and it looked like she was getting something taken away from her! Kazumi put her recorder in her bag and rushed over to see who it was. It was the same person that Chachamaru saw calling Jennifer a thief.

"What's happening here?" Kazumi said. The man said that this girl was trying to steal from him. He took away her backpack and pushed the girl down. Kazumi grabbed the girl's bag and slapped the man's hand.

"Hey! I'm sure the kid paid you! I know you! Chachamaru told me about you!" Kazumi said. When he heard Chachamaru's name, he gasped and asked if she knew her. Kazumi nodded and the guy went back inside. Kazumi helped her up and gave her back her backpack.

"Thank you so much. I really did pay for everything. And that was just about all me and my family had left unfortunately." she said. Kazumi asked what was in her backpack that made him come after her. She looked inside and saw there wasn't much food in there and she looked at her.

"Wait. There's not much food in here. HOW much did you have?" Kazumi asked. The girl looked away and told her. Kazumi gasped when she heard the girl had little to no money at all.

"Do your parents know?" Kazumi asked. The girl nodded and said this was all they had left for the time being. Kazumi couldn't believe what she heard and thought that this family must've been very close to losing their home. Kazumi introduced herself and the girl said her name was Tina. Kazumi said she would be happy to walk her home and she thanked her. When they arrived, Kazumi saw the house had little paint, some of the doors seemed to be falling off the hinges and most of their plants seemed to be dying.

"Oh...man..." Kazumi said quietly. Tina invited Kazumi inside and she followed. Kazumi met Tina's mother and father. They were both very nice and kind people and they thanked her for walking Tina home. Kazumi asked how long they were living like this and they said at least half a year. Kazumi couldn't believe it! This family couldn't have possibly survived with the little food Tina brought in her bag. After asking, she looked in their fridge and cupboards and there was little food in there as well. She looked back at their living room. Their Christmas tree was a tiny plant and their fireplace had no wood to burn.

"Oh...geez. These poor people..." Kazumi thought. Tina's mom asked what was wrong and Kazumi said it was nothing. Kazumi said her farewell to the family and left. When she got outside, she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed a number. She got Negi on the other end.

"Kazumi? What is it? Is something wrong?" Negi said. Kazumi told Negi everything about what happened and about Tina's family and how they survived. After she told him everything, Negi told Nekane as well.

"Oh dear me. That IS bad." Nekane said. Kazumi said she would need a little time out to herself and Negi agreed to it. After ending her call, Kazumi hurried to a nearby store and went food shopping. But it wasn't for Nekane, it was for Tina and her family.

"Those people are nice. I can't let them keep living like this!" Kazumi thought. She hadn't felt this way since that time she tried to find out more about Sayo. When she left, she passed by Nekane's home and said hello to everyone. Ayaka asked what she was doing and Kazumi replied "Sorry. Can't quite answer you." Kazumi then headed off with the bags still in her hand. When Negi and Nekane returned, Negi told the girls about what Kazumi was doing and they gasped.

"Wow. Kazumi's such a great person." Sakurako said "She's doing all THIS just for one family." Negi said that he wasn't about to let Kazumi do this alone. Luckily, Negi remembered the address of Tina's home from Kazumi and he asked for the girls help. They all volunteered while Evangeline stayed in her room. Meanwhile, Tina was sitting in her living room with her parents. Her stomach growled.

"I guess that food...didn't do the trick." Tina said. Tina's parents felt the same way but they told Tina not to worry. If they made it through this much, they said that they could still make it. Just then, a ring came at their doorbell. Tina answered it and she saw Kazumi with bags of food in her hands.

"K...Kazumi? What are you doing here?" Tina said from shock.

"Isn't it obvious? You guys need a good meal and I'm here to give it!" Kazumi said. Tina couldn't believe what she was seeing or what she just heard. But Kazumi said she wouldn't leave until Tina let her do this for her family.

"Thank you...Kazumi. But you don't have to really..." Tina's mother said.

"Please. Just let me help you guys out just this once. You're a really nice family and I can't imagine seeing you guys any other way." Kazumi said. Tina's father said then he wouldn't get in her way. And Tina and her mother couldn't agree more. With that, Kazumi went to work in their kitchen. While she worked, she sometimes get a few cuts but she grinned them out.

"If this was a story for our paper, I'd make it the headliner!" Kazumi thought. Tina and her family could well see that Kazumi had quite the Christmas spirit flowing through her since she went through all of this trouble. Later that day, Kazumi wiped her forehead with her arm.

"Man. This is more exhausting than I thought." Kazumi said. Just then, another knock came at the door. Tina and Kazumi both went to see who it was and they gasped. At the door was Negi, Nekane, Anya and the rest of Class 2-A!

"What the? What are all of you guys doing here?!" Kazumi said. Tina asked who they were and Kazumi said they were her classmates from school and her teacher. Tina's parents looked at the door and they saw Negi's group gathered outside.

"Who are all of these people?" Tina's mother said.

"Well, I didn't invite them. But...these are my classmates from the school I come from. This is Class 2-A actually." Kazumi said. Negi told her that Kazumi told her everything earlier and he said that everyone wanted to help out as well. Kazumi and Tina's mother both gasped. Tina's father said that this was all very nice for them to go through all of this just for them.

"Hey. It's our pleasure to." Asuna said. When Tina's parents invited them in, they brought some food and wrapped presents for them. Kaede and Fei Kū brought a tree in with them and Konoka had some logs for their fireplace. Soon, Tina's home was full of Christmas cheer as the girls helped set their tree up and prepared their meal. Kazumi couldn't believe that the girls was going through all of this. Sayo said that it was all Negi's idea. Kazumi looked back and looked at Negi. He winked at her and she smiled and winked back.

"Now let's get this fire started." Haruna said. Yue lit a match and threw it in the fireplace. Soon, the fire started burning brightly and the heat spread throughout the entire room. Nekane even brought some of her old Christmas ornaments to decorate their tree. Chachamaru and Jennifer sat with Tina and talked with her. Later that night, Negi's class had prepared quite the meal for Tina and her family. And everyone gathered around to have their dinner together. Kazumi sat right next to Tina at the table. During dinner, Tina tugged on Kazumi's sleeve.

"Thank you...Kazumi." she whispered. Kazumi smiled and blushed. After their meal, Tina's family thanked Negi and his class for all they've done and Kazumi said they could keep everything they brought. Tina's mother also thanked Negi's class for the money they donated to them as well.

"Hey. It's Christmas time. It's the time for giving." Fuka said. Before the girls went back, Tina gave Kazumi a little something she made. It was a little drawing of herself and Kazumi. Kazumi smiled and said she would always keep it close. And that she did. When they went to bed that night, Kazumi kept the drawing folded neatly by her recorder on the table next to her bed. Kazumi proved that deep in all of us, there is a little Christmas spirit just waiting to come out.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	16. Ch 16: Fuka's Toyland Trip

_**Negima: 25 Days of Christmas**_

_**Chapter 16: Fuka's Toyland Trip**_

One night, Fuka was sitting alone by the base of the Christmas tree. There were a few presents under the tree already and Nekane had put Negi's old toy train around the tree trunk. Fuka watched as the train went around the tree trunk along it's tracks. Unknown to Fuka, the clock read 11:10 and she was still up. Just then, Negi came down stairs and rubbed his eyes. He saw Fuka sitting alone by the tree and the lights were all still lit on the tree.

"Fuka? Why are you still up? It's almost midnight." Negi said yawning. Fuka saw Negi and stood up.

"Sorry professor. I really liked how pretty this tree was and...well, I guess I got hypnotized by the lights." Fuka said. Negi looked at the tree and smiled.

"Yes. It is a beautiful tree. Isn't it?" Negi said. Fuka saw all of the presents around the bottom of the tree. She saw a little nutcracker ornament hanging by the bottom of the tree. She giggled and bent down to look at it.

"Isn't this cute Negi? A little nutcracker soldier." Fuka said. Negi saw it and he smiled. The nutcracker was a ornament that Nekane said she had since she was a child herself. Fuka yawned and her eyes began drooping. It seemed that her eyes were telling her to sleep.

"Man. That must be cool...having a...brave hero protecting you..." Fuka said with a yawn "I wish...I could meet...someone like that..." Fuka then was on the ground sound asleep. Negi had heard Fuka's wish and he looked back at his room.

"Hmm. Maybe just this once." Negi thought. He creaped back to his room and got his staff. He then went back downstairs to where Fuka was still asleep. Just then, Ayaka started slowly down the stairs. She woke to get a drink of water. She passed right in the room where Negi and Fuka were. Negi whispered a spell and casted it upon himself and Fuka. Unfortunately, Ayaka was hit by the spell too and it caused all three of them to shrink down to toy size! Fuka was still asleep.

"Now for a finishing touch." Negi said. He ducked behind one of the giant presents and casted a spell on himself. In a flash, his pajamas transformed into the outfit the nutcracker ornament wore. Just then, Fuka's eyes slowly began opening and she yawned.

"Wow. I feel funny..." Fuka said sleepy. Just then, she saw the train go by her. But the train was BIGGER than before and it spooked her!

"What the?! When did we put THAT there?!" Fuka said. Just then, she saw the presents towering over her and she went off running and yelling. She then tumbled into a piece of silver tinsel hanging from the tree and she got stuck. As she struggled to get free, a lone figure came up to her side.

"Do you need a hand?" he said. Fuka looked and he saw Negi dressed as the nutcracker! He cut Fuka free and she got back up.

"Negi? Is that you?" Fuka said. But in Fuka's eyes, she didn't want to believe that he was Negi but the nutcracker hero she wished for. So, that's exactly what Fuka believed. Meanwhile, Ayaka was a bit dizzy from being effected by Negi's spell.

"Ugh. Where...where am I? Am I...dreaming?" Ayaka muttered. She peeked around a corner of one of the giant presents and she saw Negi and Fuka holding hands. Ayaka gasped and ducked behind the corner.

"Fuka! How DARE she try to steal Negi away from me! Dream or not, she's gonna get it!" Ayaka said with a growl. While she planned her payback for Fuka, the two of them enjoyed themselves. Negi and Fuka saw how beautiful the bottom of the tree looked from being toy sized. The two of them strolled through the lanes made by the presents and Fuka was enjoying herself the whole time.

"Negi...I mean Mr. Nutcracker? Thanks for everything." Fuka said. Negi said it was his pleasure. Just then, Ayaka saw a few bits of fabric Nekane left that night from doing sewing. Ayaka figured if Negi was playing nutcracker, then they needed a rat king to appear. Just as Fuka leaned to kiss Negi, they heard a noise. And out from behind one of the presents was Ayaka dressed like a rat QUEEN!

"Ho ho my little nutcracker! I have found you at last!" Ayaka said. Negi saw Ayaka and gasped. He hadn't realized that Ayaka was caught in the spell and she thought they were dreaming! Fuka said she would help protect him but Ayaka bumped Fuka away and she grabbed Negi.

"Ayaka please! You're NOT asleep! This is NOT a dream!" Negi yelled. Ayaka laughed triumphantly and she made off with Negi. While they sounded normal to each other, their voices were tiny and squeaky to the other normal sized girls. Just then, Asuna came down the stairs looking for Negi. She was still dressed in her pajamas.

"N...Negi? Where'd ya go?" Asuna said sounding half awaked. She looked down when she heard Fuka yelling in her squeaky voice. Asuna gasped and she got on her stomach to watch.

"Ayaka! Come back with my nutcracker!" Fuka shouted. But Ayaka wasn't about to let Negi go that easily. She ran quickly through the many lanes and soon Fuka lost sight of them and got lost!

"Man. This is the WEIRDEST version of the Nutcracker I EVER have been apart of." Fuka said. Asuna said she was telling her. When Fuka heard Asuna's booming voice, she saw her face and fell over from shock.

"W...whoa! Asuna! When did you get so big?!" Fuka said. Asuna asked how it was she, Negi and Ayaka shrunk. Fuka said she'd explain later and asked Asuna if she can see Negi and Ayaka. Asuna said she saw them but she doubt she could explain to Fuka which way to go. Fuka said if only she was smaller too, then she could help.

"I know...but..." Asuna said. Just then, a strange glitter surrounded Asuna and she started shrinking in sizes! It came from Evangeline who was still awake and just happened to pass by. Fuka said now this was perfect and Asuna lead the way. Meanwhile, Negi was up against a wall with Ayaka trying to kiss him!

"Hold still cutie! Don't be afraid!" Ayaka said. Negi ducked and shifted quickly to avoid Ayaka but he couldn't keep it up forever! Just then, Asuna and Fuka caught up from behind a present. They ducked behind it before Ayaka saw them. Asuna and Fuka both said that Ayaka was so disgusting and they had to stop her! Luckily, Asuna saw a plastic candy cane on the ground and she grabbed it. She then leaped out in the open with Fuka behind her.

"Hey Ayaka! Let him go ya rat faced monarch!" Asuna said. Ayaka saw the cane in Asuna's hands and quickly looked for something to fight back with. She found a needle just behind her and grabbed it.

"En guarde bells! You CAN'T beat me in my dreams!" Ayaka said. Asuna and Ayaka prepared to face off with their eyes locked on each other. And the two of them swung their objects with cunning timing and reflexes like an actual sword fight! But Ayaka seemed more cunning and she almost caused Asuna to fall over. Meanwhile, Fuka snuck over and helped Negi secretly escape. Ayaka and Asuna both clashed their weapons and they pushed against one another. Asuna used the hook to catch Ayaka's foot and trip her. But Ayaka got right back up and tripped her. When Asuna rolled over to get up, she saw the tip of Ayaka's needle pointed at her nose!

"Ha! I win Asuna. But...it IS natural since this is MY dream." Ayaka said. While she laughed, Asuna smiled and knocked the needle out of her hand!

"Well time to wake up dreamer!" Asuna said. She hooked Ayaka's foot again and tripped her. Ayaka hit the ground hard and she saw Negi, Asuna and Fuka making a break for it. She shouted for them to stop but they didn't! When Ayaka saw the toy train pass by, she looked at it with a devilish smile. When Negi and the others thought they were safe, they all stopped to catch their breath. But Fuka was accidentally sitting on the button on a remote control to speed the train up. And to make matters worse, they were on the tracks and Ayaka was in the train! She laughed loud and almost sounded like Evangeline. But luckily, Asuna got Negi and Fuka off the tracks.

"Oh no you don't!" Ayaka shouted. She leaped out of the train and faced Asuna again. But she had brought some string with her that she made like a lasso. She threw it at Negi but Asuna got him out of the way. Ayaka growled and continued to throw it constantly. Negi ducked behind a present box looking for his staff. He hid it so Fuka wouldn't know it was him. Asuna made it to the top of one of the presents and she grabbed one of the tree's branches. An ornament fell off and headed for Ayaka!

"Time to get crowned your highness!" Asuna shouted. The ornament was plastic and it conked Ayaka in the head and knocked her out. Negi found his staff and he quickly got Asuna, Fuka and Ayaka out from beneath the tree. He then whispered a spell and it turned everyone normal sized again. Before Fuka looked at him, Negi magically removed his nutcracker outfit and he had his pajamas on again.

"Whoa! What happened?" Fuka said. Negi told her she was dreaming the whole thing and he woke her up. Asuna said she just got up to get some water. Ayaka got up and felt the bump where the ornament hit her. She then questioned why everyone was up but decided to forget it. After that, everyone headed back for bed with the clock reading 12:42. But before that, Fuka kissed Negi on his cheek.

"Thanks teach." Fuka whispered. Negi blushed and realized that Fuka knew the entire time. He whispered "You're welcome Fuka." to her before they went back to bed. The next morning, Nekane found the ornament on the ground and wondered what happened.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	17. Ch 17: Zazie's Christmas Performance

_**Negima: 25 Days of Christmas**_

_**Chapter 17: Zazie's Christmas Performance**_

The day following Fuka's little adventure beneath the Christmas tree came and no one was wiser about what happened then. Even Ayaka believed she was dreaming the entire thing. Yet she still wondered how she got the bump on her head from when Asuna caused the ornament to knock her in the head. Chizuru was looking at it.

"Man. That was some bump. What hit you last night?" Chizuru said.

"Maybe she was sleep walking and hit her head on something." Satomi said. Ayaka shouted that she does NOT sleep walk. Konoka giggled behind her back. Asuna and Negi sat together by the window.

"You didn't tell them. Did you?" Asuna said.

"Yep. I figured the girls didn't need to know EVERYTHING we do. Right?" Negi said. Asuna was just happy that Ayaka didn't think it was real and that it was a dream. The two of them laughed quietly. Meanwhile, Zazie sat alone on the stairs playing a flute. Jennifer sat besides Zazie enjoying the music.

"Wow. That's so cool. You're a really good music player Zazie." Jennifer said. Zazie looked at her and then stood up. She walked down the steps. Jennifer wondered why Zazie never seemed to smile. But she did remember that Negi told her that she is the most quiet out of his class.

"But...why doesn't she smile?" Jennifer thought. Zazie grabbed her scarf and jacket and headed outside. She also took her red ear muffs and put them over her ears. She had her scarf wrapped firmly around her neck. Zazie took her flute out with her. She went to an empty field and sat on a tree stump. She started to play her flute and the sound was a beautiful and pleasant song. Soon, a little white rabbit came hopping over to Zazie when it heard the music.

"Hey. What's that sound mommy?" a little boy said passing Zazie with his mother. His mother said that it was the girl playing the flute. They both said she sounded very pretty and they stayed to listen. Zazie didn't mind the audience. She saw the rabbit by her feet and stopped to pet it for a short minute. Then Zazie picked up her flute again and continued playing.

"She is amazing." the boys mother said. Soon, other passing people stopped to listen to Zazie playing her flute. The little rabbit still stayed and it had hopped into Zazie's lap. Zazie looked at the crowd watching her but paid no attention to them. While she played, other animals slowly gathered to watch Zazie play. Meanwhile, a group of fire fighters were coming out of their station.

"You know something? We need to find something to help bring in people to our toy drive." one of them said.

"I know. But what? The fire house band isn't exactly drawing in the crowd like it used to." another said. The leader of them broke away from the crowd to hear something.

"Hey boys. Do you hear that?" he said. The others all went silent but they heard nothing.

"I don't hear anything." a third one said.

"Quiet!" the leader said. He put his hand to his ear and he could hear the faint sound of Zazie's flute. When they followed the sound, they saw Zazie on the stump still playing her flute and the other people gathered around her.

"She's amazing." one of them said. The fire fighter leader walked up to Zazie and introduced himself as Joe. He asked if Zazie wouldn't mind performing at the toy drive because of the little crowd their band could draw up. While Zazie was still quiet, she shook her head "no". Joe asked why but Zazie didn't reply. The people thought she was mute when they wondered why Zazie didn't say anything. She then put the rabbit on her lap down, stood up and went walking off.

"Who IS that girl?" Joe said. Just then, Chachamaru and Jennifer were walking by and saw everything that happened. They were out shopping then. They saw Zazie walking off alone. Jennifer told Joe that they knew Zazie and they told him all about her. Later that day, Zazie was sitting in a tree with her pet bird on her shoulder. Jennifer and Chachamaru found her and wanted to tell her something. Zazie leaped gracefully out of the tree and landed in front of them.

"Why didn't you want to play for them? You're really good!" Jennifer said. Zazie looked down at her and then at Chachamaru.

"You really should. You saw how you attracted the crowd earlier." Chachamaru said. Zazie still stood there silent. Chachamaru told Jennifer that they should let Zazie think about this and they went off. Jennifer waved good bye to her and followed Chachamaru. Just then, Zazie looked and saw the fire fighters from earlier sitting on a wall. They were depressed since they couldn't find anyone else to perform.

"It's a lost cause. We'll never find anyone to help draw a crowd. This year's toy drive is going to be a drop." one of them said.

"Yeah. And we were going to donate those toys to those children at the hospital too. I guess they'll have to find another way to have Christmas cheer this year." another said. Zazie heard everything and she walked towards them.

"If only we could've convinced that girl to help us." Joe said. Just then, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to look and he saw Zazie.

"Oh! It's you. Miss...Zazie? Did you change your mind?" Joe asked. Zazie nodded meaning that she would love to help. Joe and the others thanked her for her support and they brought her to the stage outside the fire house. There was also a large box for the donated toys. Zazie sat on the edge of the stage and pulled her flute out. Soon, some people started to gather around the stage to watch the performance. Zazie's little bird flew onto her shoulder and looked at her. Zazie picked up her flute and started playing a beautiful tune.

"She's still got it." Joe said. Zazie kept her eyes closed while she played. She heard the happy voices of some of the gathered people including their children. She stopped playing and looked out at the crowd. She actually saw Chachamaru and Jennifer in the crowd as well!

"Don't stop. Keep playing Zazie. Please?" Jennifer said. She looked back further and saw Chachamaru brought the other girls with them to watch including Evangeline. Negi and Nekane were there as well with Anya. Zazie was frozen stiff like she had stage fright. She looked towards the box when she heard a faint sound of someone putting a toy in the box. It was the young boy who first heard Zazie playing. When she saw his face, she started playing the flute again. As she played, she looked at all of the smiling faces on the people's faces.

"Wow. She really knows how to draw in a crowd." Joe said.

"Just listen to her play. She's amazing." Ayaka said.

"But of course she is. She's also one heck of an acrobat." Makie said. When Zazie's song was over, the crowd cheered and shouted for an encore. Mana made her way through the crowd and called out to Zazie. She leaned over and Mana whispered something into her ear.

"OK?" Mana said. Zazie nodded and she handed Mana her flute. Mana had Zazie's bag with her and she threw it to Zazie on stage. Zazie caught her bag and faced the crowd.

"Oh yeah. You guys are gonna love this!" Fuka said. The crowd watched with anticipation. Just then, Zazie reached into her bag and pulled out a small smoke bomb. She threw it on stage and she was enveloped in a smoke veil. When the smoke vanished, Zazie was on stage in her white jester costume. And in a flash, Zazie started performing her magic in front of the crowd. Mana stepped on stage with her.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Children of all ages! Let's put our hands together for Zazie Rainyday, a proud performer of the magical arts all the way from Mahora Academy!" Mana said. With Mana's aide in a few tricks, Zazie instantly became the center of attention. All the while Zazie was performing on stage with Mana, she actually had a smile on her face! Jennifer gasped when she saw her smiling.

"Zazie's incredible!" Asuna said. Fuka was wondering why they couldn't be up there performing with Zazie as well. Negi met Mana by the edge of the stage and asked if it was OK with her if the other girls performed too. While Zazie continued her tricks solo, Mana asked Joe if the others could perform as well.

"Why sure. If just ONE of your classmates has this much performing skill, I'd love to see what the rest of you can do." Joe said. Mana invited some of the other girls on stage. The first ones performing were the gymnastic girls including Makie and her friends, then came the choir including Akira, Yue, the twins and the others, and soon everyone had their turn on stage. Nodoka, Negi, Nekane, Anya and Jennifer watched the others.

"These girls are so amazing." Joe said. All of the time the girls performed, the donation box was filling up with toys and gifts. By the end of the day, the box was nearly brimming over! The girls finished their performances and the crowd applauded.

"Thank you!" Zazie shouted with a smile. Jennifer gasped and the other girls couldn't believe it either! That night, when Zazie went to bed with Mana, she had a small smile on her face. It seemed like Zazie was quite happy with her performance today and seeing everyone full of cheer.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	18. Ch 18: Jennifer's Day with Evangeline

_**Negima: 25 Days of Christmas**_

_**Chapter 18: Jennifer's Day with Evangeline**_

The next day at Nekane's home, the girls were just as lively as ever. Zazie was outside again playing her flute on the front porch. The little white rabbit from the other day came up to her again. Zazie admired how the little rabbit seemed to love her music and she continued playing. Negi, Chamo, Asuna and Nekane watched from a nearby window.

"She really is amazing Negi. You have quite the student in your class." Nekane said. Negi agreed. Zazie looked back at them and waved. Nekane had a feeling that they would be seeing that rabbit around more since it was quite fond of Zazie. Chamo groaned.

"And I'M supposed to be the adorable animal that everyone adores." Chamo said. Asuna looked at him with a grin.

"Well, you have some competition Chamo. And I DOUBT you're going to easily beat that little guy in cuteness." Asuna said. Just then, Evangeline came down the stairs with Chachamaru behind her.

"I said NO Chachamaru! What do I need to do to get you to understand?!" Evangeline shouted.

"But master. It is just one little favor." Chachamaru said. But Evangeline continued to say "NO!" to her no matter what she said.

"What's going on? I never thought I would see YOU two fighting." Asuna said. Chachamaru told Asuna that she was trying to ask Evangeline to spend just one day with Jennifer so they could try getting along. During the time Jennifer was here, Evangeline HARDLY ever did anything with her at all and seemed to keep herself away from Jennifer.

"And I already said NO!" Evangeline said with her arms crossed. But Chachamaru did not give up. Just then, Jennifer came into the room with a glass of milk in her hand.

"What's wrong Chachamaru?" she said. Chachamaru told Jennifer that Evangeline wanted to spend a day out with her. Evangeline gasped and yelled "WHAT?! I DID NOT!" But Jennifer still believed Chachamaru.

"Really? Is that true Evangeline?" Jennifer said with a smile. Evangeline looked at her freaked and then she shifted her eyes towards Chachamaru.

"You'll PAY for this Chachamaru." Evangeline mumbled. Chachamaru said she knew and Evangeline decided to play along. Before she and Jennifer went out, Chachamaru gave her some of the money she made and told her to use it for something "special" and Jennifer promised she would. After they left, Asuna looked at Chachamaru with a worried face.

"Are you SURE that's a good idea letting her be ALONE with HER? She IS a vampire you know." Asuna said. Chachamaru knew well but she figured that maybe Jennifer might spark a Christmas flame inside of her master. Negi wondered if Evangeline ever COULD have a Christmas flame in her at all. While they were in town, Evangeline mumbled quietly to herself. She still wasn't too happy about being out with Jennifer. Jennifer looked at Evangeline.

"Are...you all right?" Jennifer said. Evangeline's eyes shifted to her.

"Yeah. I'm...I'm fine." Evangeline said. She had a smile on her face but her eye brow was twitching. Jennifer and Evangeline looked around at all of the happy people walking through town.

"So...any place you wanted to go to?" Evangeline said. Jennifer looked around and then at Evangeline.

"Well, did you want to go anywhere? I'd like it if you picked a spot to go to as well." Jennifer said. Evangeline gasped. She thought Jennifer would drag her around everywhere. But to hear Jennifer offer to go anywhere with her was something she wasn't expecting. Evangeline said it was near noon and they should get something to eat.

"Oh yeah. My stomach's been growling." Jennifer said. Evangeline brought Jennifer to a restaurant that she knew of and they had lunch there. Jennifer looked at the money Chachamaru gave her and thought if this was that "special" something she mentioned. But it didn't feel like it to her and Evangeline payed for it. After lunch, Jennifer and Evangeline went into a nearby store when Jennifer asked if they could.

"Wow. Look at that Evangeline." Jennifer said. She and Evangeline looked at the tree in the middle of the store. There were little displays of towns and people around the tree and a toy train chugging around it too like the one back at Nekane's home. Evangeline said it was cute in a dull voice and she moved on. While Jennifer and Evangeline looked around, Jennifer saw something on one of the shelves. When Evangeline noticed she stopped, she looked back at her.

"Hey. You coming?" Evangeline said. Jennifer looked back.

"Yeah. Be a minute!" Jennifer said. Evangeline shrugged and kept going. Jennifer picked up what she saw and she brought it to the check out. While Evangeline was busy looking at something else, Jennifer payed for the item she found and she hid it in her jacket to keep Evangeline from seeing it. Just then, Evangeline arrived next to her.

"So here you are." Evangeline said. Jennifer looked at Evangeline startled. Evangeline was going to ask why she was so spooked but she decided to forget it. Later that day, Jennifer and Evangeline went out to the park. Jennifer and Evangeline sat on a bench.

"Phew. My feet were killing me." Jennifer said. Just then, Jennifer saw some birds in a nearby tree. One of the birds was a bright red cardinal.

"Look Evangeline! Do you see it?" Jennifer said pointing. Evangeline looked at it and said "So? It's a bird." Jennifer saw someone down the path selling popcorn to kids. Jennifer went over and got some and then came back to Evangeline.

"What's that for? We already ate." Evangeline said. Jennifer gathered a bunch in her hand and threw them into the snow. The little cardinal saw the popcorn and flew down to get some. Jennifer watched it with a smile on her face. She threw some more popcorn out at the snow and the cardinal went to get it. Eventually, it found where the food was coming from and flew onto Jennifer's shoulder.

"Whoa. Hi little birdie. Are you hungry?" Jennifer said. Jennifer let the rest of the popcorn out in the snow and the cardinal flew down to eat. Soon, other birds joined it. Jennifer smiled as she and Evangeline left the park. Jennifer saw a nearby skating rink and there were people skating on it. With Evangeline's approval, Jennifer and Evangeline went down to ice skate.

"OK then. Ready?" Evangeline said. Jennifer nodded and the two of them went onto the ice. Jennifer fell a few times but she eventually got used to her skates while Evangeline could hardly stand up straight! Jennifer went over to help Evangeline and she decided to just sit it out. So, she stood outside the rink while watching Jennifer.

"That kid. She NEVER seems to be sad anymore. How?" Evangeline thought. After they had their fun at the ice rink, Evangeline and Jennifer saw some people bringing their children to see Santa. Jennifer wanted to go see and Evangeline let her. Meanwhile, Chachamaru was worried with Evangeline and Jennifer being out for so long.

"Master..." Chachamaru thought. When Jennifer came back, Evangeline told her it seemed to be getting late and they should go back home. Jennifer agreed and they went back together to Nekane's house. When they made it back, Jennifer asked Chachamaru if she could help her with something. Later that night, just before Evangeline went to bed, Jennifer came into her room.

"Hmm? What is it kid?" Evangeline said. Jennifer wanted to tell Evangeline that she really had fun with her today and she wanted to thank her for spending the day with her. Jennifer then showed Evangeline a wrapped up present that she hid behind her back. Evangeline took it and said she'd open it on Christmas. Jennifer smiled and she went to bed. In Evangeline's mind, many thoughts and feelings were tumbling around like a hurricane.

"Am I...being too soft?" she whispered. With those last words, Evangeline drifted off to sleep.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	19. Ch 19: Nodoka's Day Out

_**Negima: 25 Days of Christmas**_

_**Chapter 19: Nodoka's Day Out**_

The next day, Nodoka sat by the tree reading a book quietly. Yue was out in town with Haruna and they wouldn't be back for some time. They asked Nodoka if she wanted to come with them but she said she had something she had to do. So Nodoka just sat there reading her book since they left. The book she was reading was titled "Christmas Tales Volume 1" and she was enjoying herself. Just then, Asuna came up to Nodoka.

"Hey bookworm." Asuna said. Nodoka looked up and saw Asuna.

"Oh. Hello Asuna..." Nodoka said. Asuna sat by Nodoka's side and looked around. She then tapped Nodoka on the shoulder and asked if she could ask a favor from Nodoka.

"Sure Asuna. What is it?" Nodoka said. Asuna said she was planning something special with Nekane and they didn't want Negi to see. So she asked Nodoka if she could spend the day out with Negi until they were ready. When Nodoka heard this, her face lit up bright red.

"Wh...wh...what?! You want me to what?!" Nodoka said in a nervous voice. Asuna smiled and said Nodoka was the only one she feel like could do it. She couldn't ask the twins because they're big mouths and Ayaka was CLEARLY out of the question since she would probably keep Negi out all day long!

"Please Nodoka? This is important to me and Nekane. If you do this, I swear I'll owe you one big time!" Asuna said. Nodoka's face was still bright red and she stuck her face back into her book. Her mind was shouting "No!" while her heart was saying "Yes." and she didn't know which to listen to more!

"I will!" Nodoka blurted in a high voice. Asuna thanked Nodoka for the favor and walked off. Nodoka dropped her book and covered her mouth. Did that REALLY just come out of her mouth? She had a feeling that there was no time to change her decision. So, she decided to make the best of it. She went back to her room and fixed herself up. Meanwhile, Asuna found Negi and told him that Nodoka wanted to ask him something.

"Nodoka? Hmm. Well, all right. Thank you Asuna." Negi said. When Negi left the room, Nekane came in.

"Did you find it Nekane?" Asuna said. Nekane nodded and she was holding a big book in her hand.

"Then let's do this!" Asuna said. Meanwhile, Negi was looking for Nodoka. Just then, he heard someone coming down the steps. It was Nodoka dressed up nicely in a Christmas sweater she bought while she was with Nekane.

"H...Hello professor." Nodoka said nervously. Negi asked Nodoka if there was something she wanted to tell him. Nodoka asked if he wouldn't mind accompanying her into town today. Negi smiled.

"But of course not Nodoka. We never seem to have spent any time together since we came here." Negi said. He told her he would be right back and went to find his coat and scarf. Nodoka's face was blushing brighter than ever and she acted like she was having trouble breathing. Her legs also started wobbling. She was almost treating this as her second date with Negi since Magical Land.

"What is wrong with me? I'm acting like a timid kitten again!" Nodoka thought. She then shook her head and stood up straight.

"No! I'm not that same Nodoka anymore! I already told Negi how I felt about him and I'm not about to change back. Not now! Not ever again! I have to be tough! For Yue!" Nodoka thought. Just then, Negi called to Nodoka and she gasped from shock and fell down. Negi told her that he just found his scarf and he was ready whenever she was.

"O...OK. Just...let me...uh..." Nodoka said. She went back to her room quickly and came back down with her jacket and ear muffs on.

"I'm ready." Nodoka said. Negi was going to ask Nodoka if she was OK but he decided to forget it. The two of them went out the door and Asuna watched them until they were out of sight.

"All right. They're gone. Now let's get this started!" Asuna said. Meanwhile, Yue and Haruna were in town looking at the Christmas display in a store window.

"Look at all of this stuff Yue. Isn't it amazing?" Haruna said. The tree in the window was a light with lights that flashed different colors. Yue said it was impressive in a dull voice and kept moving. Haruna wondered how it is someone like Yue could be so dull even on Christmas.

"Come on Yue. What's up with you? You sound just like Evangeline does." Haruna said. Yue just said she didn't care. Just then, they saw Nodoka and Negi passing them. They were at a crosslight and there were cars coming across the roads. Nodoka held Negi's hand saying she'd help him across. Negi thanked her and they crossed when the "walk" sign came on. Yue and Haruna watched them cross the road.

"Hey. You don't think...?" Haruna said.

"I wonder." Yue said. She saw Nodoka blushing.

"Nodoka's on another date Haruna. I can see it." Yue said. Haruna gasped saying she couldn't believe it. After they crossed, Negi looked up at Nodoka asking her what she wanted to come into town for. Nodoka froze up like a statue with sweat racing down her face.

"Are you...all right Nodoka?" Negi said. Nodoka just stood there whimpering. Yue and Haruna watched her from a nearby bush.

"Not again. Come on Nodoka." Yue said. Nodoka said she felt her phone vibrating and Negi let her answer it. But she made it up so she could call Asuna. When Asuna heard her cell phone ring, she answered.

"Asuna! What am I supposed to say?! Negi just asked me what I had to do! I'm scared!" Nodoka whispered. Asuna said she didn't care and told her to make something up quick before he suspected something.

"Well, I do have to find something for Yue and Haruna..." Nodoka said.

"That's perfect! Just keep him BUSY!" Asuna said. She hung up and Negi turned to face Nodoka.

"Nodoka? Is everything all right?" Negi said. Nodoka gulped and looked back.

"Ye...Yes. I...um...have some Christmas shopping to do." Nodoka said. Negi smiled saying he would be more than happy to help her. Nodoka thanked her and the two continued. Haruna looked at Nodoka puzzled.

"This is the WEIRDEST date I ever saw." Haruna said. Yue said she didn't think it was a date and that something else had to be up. While Yue and Haruna followed Nodoka and Negi, they kept their distance to avoid getting seen. Just then, someone came by with their dog. Nodoka and Negi stopped to pet the dog and they continued on. When the dog saw Yue and Haruna, it looked like it was going to bark!

"Quick! Hide!" Haruna shouted. She grabbed Yue's arm and ducked into the nearest alleyway. When Nodoka and Negi looked back, they just saw the dog sniffing around on the ground. Negi wondered what it was the dog saw but he just shrugged and they kept going. Meanwhile, Asuna and Nekane were doing something with the book Nekane had brought into the room.

"Hmm. Maybe this one here." Asuna said. Just then, Ayaka came by and saw the two of them sitting on the couch. Ayaka leaned over and asked what they were doing.

"It's for your professor. Would you like to help?" Nekane said. Asuna whispered what it was in Ayaka's ear and she said she would like to help. The twins came by after hearing Asuna and they wanted to help too. Asuna said the more help was appreciated. Meanwhile, Nodoka and Negi were sitting at a table inside a restaurant. Yue and Haruna were sitting at a nearby table watching the two of them. They kept themselves in disguises to avoid Negi knowing them. Nodoka said she had to use the restroom and she would be right back. Yue and Haruna followed her. When Nodoka went in, Yue and Haruna snuck inside and closed the door.

"Nodoka." Yue said. Nodoka looked back and saw Yue and Haruna. However, she didn't know it was them until they took their costumes off.

"Yue? Haruna? What are you girls doing here?" Nodoka said. Yue took a quick peek outside the door and then shut it again.

"We've been watching you guys since we saw you. You're not on a date with the professor...are you?" Haruna said. Nodoka blushed and said it wasn't anything like that.

"Then what is it?" Yue said. Nodoka explained that this was just a distraction that Asuna asked her for so they could do something. Yue and Haruna understood.

"How funny. You sure you couldn't try and make it a date?" Haruna said. Nodoka's entire face turned red and Yue told her to cut it out.

"Don't worry Nodoka. We're just looking out for you." Yue said "And Haruna was just kidding." Nodoka sighed and thanked them for their support. After Nodoka returned, they had their lunch and left. Yue and Haruna still followed them to make sure nothing happened. Negi and Nodoka went into a book store while Yue and Haruna stayed outside. Nodoka told them that they were Christmas shopping and Yue didn't feel like spoiling the surprise.

"Yue? You're no fun." Haruna said. Meanwhile, Asuna and the others were still working on the book Nekane had.

"Hey Kazumi? Do you think you and Chisame could try getting some of your stuff on her computer to print?" Asuna said. Kazumi nodded and she and Chisame went to her laptop. Asuna looked at the book they had and smiled.

"I have a feeling Negi is going to like this." Nekane said. Asuna smiled and said she hoped so. Everyone was working so hard on it and it was meant to be special. Later that day, Negi and Nodoka were coming back inside with bags in Nodoka's hands. Fuka heard them and told Asuna to hide the book quick. Asuna quickly grabbed her bag sitting at her side and hid the book inside. When Nodoka and Negi came inside, Asuna was sitting reading a magazine. But in the rush, she had it upside down.

"Asuna? Do you know your reading that upside down?" Negi said. Asuna looked at him and then the magazine. Asuna chuckled and said she just noticed. Nodoka thanked Negi and went upstairs. Negi smiled and went to hang his coat up. He then asked Asuna what she and the others were doing while they were gone.

"Oh. Noting really Negi. Just the usual stuff." Asuna said. Meanwhile, Nodoka hummed to herself in her room while she was wrapping some books she bought for Yue and Haruna. Yue and Haruna had come back and went upstairs. Haruna heard Nodoka humming and she slowly reached for the knob. But Yue slapped her hand and said "No peeking." Haruna groaned as she rubbed her hand. Nodoka looked back at a bag she had resting on her bed.

"Now...just one last thing..." Nodoka said. She reached into her bag and pulled out a little stuffed animal. It was for Negi and she bought it when he wasn't looking. Meanwhile, Chamo jumped onto Negi's shoulder. He asked where he and Nodoka were and Negi said they were just out in town today. When they went to bed, Nodoka hid the presents under her bed and went to sleep. And again, Haruna snuck to Nodoka's room to sneak a peek but Yue caught her in the act again.

"Oh! Yue!" Haruna said with Yue tugging her ear. Yue pulled Haruna back to her room and Nodoka's eye opened slightly. She giggled softly.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	20. Ch 20: Anya's Tale of Cheer

_**Negima: 25 Days of Christmas**_

_**Chapter 20: Anya's Tale of Cheer**_

The next day, it was late afternoon and Negi, Jennifer and Anya were outside playing in a snow covered field not far from Nekane's house. Fumika was with Fuka at the time playing in the snow. Anya and Jennifer were making snow angels in the snow. Both of them were having a blast as light snow drifted down from the sky. They both got back up to see their snow angels and they smiled.

"Your angel looks so cool Jennifer." Anya said. Jennifer thanked her and said her snow angel was too. Just then, a snowball came flying from nowhere and hit Anya. She looked and saw the twins looking away whistling.

"Oh NOW you're gonna get it!" Anya said. She got back up and started throwing snowballs at Fumika. Negi chuckled quietly as he saw Anya chasing Fuka and Fumika. Just then, Asuna arrived with Chamo on her shoulders. Chamo leaped from her shoulder and onto Negi's.

"Asuna? Chamo? What is it?" Negi said.

"Nekane wanted me to tell you that it's almost time to come back. It's getting close to dinner." Asuna said. Negi said he nearly forgot and thanked Asuna. He looked around for the girls and Anya threw a snowball. It nailed Negi right in the nose and he fell in the snow.

"Oh! Negi! Are you all right?!" Anya said. Negi got up and wiped the snow off his face.

"Yes. I'm fine Anya. But...I felt like I hit my head on something." Negi said. Asuna checked out Negi and she looked behind him. There wasn't anything around him for his head to hit. She then looked down in the snow and saw there was something buried beneath the snow.

"Hey. Is this a book?" Asuna said. She brushed the snow away and it revealed a book. Negi looked down at it.

"So THAT must be what I felt." Negi said. Jennifer came over as Asuna picked it up. When she saw the book, she gasped. The book was titled "Twas the Night Before Christmas" and Asuna checked it out.

"Is that...what I think it is?" Jennifer said. Asuna saw the edges of the pages were wet from the snow but the rest of the pages were fine. The back of the book was lightly covered with dirt and she brushed it off.

"What's wrong Jennifer? It's just a book." Asuna said. She handed Jennifer the book and she looked behind the cover.

"This was MY book. I got it from a nice lady once in town around this time of year. But a bunch of mean boys took it and I never saw it again." Jennifer said. And it was indeed her book. The others looked and it read "This book belongs to Jennifer" on the inside cover.

"But...that could be ANY Jennifer." Asuna said. Jennifer said she remembered that she had a flower sticker somewhere in the book to make sure it was hers. And she found it on the inside of the back cover.

"This IS it. I thought I lost it forever." Jennifer said. She kept it close to her as they went back. Negi looked at Jennifer and then at the book. He figured that book must've meant something very important to her. When they returned to Nekane's house, Jennifer sat on the couch reading the book by the fireplace. Chao came by and saw her reading it.

"What you reading?" Chao said. Jennifer showed her the book and Chao bent down to see.

"Oh. I remember this story too well." Chao said. Asuna came by and told Chao that the book was one Jennifer lost but they found it. Jennifer loved looking at the pictures in the storybook. She liked seeing the drawings of Santa and she smiled. Anya came by and looked at Jennifer.

"You really like that book Jennifer?" Anya said. Jennifer looked back and nodded. Nekane overheard the commotion and came in. She saw Jennifer reading and she sat besides her.

"Oh. That's a perfect story to read this time of year." Nekane said.

"Yeah. And now that Nodoka and the others taught me to read, I can do more than look at the pictures. I used to do that." Jennifer said. Negi thought of something. He and the other girls never really did anything special for Jennifer as a group. Anya thought of a perfect idea after Negi told her. She whispered it to Negi and he agreed with her idea.

"Jennifer? Anya had thought of something. Why don't I see if the girls would like to act out the story for you?" Negi said. Jennifer looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah! That would be so COOL!" Jennifer said. Negi called the girls down and told them the plan. They said they would love to act out the story for Jennifer. Negi thanked them and Kaede had a funny idea. They used one of Nekane's large curtains like a stage curtain and they hung it up. They turned some of the furniture around so they faced the curtain and Jennifer sat in the crowd. Behind the curtain, the girls decided on who would play which character. Negi sat with Jennifer and so did Nekane.

"OK. You guys got it?" Kazumi said. They nodded and some of the girls went back to join Negi. Kazumi had made herself the "director" of the story. It took the girls a while to get into costumes that they picked out and soon they were ready to go. Kazumi stepped out from behind the curtain.

"OK. Are all of you comfy?" Kazumi said. The others said they were and Kazumi smiled. Anya was up there with the book in her hands. Kazumi peeked back behind the curtain and called for Chismae to come out. Chisame said she wasn't coming out because she said she felt stupid. But Kazumi reached back and grabbed Chisame's arm. She pulled her out and she was dressed like Ma was! The other girls laughed.

"WHY do you pick on me Kazumi?!" Chisame said.

"Hey. It was either you or Ayaka. And you lost the coin toss." Kazumi said. Chisame groaned and she stepped to Kazumi's side. Jennifer was sitting with a big smile on her face. Anya began reading the story. Some of the other girls were already in the back ready. Kazumi had her recorder set up in the back and it was turned on and the girls were sitting out of it's path. Just as Kazumi began reading, Nekane asked if any of the girls wanted anything to snack on. Asuna said she would be happy to get some and she followed her into the kitchen.

"Ugh! Just hurry so we can finish this!" Chisame said. Kazumi elbowed her in the stomach without looking at her. Chisame told her to cut it out. When Asuna and Nekane came back, they were ready to go at last.

"Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse." Anya said. Just then, Chao came scurrying around the ground with mouse ears on her head and she acted like a mouse. The others laughed and Jennifer giggled.

"Chao? WHAT are you doing?" Chisame said. Chao said she was the mouse and she squeaked. As she went off stage, the girls clapped. Chisame asked if it was over and Kazumi said it wasn't since that was only the first page. Evangeline sat in the crowd because Chachamaru asked her to. Nekane said they were so cute in their costumes. But Evangeline told her not to "encourage" them. Anya kept reading the book up to the part with Chisame in it.

"And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap had just settled down for a long winter's nap. When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter!" Anya said. Chisame looked back as Kaede pulled the curtain back with Fei Kū. Jennifer couldn't wait to see this part since this would be Santa's nearing appearance. And the reindeer were Sakurako, Madoka and Kakizaki with Makie!

"What the?! THEY were the reindeer?! OK then. Remind me WHO Santa is!" Chisame said. Kazumi told her to calm down and said "they" would be coming.

"They?!" Chisame said. As Anya read Santa's introduction line, Chisame peeked back behind the curtain.

"With a little old driver, so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick." Anya said. And when Santa appeared in his red sled which was a wagon, they saw Fuka AND Fumika in Santa hats and beards!

"Hello!" they both shouted. Everyone started laughing except Chisame. Evangeline groaned saying "This is SO NOT right!" She put her hand on her face and sighed.

"Wait a second! Why did you cast BOTH of the twins to be Santa?! There's not supposed to be two!" Chisame said. Kazumi said both of them wanted the part and she just COULDN'T choose. Besides, she had trouble telling them apart at the time.

"Oy. This is the CRAZIEST re-enactment of this story I EVER been apart of!" Chisame said. Kazumi just told her to play along since this was for Jennifer. When Chisame saw her face, she saw Jennifer was just laughing as much as the others. After that, the story continued along normally and it ended with Fei Kū and Kaede closing the curtain. Jennifer clapped with everyone else and looked back. Evangeline wasn't in the crowd anymore as she went back to her room.

"Those girls are just crazy." Evangeline said quietly. After the play was finished, they had their dinner and went back to fix the furniture. Evangeline didn't come down for dinner and Chachamaru brought it up to her.

"Master? Are you...all right?" Chachamaru asked. Evangeline looked at her and then out the window. She told Chachamaru to just leave her dinner anywhere. She did and she left the room. Evangeline heard the door close and she looked out at the snow drifting down from the sky.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	21. Ch 21: Ayaka's Shining Christmas Spirit

_**Negima: 25 Days of Christmas**_

_**Chapter 21: Ayaka's Shining Christmas Spirit **_

It was only a few more days until Christmas and all of the girls were as excited as they could be. Ayaka was sitting in the living room browsing a catalog full of fur coats and other glamerous things.

"Ooh! This would look really good on me." Ayaka said. Yue was sitting next to her minding her own buisness and reading her own book.

"Do you have to talk out loud?" Yue said. Ayaka looked at her and huffed.

"You just don't seem to care much about yourself. Do you Yue?" Ayaka said. Just then, Chao came by with a cup of cocoa in her hands. She saw Yue and Ayaka and stopped.

"What you guys doing?" Chao said.

"Yue's been a pain. For the past half hour, she's been bugging me about being too giddy, too greedy and now she just said I'm loud." Ayaka said. Yue said that was because she was right. Ayaka growled.

"Oh what do YOU know Yue?" Ayaka said. Chao sighed and left the room. She looked at the nearby clock and gasped.

"Oh geez. I'm gonna be late." Chao said. Yue and Ayaka looked on as Chao put her winter apparel on and started making her way out of the door. Ayaka was wondering where Chao was going. She, along with dragging Yue with her, followed Chao out in the snow covered town. When Chao arrived at a building, she went inside. Ayaka and Yue followed her inside. Inside was a kitchen with many poor people sitting around at the tables.

"Is this...what I think it is?" Ayaka said. Just then, Chao noticed Ayaka and Yue behind her.

"Girls? What are you doing? Were you following me?" Chao said.

"Well, Ayaka was. She just dragged me along for the ride." Yue said. Just then, a woman in a apron came up to the girls.

"Hello Chao dear. Are these your friends?" she said. Chao introduced Ayaka and Yue to her and she said it was nice to meet them. When the woman went back to the kitchen, Ayaka and Yue talked more to Chao. Ayaka asked why Chao was here in someone else's kitchen with all of these people. Chao just smiled.

"This is where I've been working this month. I'm helping out at the soup kitchen. And it's a real blast." Chao said. Yue just looked on and Ayaka gasped.

"What?! You've been doing THIS?! What kind of job is that?" Ayaka said. Chao sighed and asked her what she's been doing during their time here.

"Nothing. She's been living with Negi's sister for a while. And she's been using her credit card so much." Yue said. Ayaka growled and told Yue she could hear her. Yue asked if it mattered as she was right. Ayaka grumbled and looked away. Chao then asked what Yue was up too. Ayaka said she was doing the same thing as her but she said it in a sly voice. Yue looked away.

"Well, the two of you can probably start working for a change." Chao said. Ayaka asked what she meant by that. And it made sense when Ayaka, Yue and Chao were all wearing aprons later.

"What?! I did NOT sign up for kitchen duty!" Ayaka shouted. Chao said it was about time she did something than sitting around. Yue looked away and she chuckled in her mind. Ayaka couldn't believe she was about to cook for a bunch of people she didn't know.

"Come on girls. We can't just stand around now." Chao said. Chao strolled off while Ayaka looked at each other and groaned. And all three of the girls got to work. While Chao was happy and cheerful and Yue was quiet and emotionless, Ayaka groaned as she was working.

"What's wrong Ayaka? Are you ACTUALLY doing work now?" Chao said.

"Don't PUSH it Chao!" Ayaka said. Chao's boss, the woman they met earlier, was very happy that Ayaka and Yue were happy enough to help out. When Ayaka noticed she was watching them, she smiled with a little twinge on her cheek. When they were finished cooking and the other people started eating, Ayaka sat down and sighed. Yue wiped her forehead with her arm. Just then, Chao came by still smiling.

"Come on. The job's not done yet!" Chao said. Ayaka couldn't understand how Chao could be so happy and Yue said it was creeping her out. Chao said she was happy seeing the smiling faces on everyone else when the job was finished. Ayaka asked Chao what she meant by the job not being done yet. Chao meant the dishes were next. Ayaka groaned again.

"Come on Chao! My arms are still feeling tingly!" Ayaka said. Chao said hard work would do her good. Yue didn't care how she was feeling. She just wanted to get the work over with. Ayaka couldn't imagine Yue ever wanting to keep working.

"So? I never saw you doing work." Yue said. Ayaka growled as Chao lead her back to the kitchen. After the girls were done, they all returned back to Nekane's house. Chao was happy with Yue for all the help she gave. But she was mad at Ayaka for her snotty behavior. She even said she was worse than the Grinch or Evangeline.

"Hey! What does THAT mean?!" Ayaka said. Chao went on telling Ayaka what she was doing in the kitchen. She took more breaks than anyone, she didn't want to get near some of the guests, she gave Yue most of her work, and she nagged so much that it was hurting Chao's head!

"Well...uh...I..." Ayaka said. Chao looked away disappointed.

"Something tells me out of all of us, YOU share as much Christmas spirit as Evangeline does." Chao said. Ayaka gasped and imagined herself acting like Evangeline. It freaked her out of her own mind. Ayaka sighed and went back to her room. Yue walked over to the fire to warm up. In her room, Ayaka was feeling so sad inside. She laid on her bed and looked out the window.

"Am I...really like Evangeline? Do I have NO Christmas spirit?" Ayaka thought. She looked at the little stand by her bed and she saw the photo frame that Asuna made for her. She then put her face in the pillow and started crying softly. She was so sad that she even missed dinner with everyone else. Later that day, before it was 8 pm, Asuna came into her room when she heard from Chao.

"Ayaka? You OK?" Asuna said. Asuna sat on the edge of Asuna's bed. She told Ayaka that she heard from Chao as to what happened today. Ayaka still kept her face in her pillow. Asuna told Ayaka that Chao was wrong when she said she had Christmas spirit to match Evangeline's. She said that she had one of the highest Christmas spirit out of the others.

"No I don't." Ayaka said muffled. Asuna said that through all the years she's been with her, she always loved seeing her Christmas spirit shining. And just because she's not a kid anymore didn't mean her Christmas spirit should be any different. Ayaka's face then emerged from her pillow. Asuna told Ayaka that if she wanted to really prove Chao wrong, then she should show it to her tomorrow. Ayaka thanked Asuna and promised she would.

"Now THAT'S the Ayaka I know." Asuna said. Ayaka asked Asuna for a little favor and Asuna had a feeling she knew what it was. Without anyone looking, Asuna and Ayaka shared a hug. But unknown to them, Negi was about to come in to see Ayaka. But he stopped when he saw their hug through the crack in the door. He smiled and left.

"OK then. You show Chao she's wrong." Asuna said. She left Ayaka alone and she went to bed. The next morning, Ayaka's plan went into action. Yue said she would help Chao again today and she thanked her. But they were in for a shock! When they arrived at the soup kitchen, Ayaka was already there working!

"A...Ayaka?" Chao said. Ayaka looked and saw Chao. She waved and the two girls walked over.

"How long have you been here for?" Chao said. Ayaka figured since she came here at 6 am and it was 9 am now, it was three hours. Chao looked at her boss and she said it was true. Chao looked at Ayaka closely. She had a few stains on her apron and clothes, her eyes sagged, and her hands looked like she worked them to the bone. Chao couldn't believe it. This COULDN'T have been the same Ayaka from yesterday.

"I felt really bad about yesterday. So, I hope this makes up Chao." Ayaka said. Chao said it was MORE than enough to make up. Chao apologized for what she said about Ayaka yesterday and she accepted it. When the other people came to the soup kitchen, Ayaka's Christmas spirit pratically shined brightly. Asuna had came to the kitchen that day with Negi to help as well. Through the time Asuna was here, she was very happy with Ayaka.

"Way to go Ayaka." Asuna thought.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	22. Ch 22: We'll Never Say Good Bye

_**Negima: 25 Days of Christmas**_

_**Chapter 22: We'll Never Say Good-Bye**_

It was December 20th and it was only five days before Christmas Day would be upon them. All of the girls were all very excited about Christmas drawing near except for Evangeline. But while Evangeline kept herself secluded from the others, Fumika felt both happy and sad inside. She knew that after Christmas was over with, the girls would have to return to Mahora Academy and this would probably be the last she would see of Frosty.

"Frosty..." Fumika thought. She looked out at Frosty's snow body out in the snow. She went outside with the hat in her hand and she put it on his head. Frosty came alive and Fumika sat quietly by the bottom of his body.

"Fumika? What's the matter?" Frosty asked.

"Well Frosty, it's almost Christmas and we'll have to go back to our school when it's over." Fumika said. Frosty said she told him about Mahora Academy and he said he would love to see it.

"But that's the thing Frosty. You CAN'T come with us. You'll have to stay here in Nekane's yard until you melt with the rest of the snow." Fumika said. Frosty said that didn't sound like much fun.

"Fumika. I don't want to melt away. I really enjoyed all of our time together and we've had a blast together." Frosty said. Fumika sighed. Negi looked outside and saw Fumika's sad face. Nekane came to Negi's side and Chamo jumped up onto Negi's shoulder.

"What's the matter Negi?" Chamo said. Negi pointed to Fumika and they too saw Fumika's face.

"Oh. Poor Fumika." Nekane said.

"It's because of that snowman. Isn't it?" Chamo asked. Negi nodded.

"Well, I got nothing as to how to fix this. It's not like you can make the guy immortal. I don't think that spell works on snowmen." Chamo said. Negi also mentioned that the spell was a forbidden spell as well.

"Oh right. That." Chamo said. Nekane started to think of a solution to Fumika's problem while Negi and Chamo watched them. Meanwhile, Chachamaru was feeling the same way as Fumika was too. She was sad because even though Jennifer was apart of their big family, she wasn't sure if Jennifer could come with them to Mahora Academy.

"She'll probably stay here." Chachamaru thought. Jennifer sat by herself in the kitchen drawing pictures. Kaede came by and saw Jennifer sitting alone.

"Are you all right?" Kaede said. Jennifer looked up at her and then away. Somehow, Jennifer had the same feeling as Chachamaru and Fumika. She did learn that the girls all went to Mahora Academy, and like Chachamaru, she felt like she couldn't follow them there. In fact, the drawing she was doing was herself and Chachamaru. A tear leaked from her eye.

"Poor kid. She's probably feeling the same way as Chachamaru is." Kaede thought. Kaede went to see Chachamaru to try and cheer her up. Meanwhile, Fumika figured that she and Frosty should try and have as much fun as they could. Fumika knew not too many games would really work with Frosty since he had no legs.

"Don't mind me Fumika. Let's just have fun like we always did." Frosty said. Fumika nodded. The two of them had a snowball fight and the two were laughing again. However, in Fumika's heart, this seemed less fun knowing that she was at a unfair advantage since she could move. All Frosty could really do was shift himself around in that one spot. After a while, Fumika decided to call the game off.

"OK then. What else do you want to do Fumika?" Frosty asked. Fumika couldn't think of anything else and she said she had to go inside. So, she went back inside and left Frosty sitting in the snow field. Meanwhile, after a talk with Kaede, Chachamaru said that if this was going to be her last few days with Jennifer, she was going to make them her best ones ever. She found Jennifer sitting alone still in the kitchen.

"Jennifer? I thought of something. Why don't we spend today together? Just the two of us without anyone else?" Chachamaru said. Jennifer wiped her tears from her eyes and said that would be nice. So, the two of them got their winter clothes and went out. Meanwhile, Nekane, Anya and Negi sat with Fumika in the living room by the fireplace.

"Don't feel sad Fumika. I know something good could happen." Negi said. But Fumika couldn't believe that. Nekane had just thought of something that she had remembered. She brought the others back to the attic again. When they arrived, Negi asked what it was Nekane wanted to show them. She said it was in one of these boxes. And she found it inside the same box that she originally found Frosty's magical enchanted hat in.

"Here we go." Nekane said. In her hands was a small empty snowglobe.

"What? It's just a snowglobe." Fumika said. But Anya knew what it was right away. She told them that this wasn't just an ordinary snowglobe. She told Negi and Fumika that it was a special enchanted snowglobe that they recieved as a Christmas present from someone. But she couldn't quite remember who though.

"Really? I thought I sensed magic coming from somewhere up here." Negi said. Nekane told Fumika that she could still keep Frosty with her in the snowglobe and he would never melt. Fumika looked at the snowglobe with hope shining in her eyes. Anya told Negi of a spell that would cause Frosty to be placed inside the snowglobe. He agreed to help Fumika with it since she was his responsibility and he wanted her to be happy.

"Thanks a lot you guys." Fumika said. Meanwhile, Chachamaru and Jennifer were enjoying themselves. Chachamaru told Jennifer that she would be happy to do anything for her today. Jennifer thanked her and said she would try not to be a bother. But Chachamaru said she was never a bother. While all of this was happening, Kaede still felt sad about Jennifer and Chachamaru not being together.

"I should try and do something. They're both my friends." Kaede said. With Nekane's permission, Kaede picked up the phone and started to call someone. She was calling Konoka's grandfather to see if she could get Jennifer enrolled at Mahora Academy. When she got him on the phone, she told the dean everything that had happened and she asked if it could be possible to enroll Jennifer in Mahora Academy. When she got her reply, she gasped. After saying good-bye, she went out to find Chachamaru and Jennifer. Meanwhile, Negi and Fumika were outside with Frosty.

"OK. Let's try this." Negi said. He put the snowglobe on the ground and stepped back. Frosty asked Fumika what was happening and she said they found a way that they can still be together after Christmas and that he wouldn't have to fear of melting. Negi said the spell correctly and something started to happen. A magical glitter surrounded Frosty and he vanished.

"Frosty?! Where are you?!" Fumika said. Negi smiled and pointed to the snowglobe. She looked down and she saw Frosty waving to her inside the globe! Fumika smiled and waved back. She picked up the snowglobe and the two of them went inside. Meanwhile, Jennifer and Chachamaru were sitting at the same bench that she and Evangeline were at.

"Was it here you saw the bird?" Chachamaru said. Jennifer nodded and pointed to the tree. But before Jennifer said anything, Kaede caught up to the girls.

"Chachamaru! Jennifer! I just got off the phone with the dean and guess what he said!" Kaede said. When she told them, Jennifer and Chachamaru both smiled. Later that day, the three of them came home and they saw Fumika showing Frosty's snowglobe to everyone else.

"Wow. Now THAT is cool." Kazumi said. Nekane and Negi were both happy to see Fumika's smile back on her face again. Kaede called everyone's attention and they all looked at her.

"Kaede called the dean of our school and he said he would be happy to enroll Jennifer!" Chachamaru said. The others were all happy to hear the great news. This now meant that neither Frosty or Jennifer would be left behind. But in her room, Evangeline's dark thoughts started to stir again.

"Christmas? Bah Humbug! I must stop Christmas from coming." Evangeline said in a sinister voice. She saw Jennifer's gift sitting on her bed next to her and she threw it in the garbage pail in her room!

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	23. Ch 23: Christmas Without You

_**Negima: 25 Days of Christmas**_

_**Chapter 23: Christmas Without You**_

While Negi and his class were having their many adventures in Wales with Nekane and Anya, their friendly teachers were hard at work still back at Mahora Academy. The dean had checked on Konoka and the other girls from time to time and he knew he could trust Negi enough to watch the entire class. He looked at the calendar in his office and the date was December 22nd.

"I wonder how Negi is doing with Evangeline. She is quite the pill around this time of year." Konoe said. Meanwhile, Professor Takahata was just going over some papers from his class. He was humming along to some Christmas music he heard over the radio.

"Hmm. Things have been quite dull ever since Negi and his class went to spend Christmas with Nekane." Takahata said. He looked quietly out the window at the snow covered school grounds.

"Asuna. I hope you're being a good girl." Takahata thought. He picked up some of his papers and put them in a neat pile by his phone. Just then, his phone rang and he answered it. It was Asuna calling him from her cell phone.

"Oh hello Asuna. I haven't heard from you in a while. How are you girls?" Takahata said with a smile on his face. Asuna told him that everyone was fine and they were being their same old selves. He was glad to hear it.

"I hope you have a Merry Christmas professor." Asuna said. Takahata said he knew he would even if Asuna wasn't here.

"What I hope is you've been keeping up with your school work and not slacking off." Takahata said. Asuna said they had class first thing every morning that they had been with Nekane.

"Well, that's good to hear." Takahata said. Asuna also told him about all of the nice things that have happened like Chachamaru finding Jennifer, Kazumi helping Tina and her family, Zazie's aide in the toy drive and the other adventures the girls shared.

"It seems like you've been busy. How about you Asuna? Have you been a good girl?" Takahata said.

"Huh? Of course professor. You know me!" Asuna said. The two of them chuckled and Asuna blushed.

"Well, it was nice to hear from you Asuna. Anyway, I've got some work here that needs my attention." Takahata said. Asuna understood and said she would try again later. Takahata said she was welcomed to call her anytime.

"OK then. Bye professor." Asuna said. After that, Takahata hung his phone up and went back to his paper work. Just then, Shizuna came in with a cup of coffee in both of her hands.

"Hello professor. Have you been working hard?" she said. Takahata asked when he ever wasn't and she chuckled.

"You're quite the comedian." Shizuna said. She handed Takahata one of the cups and she sat besides him. He looked at the papers and then out the window.

"Worried about Asuna?" Shizuna said.

"Not really. I know she's a good girl and she tries hard, but the school hasn't been the same since they went to Wales." Takahata said. Shizuna agreed and she couldn't believe that the dean really approved it from the start. But she knew they would come back sooner or later.

"Yeah. They probably won't like it though." Takahata said "They must be enjoying themselves so much that they might not want to return to Mahora Academy." Shizuna put her hand on his shoulder and said they probably miss seeing their old teachers still.

"You're probably right." Takahata said. Shizuna chuckled and looked at Takahata's desk. She noticed a paper sticking out from underneath a stack of papers on his desk.

"What's this?" Shizuna said. She slowly pulled the paper out and looked at it. She giggled and showed Takahata the paper. It was Asuna's painting of the two of them from her childhood.

"Oh. I was wondering where I put that. I kept it since she gave it to me." Takahata said. He smiled as he saw the way Asuna painted her and him together.

"It's kind of funny. This doesn't look a THING like me. But don't tell Asuna that." Takahata said with a chuckle. Shizuna smiled and she promised not to leak a word. Outside, he saw some of the other girls from the school out in the snow caroling. Meanwhile, in Wales, the girls were secretly working on their present for Negi.

"OK. Put it here Fuka." Asuna said. Fuka picked up something and put it in the book. Nekane said that Negi would surely love this present because it was from all of his students.

"Yeah. I almost forgot what it was like with you guys." Chao said. The only person not there was Evangeline herself. She still had Jennifer's gift to her sitting in her garbage. She looked at it and huffed.

"Christmas. What a RIDICULOUS excuse for a holiday. And they thought they could change me. They thought that they could warm my ice cold heart. News flash girls! Vampires and Christmas DON'T EVER mix!" Evangeline said. She had read through some other Christmas stories to see if there was a way she could stop Christmas from coming.

"Grr! These books are WORTHLESS!" Evangeline shouted. She shoved the books off her bed and sat down. She bit her nail as she tried to think of something. And unfortunately, something DID come. She thought it over from all different angles and she smiled with a devilish grin.

"It's perfect. Yes. Yes. YES!" Evangeline said "Let history know that I, Evangeline A.K. McDowell, has succeeded where those such as the Grinch and Ebenezer Scrooge have failed! I will be the one...to END Christmas for good!" She laughed wickedly and she grinned with her fangs showing.

"And this time, my dear professor Negi Springfield will NOT foil my plans!" Evangeline said. From down in the living room, Chachamaru felt a disturbing feeling rising. And it seemed to be coming from Evangeline. She gasped.

"Master...no." she thought. Meanwhile, back at Mahora Academy, the dean was looking at his computer. He then noticed the clock and it was two o' clock. He called Shizuna and Takahata to his office to discuss something important. When they arrived, they had no idea what he could want them for.

"What's up Konoe? You usually don't call us both here unless it's something important." Takahata said. Konoe asked them if they missed Negi's class much. While the two of them both knew they were fine on their own, they said they still missed them. He then showed them a few pictures of Wales he had collected on his computer.

"Tell me. Have the two of you ever wanted to see Negi's home at all? It's really quite the sight." he said. Shizuna asked where he was going at with all of this and he smiled.

"Don't worry. It will make sense soon." he said. Meanwhile, Chachamaru went to Evangeline's room to talk to her.

"Master? I wanted to..." Chachamaru said. Just then, she saw Evangeline busy writing down on a notepad. And she gasped when she saw Jennifer's present sitting in her garbage pail behind her!

"Master? Why is Jennifer's present in the garbage?" Chachamaru said from shock. Evangeline looked at her and she was glad she asked. She said she has chosen to leave her connections to Jennifer and the others behind and she showed her what she wrote on her notepad. It seemed to be a spell for something. When she read the rest of it, she gasped.

"No! Master! You can't be serious! You're going to..." Chachamaru said. But Evangeline shushed her to avoid anyone else hearing her. Evangeline said that if she mentioned just ONE word of her plan to anyone, she would silence her for a LONG time. Chachamaru told her that she was insane.

"Yes. Maybe I am insane. But it's this holiday's fault! This stupid day must no longer be allowed! Starting tommorow, Christmas...is OVER!" Evangeline said. She then let Chachamaru leave and she laughed. Chachamaru looked back in fear.

"My master. She's deeper in the darkness than she was before..." she thought. Meanwhile, someone was approaching the North Pole and he had something in his hand. It looked like Nagi in his cloak and he smiled with his hood covering most of his face.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	24. Ch 24: Show Me The Light Of Christmas

**_Negima: 25 Days of Christmas_**

**_Chapter 24: Show Me The Light of Christmas_**

Today was December 24th, which is better known as Christmas Eve, and everyone from here to the edges of Wales is full of Christmas cheer. And none's cheer is louder than Class 2-A. Nekane played Christmas music and everyone was enjoying themselves. Because they knew that tomorrow would be the big day, Christmas was coming tomorrow. But, out of everyone in the city, one little girl was plotting her dark scheme to end Christmas for good. And this was Evangeline A.K. McDowell.

"Today is the day. Today is when it will ALL end! Today is when Christmas is gone for good!" Evangeline said "And with my perfect plan ready to roll, there is NO one to stop me!" But despite this claim, she knew three people would be able to stop her. That was Chachamaru, Asuna and Negi. At the time, Chachamaru was down with the other girls enjoying themselves.

"Hey Chachamaru? What's wrong? Why aren't you happy with the rest of us?" Asuna asked. Chachamaru looked up towards Evangeline's room.

"I'm worried about my master." Chachamaru said. Asuna asked why she would be worried. Evangeline seemed to be warming up to the holiday quickly.

"But...you don't know my master like I do." Chachamaru said. Negi overheard her and told Chachamaru not to worry. If Evangeline tried anything funny, he would notice and he would have his staff ready. Chachamaru looked up towards Evangeline's room.

"I hope so professor. Because I believe she still needs someone to show her the true light of Christmas." Chachamaru said. Asuna told Chachamaru not to worry too.

"Now come on! Let's have fun! Today's Christmas Eve! It's going to be Christmas tomorrow whether Evangeline wants it to be or not!" Asuna said. She pulled Chachamaru out of her chair and they joined the other girls. From high up, Evangeline watched the girls through a crack in her door.

"Yes my little unsuspecting friends. Just have your little cheer. Because soon, it will mean NOTHING." Evangeline said slyly. She snickered and then decided to put her plan into action. She came out of her room and she made her way downstairs. When everyone saw her, she just acted naturally to not attract attention.

"Evangeline! There you are!" Jennifer said rushing over "Did you open my present yet?" Evangeline looked away and said that she was going to open it later. Jennifer groaned.

"How long do I have to wait?" Jennifer said. Evangeline looked to her with a grin on her face.

"Not long Jennifer. Not much longer." she said. Just then, a knock came at the front door. Nekane went to answer it and there was Tina and her family.

"Hello. Merry Christmas!" Tina said. Nekane called Kazumi and she was surprised to see them there. They wanted to thank Kazumi and her class for spending that night together. They wanted to make it up to them and they asked if they could spend Christmas Eve with them. Nekane said it was all right with her and the other girls said it was fine as well.

"Thank you so much." Tina's mother said "Thanks to you kids, we were able to support ourselves for longer than we expected." Kazumi said it was no trouble at all. Tina met with Jennifer again and the two of them sat together to chat. Tina's mother had baked them a fruit cake and Nekane thanked her. Tina's family then joined the others. Nekane said it was nice to see friends together on Christmas. Just then, another knock came at the door.

"Now who could that be?" Negi said. He went to answer it and he was surprised as to who it was. It was the director of the "Christmas Carol" from the theatre, Chaos' boss from the soup kitchen and the fire fighters from when Zazie helped in the toy drive.

"We've got more visitors Nekane!" Negi said. Zazie and Asuna came to meet at the door and they shook their hands. The director wanted to tell the girls that their performance really brought in more paying visitors to his theatre. And thanks to Zazie's wonderful music and magic acts, the toy drive was a huge success and the children wanted to thank her for everything. The woman from the soup kitchen introduced herself as Carol and she wanted to thank Ayaka for everything she did. Nekane invited them inside and they took up her invite.

"Why thank you my lady." the director said. So now not only were Negi, Nekane, Anya and Class 2-A celebrating Christmas together, but so where some of the many friends they made in Wales. Just before Asuna closed the door, her boss at the newspaper center came by to wish her a Merry Christmas. Asuna asked Nekane if it was OK if he could come inside and Nekane just smiled and nodded. With that, Asuna closed the door.

"All right everyone. Please make yourself at home and if you need anything, just feel free to ask. It is Christmas after all." Nekane said.

"Tis the season!" everyone else said together. Nekane and Negi smiled. Nekane was quite happy to have a party with all of their many friends, but she was never happier without Negi with her for the holidays. Meanwhile, all the way at the North Pole, the cloaked person paid a visit to Santa's workshop. He was greeted by the big guy and he asked what he came to his lovely home for.

"I have a little favor Mr. Saint Nick. Can you drop this little gift off in Wales for me? At the home of Negi and Nekane Springfield?" he said showing Santa something with a card around it's neck. Santa laughed and said he would be happy too. The man also asked Santa if he could save Negi's home for last so he could visit. Santa thought it over and he said it would have to be for a while. He didn't really care. He then took his hood off and it WAS Nagi Springfield! While everyone enjoyed themselves, Konoka was in the kitchen talking with Setsuna.

"It's quite the party. Isn't it? I don't think I've ever seen so many people." Konoka said. Setsuna chuckled and she agreed. The two of them were each enjoying a cup of cocoa that Nekane had made earlier. Konoka had put little marshmallows in hers. As Konoka raised her cup to take a sip, she started hearing something faint. Negi came in and said hello but Konoka told him to be quiet for a second. The faint sound she was hearing sounded like carolers.

"Do you hear that?" Konoka said. Asuna came in and looked at Konoka confused.

"What's up Konoka?" Asuna said. Konoka told the two of them to listen and they heard the noise too.

"I think I hear carolers." Negi said. Along with Konoka and Asuna, Negi went to the door to see who was singing. And they were in for a surprise. Outside in the snow was Konoe, Professor Takahata and Shizuna!

"Is that...Professor Takahata?! And the dean?!" Asuna said.

"Grandfather?!" Konoka said from shock. Kazumi came over and stuck her head out. She asked if she was really seeing their teachers from Mahora Academy and they were.

"Merry Christmas from Mahora Academy!" Takahata said. Some of the other girls came to see and they gasped.

"Our teachers are here?!" Makie said. Evangeline heard them and gasped. Nekane couldn't believe the other teachers from the school were here as well. But like the others who came before, she invinted them inside. The teachers greeted their students again and a few hugs were shared. Evangeline decided she would have to hide out until it was time for her plan. After everyone settled in again, Konoka was looking at her grandfather worried.

"What's the matter Konoka?" Setsuna asked. Konoka told her she never thought her grandfather would be here and she never got him a present for Christmas! Setsuna told her not to worry and she said she would help her find something. Konoka thanked her gratefully and the two of them headed out. Konoe was happy to see all of Class 2-A so full of cheer and they all listened to the stories that their friends had to share. Konoe also got the chance to meet Jennifer face to face.

"Wow. Chachamaru was right. You ARE old." Jennifer said. Konoe chuckled and Chachamaru looked at her embarrassed. Konoe said she had quite the humor and he couldn't wait to enroll her in Mahora Academy as well. Jennifer jumped up and down with joy and then ran over to hug Chachamaru. From afar, Evangeline stuck her tongue out.

"Ugh. All of these Christmas spirited fools make me sick. I think it's about time for my plan to come into motion." Evangeline said. From afar, Chachamaru could hear her faintly and went upstairs. While Evangeline devised a way to sneak out without being suspected of something, Chachamaru snuck into Evangeline's room. She saw Jennifer's gift still sitting in her garbage. She took it out and then found a nearby bag that Evangeline kept a magic spell book in.

"Please let this work. My master deserves to live in the light." Chachamaru thought sneaking Jennifer's gift into her bag. Just then, Evangeline came in and asked what Chachamaru was doing. Chachamaru said she was doing nothing and left. Without suspecting a thing, Evangeline sealed her bag up and she went out the door claiming she was doing some "last minute Christmas shopping" to everyone else. Meanwhile, Konoka was sitting on a bench out in town worried.

"I can't think of a thing Setsuna! I'm too late! Christmas is going to be ruined!" Konoka said with tears coming to her eyes. But Setsuna smiled and put her hand on Konoka's shoulder. Konoka looked at Setsuna.

"Konoka. I think the dean couldn't ask for anything more than having you for a granddaughter. And I think that's all the present he ever needs." Setsuna said "I mean...Christmas is a time where certain people, places and things can have a VERY special meaning." Konoka wiped her eyes and smiled. The two of them hugged and they continued on. After Konoka found a gift, the girls made their way back home and they sang "The Christmas Song" together with each of them taking a turn with the lyrics. For the rest of the day, everyone enjoyed themselves.

"This is SOME party Nekane!" Asuna said. Nekane smiled and she couldn't believe she had this many people together in one room. Asuna said that there was NO one or way that this could be ruined. But little did they know that Asuna might be wrong. After the sun had set and the Christmas lights glowed brightly in the city, Evangeline had reached a cliff overlooking the entire city of Wales!

"It's time. Time for Christmas...to VANISH!" Evangeline shouted. She had her black witch outfit on from her attacks at Mahora Academy and she grinned with a devilish grin on her face. Her eyes looked pure evil and she pulled out the book of magic spells in her bag. She turned to a certain page revealing a certain spell that if casted correctly...would allow the caster to change ANYTHING at all from time itself! She laughed wickedly and her laugh echoed into the night sky.

"This holiday has been a pain in my side for TOO long! For too many years have I watched the other kids get THEIR Christmas wishes while I was despised for simply being alive!" Evangeline said "While the other children were getting their Christmas presents and sharing cheer with their families, I've been hunted down to be killed just because I became a vampire against my own will!" As she remembered the horrible experiences she went through, her hate only grew and grew until she was ablaze with the dark flame of her own hatred.

"Well, all that will CHANGE! And Christmas will be going away FOREVER!" Evangeline shouted "Once I cast this spell, I shall remove Christmas from existance! No more Christmas cheer! No more visits from jolly old Saint Nick! And best of all...NO MORE CHRISTMAS!!" She laughed insanely as the winds whisped across the snow covered town.

"And now. It...is...TIME! Christmas is about to be lost for all eternity!" Evangeline said. She said the spell in the book loud and proudly and it was casted upon the city. And something was happening! From out of nowhere, the skies over Wales grew dark and full of storm clouds and it began snowing! But it came down worse than a blizzard! She had somehow called forth a ferocious snow storm instead of wiping Christmas from existance!

"What?! That's not right! What happened?!" Evangeline said. What happened was while she was laughing, a small wind gust blew the pages in her book strong enough to change the page to the spell she just casted. But instead of feeling like her plan failed, she only grinned again. This was still good enough for her.

"Well, I might not have gotten the spell I wanted, but this will have to do! With this ferocious snow storm blowing, the town will be blown over with snow and Santa won't be able to find us! So, in the end, I've won!" Evangeline said. The winds blew ferociously from all angles and snow came down fast outside the many buildings. Evangeline looked at her bag and she saw something that looked like a Christmas present in there.

"What's this?" Evangeline said. She pulled it out and read the small card hanging from the bow. It was Jennifer's present to her. She figured that Chachamaru had snuck this in her bag.

"Well, as a toast to my victory, I think I'll see what this ridiculous thing is. After all, there's not a caring soul left in this world that would EVER care for a wicked vampire like myself." Evangeline said. As she opened it, she chuckled to herself. But when she saw what Jennifer's present was, she gasped loudly and froze in place. The box that had the present inside fell from her hand and it was blown over the cliff. She held the gift in her other hand and her she looked at it with her eyes wide open.

"What...what...is...this?!" Evangeline said from shock. In Evangeline's hand was a beautiful gold locket on a gold chain. Evangeline couldn't believe what she was seeing. She looked over the entire thing and saw the opening in the locket. She opened it and she saw a small drawing of herself, Jennifer and Chachamaru that Jennifer had drawn.

"Is this...really for...me?" Evangeline said. As she looked at the drawing inside, her memories of Jennifer started to fill her heart. Her dark flame started to fade and it soon was replaced by a glowing flame of light. Tears leaked from her eyes and she started doing something she never was really seen doing. She started to cry. She held the locket close to her and as the tears came down her cheeks, a smile came to her face.

"This...is...the best present...I...ever received. I...I haven't felt this way...since...since..." Evangeline said sniffling. In her mind, her memories of Nagi came back to her. She remembered the times she shared with him during the time she followed him and the last one to pass by was Nagi promising to come back for her graduation. Soon, memories of her other classmates came and they filled her empty black heart with joyful memories. She looked out at the snow storm she created and then at the locket. She clutched it tightly in her hands and tears came rushing out.

"What...have I done?" Evangeline said. She started to cry and sniffle as she watched as her storm blew over the town. From behind her, a branch broke off from a tree behind her and hit her right in the back of her head! The branch had hit her in the right spot and she passed out. As her body started wobbling, she fell over the cliff with the locket still in her hand. Her black witch hat flew off her head and glided through the winds towards town. Meanwhile, Negi and his friends were still enjoying their Christmas party.

"Here Negi. This is from all of us." Asuna said. Asuna handed Negi a present wrapped in paper and had a gold bow on the top. It said on the tag that the gift was from "The Class of 2-A" to Negi. Nekane had a camera in her hands and she pointed it at Negi. When Negi unwrapped it enough to see what it was, she took a picture. The wrapped present was a book marked "Our Christmas in Wales" on the cover. It was a photo album with many pictures of their time in Wales.

"Oh girls. Thank you. It's wonderful." Negi said flipping through the pages. Asuna said everyone worked hard on putting it together and there was another surprise in the back. When Negi flipped to the last page, he saw the girls had written their names in black marker. The names on the page showed who worked on the album and it had names like Asuna, Setsuna, Fuka, Satomi, Chachamaru, Chisame, Kazumi and even Jennifer.

"We're all glad you like it professor." Ayaka said. Just then, a light tap came at the door. Negi went to see what the sound was and Evangeline's witch hat came blowing inside after Negi opened the door. Negi closed the door quickly and the hat landed in Jennifer's lap. Jennifer looked over the hat and wondered whose it was.

"Hey. Isn't that Evangeline's hat?" Asuna said. Jennifer gasped and Chachamaru confirmed it was Evangeline's witch hat. The others looked at the hat with concern on their faces. Just then, Nekane heard a news bulletin on her television screen. It was saying that Evangeline's snow storm was the worst storm in Wales history and that it seemed to be having no end in sight. As everyone looked on in worry, Nekane said that Evangeline must've been still out in the terrible storm. And on everyone's mind, the same question drifted around in their heads...

_Where is Evangeline?_


	25. Ch 25: All I Want For Christmas Is You

_**Negima: 25 Days of Christmas**_

_**Chapter 25: All I Want For Christmas Is You**_

While the group's concern over Evangeline's disappearance grown, Evangeline was out in the deep woods outside of town. Her front side was flat down in the snow and one of her arms was extended in the snow. As the winds whisped and the snow pounded down, the locket that Evangeline held had fallen out of her grip during the fall and it was in the snow a few feet ahead of her. The locket's picture was open and the locket itself was still in perfect shape despite the fall. In Evangeline's mind, a old memory from her past echoed in her head.

"Here. This is for you." a young boy said. He handed Evangeline a lucky charm and she held it in her hand. This was the first time, before Jennifer came to be, that Evangeline was ever shown concern by anyone.

"You probably want it back. Well, I promise. I'll come back to see you when Christmas comes next time." Evangeline said. And she kept the charm with her at all times. However, when she came back the following Christmas, she learned that the boy had passed away in an accident and she lost who she believed was the last person to ever show her any kindness before Nagi.

"No...it...can't be..." Evangeline said. After that, Evangeline's eyes slowly opened and she heard the wind whisping around and she saw the snow falling. When she finally regained consciousness, she got up on her hands and knees. She looked up and saw she fell off the cliff. She looked for the locket and she saw a raven was about to take it!

"Hey! Get away from that!" Evangeline shouted. But the raven didn't hear her and it hopped closer towards the chain. Evangeline gasped and started making her way towards the locket.

"No! I won't let you! That is mine!" Evangeline shouted. She used whatever energy she had to dive and she caught it. The raven got spooked and it flew away. Evangeline looked at her hand holding the locket tightly in her grasp. Tears began to fill her eyes and she pulled the locket back to her. She kept it against her heart and she sniffled.

"No. This...can't happen. It shouldn't! It couldn't! It mustn't! It...wouldn't! Not now! Not...t..then! Not ever again!" Evangeline said shivering. She was on her knees crying as the snow built up on her shoulders. Meanwhile, Negi was watching the storm continuing to blow outside and he grew ever worried of Evangeline with every passing second.

"I can't just let her freeze! I'm going to find her!" Negi said. Nekane stopped him and said it was too dangerous for Negi to go all alone. Asuna stood up from her seat and looked at Negi.

"She's right. I'm going with you!" Asuna said. Nekane gasped and Negi looked at her startled. Chachamaru and Jennifer said they would help as well.

"But...you'll all surely freeze out there. This storm is blowing too hard for any of you to see through!" Nekane said. Negi turned around and looked at Nekane.

"I'm sorry sister. But vampire or not, Evangeline IS my student AND my responsibility!" Negi said. Konoe and the other teachers looked at Negi with a smile on their faces. Nekane looked at Negi with surprise in her eyes. It seemed that all of his time at Mahora Academy had taught Negi the true meaning of being responsible and he truly had changed. While it wasn't an external change, it was a change from inside his heart.

"Well, I suppose I can't stop you Negi." Nekane said with a sigh.

"But...Nekane...I thought..." Anya said. Nekane shook her head and looked at Anya.

"No Anya. Negi's grown up. And...while I'm not too happy about sending him out in this kind of weather, I'm proud to see Negi like this." Nekane said. She put her hand on Negi's shoulder and she kneeled down to his height.

"You've grown up so much Negi. You're sounding...just like your father right now." Nekane said "And that's no lie." Negi thanked Nekane and they hugged. Tears came from their eyes and the other girls smiled.

"Way to go teach. You're probably the greatest teacher we've ever had." Asuna thought. Zazie's fire fighting friends loaned their support as well. They gave the kids each a head lamp and they gave Negi an end of a rope. There was so much snow that it would easily block out their vision of the street.

"If you get lost, just look for the rope!" Joe said. Asuna thanked them and they grabbed their winter clothes. With their winter clothing on, Asuna helped Negi tie the rope around his waist so he wouldn't lose it. She made sure to tie it onto him tightly. He then looked back at everyone else.

"All right. If you see the rope being tugged, that is the signal that we've found Evangeline. So don't lose the rope!" Negi said. The fire fighters saluted to Negi and he saluted back. Chachamaru and Jennifer stood with Asuna at the ready and he opened the door leading out into the storm. Yue held onto Evangeline's hat and they all watched as Negi's group went out into the windy streets. But right behind them was Nodoka with another head lamp and her winter clothes.

"Wait professor! I...I can't think of losing you! I'm coming too!" Nodoka said. Negi nodded firmly and he said he would need all the help he could get in finding Evangeline. After they heard, Fuka, Fumika, Kazumi, Kaede and Fei Kū all joined them. Satomi gave Kazumi a tracker and told her not to lose it. The fire fighters also lended them a set of walkie talkies. Kazumi held it in her hand and she would use it wisely. From Chisame's lap top, she opened a program and it showed Kazumi's tracker beeping perfectly.

"Now then! Let's go! Let's find our friend!" Negi said. The girls all nodded and they made their way out. Nekane watched with worry growing in her eyes. Anya stood by Nekane's side nibbling at her nails.

"Negi. Please come home safely..." Nekane and Anya thought. Out in the blustering winds and pounding snow, the girls' head lamps shined brightly through the fog of the storm. They shouted out towards the snow hoping to hear Evangeline's voice. Meanwhile, Evangeline had regained what little strength she had left and she made her way through the terrible storm. Her feet went deep into the snow and she almost tripped a few times.

"Everyone! If you can hear me, I'm coming! I'm coming home!" Evangeline shouted. From a ledge looking over Evangeline, a figure in Nagi's robes watched her push and fight her way through the snow. Evangeline kept Jennifer's locket around her neck and she held onto it tightly when the strong winds blew in fear of the chain snapping.

"Evangeline! Evangeline! Where are you?! Answer us!" Asuna shouted at the top of her lungs. Chachamaru shouted loudly towards the snow banks but they still did not hear a thing but whisping winds. In reality, Evangeline could hear them faintly but the winds were too strong for her to shout loud enough for them to hear her. She then tripped and she fell face first in the snow. The girls had reached the entrance to the woods and Kazumi called to everyone else saying they were going into the forest.

"OK. Be careful you guys." Chisame said on the other walkie talkie. The others were all watching the screen very worried and Tina wished for their safe return. Meanwhile, Evangeline cried with her face in the snow. She lifted her face out of the snow and she looked ahead of her. All of the crying she did caused her cheeks to turn bright red.

"Jennifer. I'm...I'm sorry..." Evangeline said softly. She then started to sniffle and cry again. Just then, a loud "Evangeline!" broke through the storm and Evangeline heard it loud and clear. And from the fog was Negi's search party!

"There you are!" Negi shouted. Kazumi called to the others and told them they found Evangeline. The others cheered loudly and Kazumi heard all of it over the speaker. Negi and the others reached Evangeline and helped her up.

"Here you are. Silly Evangeline. Did you think you could leave and forget about us? No way." Asuna said.

"You're apart of our class Evangeline. We can't leave you behind." Fuka said. Fumika said that she agreed with her one hundred percent. Jennifer looked and she saw the locket hanging from Evangeline's neck still.

"The locket! You still have it!" Jennifer said. Evangeline looked at it and smiled. She told Jennifer that she hung onto it tightly ever since she opened it. Jennifer's eyes filled with tears and so did Evangeline's. They both hugged each other.

"Evangeline. I'm...I'm always your friend! Count on it!" Jennifer said. Evangeline gasped as she remembered that the boy said something EXACTLY like that before she left. Evangeline's hug tightened and Chachamaru could see that her smile was pure and true this time. Just then, a glitter gathered around Negi and the others and they vanished. On Chisame's laptop, Kazumi's tracker suddenly said that they were right in front of the house. Nekane rushed outside and she saw Negi, Evangeline and everyone else out in front of the house. Somehow, Evangeline's storm had vanished and the moon was seen brightly in the sky. Negi's group looked around.

"What the? What happened?! How did we get here?" Asuna said. Everyone heard someone's deep voice laughing and turned around. Behind them was Santa Claus himself with his bag of toys on his back!

"No way! It's him! It's...!" Fuka and Fumika said. When everyone saw this, they all shouted "Santa Claus?!"

"Yep. That's right. It was me who brought you home safely. My magic not only brought you back to where you truly belong, but it got rid of that awful storm. And it's a good thing. I couldn't see the town from my sleigh with that storm brewing." Santa said. Evangeline looked at Santa and then she looked away. Santa asked Evangeline if she thought she would get nothing since he obviously knew the storm was Evangeline's doing. She nodded sadly and walked off. But before she got a foot away, Santa called out to her.

"Then I guess you don't want to see what I brought you. Do you McDowell?" Santa said. Evangeline froze in her tracks and looked back. Santa had a gift box in his hands and the tag read it was for Evangeline with "a special someone" written as to who was giving it to her. Evangeline went back and held the present in her hands. When she reached for the bow, something suddenly broke through the wrapping and looked at Evangeline's shocked face.

"Surpirse! Merry Christmas master!" a voice said. Evangeline couldn't believe what she was seeing. In the box was Chachazero with a red ribbon tied around her head!

"Cha...chazero?" Evangeline said. She helped Chachazero out of the box and held the tiny puppet in her hands. Chachazero wanted to wish her a Merry Christmas and Evangeline smiled. She hugged her in her arms and Chachamaru smiled. Santa said that she was left all alone at Mahora Academy and thanks to a certain someone, her Christmas wish to see her for the holidays came true. When Negi asked how Santa could have possibly found Chachazero, he said he had something for Negi too. He pulled out a card in an envelope and handed it to Negi. On the envelope read "To my son Negi" on the front.

"My...father?!" Negi said. He quickly opened it up and looked at the card inside. Nekane, Anya, Asuna and Evangeline looked at it with him. Inside, Nagi had written:  
_Dear Negi,_

_I am sorry I'm not here to spend Christmas with you. I know you probably wished for that the most. But I hope you and Nekane have a merry Christmas without me. And I hope that someday, we'll be able to meet again._

_From your dear dad, Nagi_

Nekane and Asuna put their hands on his shoulders and smiled. Negi looked at them and smiled too. He knew in his heart that one day, he would find his father again.

"Father. I don't know if you can hear me, but...Merry Christmas to you too." Negi said quietly. The others looked up at the sky with Negi and Nagi himself watched them from afar.

"Hmm. Merry Christmas son. And a happy new year too." Nagi said. He then walked back towards the forest and vanished. After returning to their Christmas gathering, Santa joined them as he brought their presents as well. The girls got many nice things along with everyone else. Since it was still winter break at Mahora Academy, Konoe allowed the class to stay in Wales through New Years as well. The girls thanked their dean and he smiled. Evangeline looked at her friends and smiled.

"Merry Christmas everyone." Evangeline said sweetly. She looked at Chachazero in her hands.

"And God bless us everyone!" Chachazero said. Everyone snickered and soon started laughing together.

And after News Years came and went, the girls bid farewell to Nekane, Anya and Chao as she returned to the future once again. They caught the next plane back to Mahora Academy with all of their presents along with the inclusion of Frosty's snowglobe and Jennifer. When they returned home, the dean immedietally enrolled Jennifer in the school in the kindergarden level. Chachamaru promised to tutor Jennifer as well and he allowed it. Negi sat on the steps of the school looking up at the sky. Asuna sat next to him and said she would always be here to help him find his father.

"Thank you...Asuna..." Negi said softly. The two of them held hands and looked up at the sunny sky. And in all of their hearts, Class 2-A was sure to NEVER forget their Christmas in Wales with Nekane and Anya.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**THE END**_

_After the story finishes, everyone from the story including Class 2-A, Negi and Chamo, Nekane and Anya, Santa Claus, Nagi, Chao, Jennifer, Frosty, Chachazero in Evangeline's arms, and all of Class 2-A's friends from their adventures gather together. They look at you, the reader, with smiles on their faces. "Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!" they all shout together. _


End file.
